Scenes of Recovery
by tv'slasthope
Summary: Set post House, M.D. Season 5. My take on what House Season 6 might be like if I were a show writer. In a way, the scenes are based on the play, "A Man For All Seasons." I will be examining House at different times of the year as he recovers.
1. August

**Scenes of Recovery**

**Characters:** All of them. Perhaps including a character of my own.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any claim to the television show House, M.D. or any related characters. Those rights are property of David Shore, Katie Jacobs, Bryan Singer Et al, and the Fox Television Network

**Synopsis**: The first of many scenes of what could be done with House when the show returns for season 6. This is just to help us all through the long summer ahead until the show returns in September. (**Note** to readers: the information concerning Schizophrenia should not be taken literally as it is given here. For your own knowledge, the information was taken from Wikipedia. If you find any errors, please let me know so that I can correct them. Any suggestions about characterization is most welcome. Thank you for reading.)

_**August, Late Summer: Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital, Pennsylvania **_

"Allison Cameron-Chase and Robert Chase, here to visit Gregory House." The attendant looked up, reached over to the side of her desk and picked up a clip board and slid it out of the receptionist window. "Please sign in." The attendant requested. Allison quickly wrote and then signed her name in the spaces provided and Robert did the same. "An orderly will be around in just a moment. You'll have to forgive the intrusion, but we must search you for anything that is considered to be contraband. I hope you both understand." Cameron shook her head while Chase said yes to the female attendant.

Robert and Allison moved over to the side, to where the admittance door was, so that they could talk to each other with some privacy. "Think we more than understand that." Allison said low under her breath to Chase. Chase took her hands in his and gave them a reassuring squeeze. In the past he probably would have gotten into a mood that boarded on jealousy if Cameron began to show signs of concern about House, but he understood how she felt because her feelings were similar to his own. He would be the first to admit that House was not his favorite person in the world, but he did make him a damn better doctor. House had even managed to put a spine in him. House, to him in a way, was like the mad uncle, that everyone managed to have, who was mad at the world. He did not always agree with him, but he had grown to revere him in his own personal way. "It's going to be alright." He said reassuringly to Cameron.

"I know. It's just how is he going to look? We haven't seen him in almost three months."

Allison gladly accepted Chase's hands and she squeezed them back. She comforted herself that he knew that he was the only one for her. She may have been idealistic and naïve when she was first working for House, many thought that she felt a romantic attraction to him. But she ultimately concluded that it was not the case. House was special to her, she had no denial of that. She like so many was drawn to the mass encyclopedic intellect that he always had at his command. It was always that same intellect that she respected and admired. But now that same intellect may very well have led to his downfall. Cameron was not religious, but she had heard of the old phrase, "pride before the fall." And did House have a lot of pride. And she could only imagine how steep his fall was.

Shortly after her and Chase's wedding, when they were getting ready for their honeymoon, both doctors had decided to stop by the hospital one last time before leaving, to tell their closest friends goodbye. House had not been at the wedding, no surprise there to her or Chase. But when she had gone to see him in his office, he was not going to get away from her that easily, upon her arrival she was surprised to find Foreman at House's desk, which was filled with files, resume files, and more importantly Foreman was preparing to run a differential. By himself. Without House.

"_Foreman, where's House."_ She had asked.

"_He's not here, Cameron. He's on an extended leave of absence."_

"_House never takes extended leave of absences."_

"_Well, he has this time. Until he returns, I'm the acting head of his department."_

"_You're…? What's with all the files?"_

"_With House gone, I am in charge. I need another fellow. The team works better with three doctors."_ Something was not right in her mind. Foreman was the third doctor. What was going on. _"Then we'll just swing by his apartment before we leave."_ She said.

"_That won't be necessary, Cameron." _Cameron turned to the voice of James Wilson, standing behind her with a clip board in his hands. She was surprised to see him. She turned back to look at Foreman, _"There's something you're not telling me._ _What do you mean it won't be necessary?"_ Cameron asked as she looked back at Wilson.

"_I found Chase. Come with me, there's something I have to tell you both."_

She should have known what was coming when she saw House's watch and other small belongings behind Wilson on his shelf. It was there in Wilson's office that she and Chase discovered the severity of House's condition. Delusions, hallucinations, seeing Amber and Kutner. Allison and Chase felt like they had been told that a loved one was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. But worse, House may very well be going insane. _"It can still be any number of causes. Vicodin abuse is of course our suspected chief cause. But it still can be any number of problems. We can't rule out Schizophrenia or the trauma that his head received last year with his skull fracture and concussion."_ Wilson had told them

"_How could Schizophrenia factor in? How can you rule that in due to House's history?"_ Chase asked.

"_House recently learned that his father, who died last year, was not in fact his biological father. Knowing that, we can't rule it out because it is a hereditary disease. Who ever is his father, it's possible that on his side of the family there could be a history. Schizophrenia can develop at any time according to whatever is in someone's genes."_ Cameron could not help but cry. All Robert had to do was look at her and he knew that before they left, they would have to go see House. New arrangements would have to be made. But how could he not blame her. He wanted to see him too. It was a sacrifice that Chase was willing to make. After all he did make a promise to love, honor and obey her.

They found out from Wilson where he was and drove down to Pennsylvania that day. When they got there, they had to wait another day because visiting hours were over. The next day they went back to the hospital only to discover that House would not see anyone. He had told the doctors exactly how they should handle him, so he was put into seclusion and monitored. Cameron discovered that seclusion meant a straight jacket and a padded cell. And to both of their shock he wanted to detox cold turkey. There was no other choice for them. Cameron and Chase left the hospital and went on their honeymoon. They still had fun doing the things of freshly new married couples, but House's condition would haunt them from time to time. When they finally returned to the hospital it felt strange. Strange not to see House charging into Cuddy's office every ten minutes, strange not to see him terrorizing clinic patients, looking for a case in the emergency room, and just strange to see Foreman, House light, running differentials. Unlike House, Foreman was more controlled and always informed Cuddy of what he was strategizing and planning. Every turn in the hospital Cameron expected to see him or run into him. Or to hear some wise crack about herself from down the hall. Chase could not help but be distracted, looking up in the operating room to the observation room half expecting House to be there. But he was not. Each time.

Good news finally came from Wilson who had returned from a weekend visit to House at the beginning of mid August. House's doctor had called him informing him that House wanted to see him. Wilson practically had to convince House to allow himself to see other visitors. _"How's he doing?"_ Cuddy had asked. Allison shook her head at the question, Cuddy had covered up her question completely, hiding her emotions and feelings. There were times when that woman pissed Cameron off to no end. _"He's making progress, but I don't think he's out of the woods yet. He's still seeing them, still seeing delusions, Amber and Kutner._ Unbeknownst to everyone, Wilson had decided to withhold House's admission that he also saw delusions of Cuddy from time to time. Out of respect for Lisa, her dignity and privacy, he did not reveal that. A busy week ensued when on Thursday, Chase came to see Cameron in the ER.

"_Hey."_ He said

"_Hey you."_ She replied as she quickly kissed him.

"_Let's go see House this weekend."_

"_Are you sure?"_ She asked.

"_Why wouldn't I be? I've been concerned about him the whole summer just like you have. Let's go see him. I can get our shifts covered."_ Come Saturday morning, they were up early and down the turnpike heading to Pennsylvania.

The buzz of the door alerted both Cameron and Chase that they were permitted access. They walked through the door, passing through a metal detector and then were each patted down to make sure they had no contraband such as any kind of prescription drug on them. Cameron's bag was placed in a locker. Then she and Chase were escorted to a visitor's center and left at a large table. Cameron sat down while Chase remained standing. Both were nervous. What would House be like after almost three months at this mental hospital? It was un-reassuring to know that he had been in a padded cell, but what would House be like off vicodin? Could he, would he ever be healthy?

Cameron was the first to react to the familiar sound of his cane in the distance. The door to the visitor's room opened again and in walked, with an orderly behind him, House, dressed in pajama pants, along with slippers and wearing a blue sweater. The door closed and the orderly behind House remained in the back as House continued to advance toward them. Each step seemed to be more painful and House seemed to be moving faster than usual to try and get off his leg as fast as he could.

"Please, no PDA, from you two. I have a reputation to keep around here. Don't want them to think I'm an easy target for man rape." Cameron did not care what he said as she quickly met him halfway and hugged him. House was brought to a stand still as she embraced him. He gave off a slight smirk and a sighed laugh and patted Cameron on her shoulder. "Not while you're husband is in the room, Cameron." House said out of the corner of his mouth. Chase laughed and walked up to House. House's cane suddenly came up, Allison had stepped to his side to see what he was doing, "I think, Chase, that we don't need another awkward embrace."

"How about a handshake instead?"

"Still very British." House replied. House immediately hopped into a chair and sat down, pulling another one over to rest his leg on. Both Chase and Cameron pulled their seats closer so that they could be closer to him. It was then that they could see the many changes that had taken place in him, physically anyway. He looked tired, restless. His beard had completely grown out and more of it had turned gray. His hair was long, more curly and around his ears and neck. He looked tired and had lost a tremendous amount of weight. The sweater he was wearing looked baggy and too big. Though his skin had taken on more of a healthy pink then it had at any time in the past. However, Chase noticed small tremors in his legs, causing them to bounce some what. House's hands also appeared to be shaking, as did his body from time to time. Chase wondered if he could still be detoxing after all this time.

"How have you been holding up?" Cameron asked.

"Chase, you must learn to control your wife. I think she might be after me still. Didn't you take a vow to honor and obey, Cameron?" He asked wittily. "Or should I be calling you Mrs. Chase from now on?"

"She knows where to come home to, Greg." Chase said. House turned to Cameron, "Oh, he doesn't think I'm his daddy anymore. I suppose that's a relief. But this first name business, no! We can't have it." Cameron laughed while Chase smiled at House's remark.

"House, I know it's not easy, but you can tell us. It's okay." Cameron said. House studied them both closely, he rubbed his leg a little. He could tell that Cameron knew him well. He not always was very forth coming about his feelings. In the past, he probably would have let himself bleed to death before telling any of them that he was hurt. But so much had happened, the delusions, his own brain betraying him. Sane enough to finally realize that he needed to change. If he wanted to get through this, he was going to have to continue that change. He shook his head back and forth, "I've had good days and bad." He admitted weakly to both of them.

This was hard, for all of them. For them, they had always seen House fall, but get quickly back up. He had always been a pillar, immovable and strong. House ran his left index finger across his lips a few times.

"Wilson says you've been improving." Chase said.

"He must have told you the pg-13 version of it all. Just like him to try and sugar coat everything."

"Well, at least your usual disdain is still present." Cameron said. House shook his head, "No," he said, "I didn't want to say it like that. I…shouldn't have, I don't think I like it anymore." This statement almost caused both Cameron and Chase to lose their seats.

"_No you don't. You're still the imperious, narcissistic, bastard that you've always been and always shall be."_ Amber's ghost said to him across the room.

"_And forever responsible for two doctor's deaths."_ Kutner said to him, standing right next to him. Cameron watched House's eyes move from one end of the room to his immediate left. "House, there's no one there." She said reassuringly. House moved his head in her direction and swallowed, his mouth very dry. "I know." He replied. "They…sneak up on me from time to time. They're more voices now then images then anything else."

"You're still detoxing." Chase said.

"Doctor and me still can't put our finger on it. Every so many days I vomit, get shivers. I've had one or two weeks when I didn't hear them at all. Then they just came back."

"But, that's good, it means you're improving." Cameron said.

"It doesn't mean if I'm better yet. It doesn't." House replied upset.

"House, you've been taking vicodin for a very long time. You were prescribed it back in the late 90's. Longer time probably means longer detox." Chase theorized.

"That's just a possibility, Chase. There's no rational proof. Didn't I teach you anything?" House joked, "You need facts, remember."

"_Upset you don't have your precious board?"_ Kutner asked. House ran his hand over his left eye, and breathed.

"How are things at the hospital?" House asked.

"Running smoothly, just more quiet without you there."

"_That's not what you really meant. You want to know about Cuddy. Don't you."_ Amber mocked.

House scratched his forehead quickly, "How was the wedding?" he queried them both. "She was beautiful." Chase said with a smile.

"He was handsome." Cameron said with a wider smile. House's hand shook as he ran his hand over his mouth. He tensed suddenly, a sharp breath making its way out of him. Both Cameron and Chase thought he was having a seizure for a moment. "I'm okay." He said painfully, almost near tears. "My meds are wearing off." House told them.

"What do they have you on?" Cameron asked. She knew the answer wasn't vicodin and she prayed, no, hoped it wasn't any other addictive substance. House shivered, "Psyche meds for my head. Regular over the counter extra strength Aleve liquid gels for the leg. Not as strong as the vicodin mind you, but effective enough to take the edge off for…five minutes."

"_Just another drug that you can get hooked on."_ Kutner said.

"_I'll help you detox from that one too."_ Came Cuddy's voice. "Oh God." House said as he took hold of his forehead.

"What?" Cameron asked worried.

"Nothing, just…nothing. Leg bothering me. You were telling me about your wedding."

"Are you sure…" Chase began to inquire.

"Please, I'd rather listen to you two describe your wedding to me so that I don't have to look at the same four walls for the next six hours. Tell me about your unforgettable day of wedded bliss. It's not often that Cameron gets married for a second time."

"Hey!" Cameron protested at the stinging remark.

"I'm sorry." House immediately said. Now that was another jaw dropper from House. He apologized. _"No you're not."_ Amber said. House reached forward and took Cameron's hand. "I am. I'm sorry." House repeated.

"It's okay." Cameron said. House squeezed her hand and then closed his eyes, accepting another wave of pain. He breathed heavily, "Now please, tell me about your day. I…wish I could have been there." He admitted to them, "But, I've got this whole problem with my head you know."

Cameron and Chase remained with House for a long time. They were even permitted to have lunch and dinner with him. They spent the entire day with House. They stayed with him until visiting hours concluded. It actually was enjoyable for them both. As the time was ending, Cameron and Chase walked him to the patient door which he would have to leave through. House turned to them, for a moment in his eyes, they thought they could see something like pride, pride for them. Behind them, House could see rough images of both Amber and Kutner. House leaned heavily on his cane, breathing slowly. "Thank you both, for coming." He said. Chase placed his hand on House's shoulder and House took hold of his forearm and gently guided his hand off of his shoulder. Cameron laughed and turned to him, "It's been wonderful, House." She said.

"Yes." House replied. Without him even seeing, Cameron stood on her toes and pulled House into another embrace. She released him and they both watched House begin to walk away. "Wait!" Cameron said as she rushed to him.

"What?" House asked.

"Please come along, Dr. House." Came the voice of the male orderly.

"Better make it fast." House told Cameron.

"Do you have any message for Cuddy?" Cameron asked. A pained look came over House's face. He looked conflicted, sad, upset and inactive.

"Dr. House." The male orderly patiently said coming up to him. House opened his eyes and began to follow the orderly. A look of sadness covered Cameron's face, her heart went out to him. In a way, her heart broke for him. All the things people said about her being too nice or too sensitive were suddenly written on her face.

House turned suddenly and stopped, but did not see Cameron's face for he caused it to change when he turned, "Tell her, if she's brave enough, that there is a record in my bedroom closet on the far left corner up against the wall. If she wants to know what my message is to her, she should go and play it." Cameron shook her head, obeying the order. House looked to Cameron and then to Chase nodding his head at both of them. He then walked past the orderly, who was patiently waiting for him at the door and allowed him to leave and then he followed after him. Chase and Cameron watched as he past down a hallway, opened to their sight by windows, until they could see him no more. Cameron returned to Chase and he embraced her. He knew as well as she did that House would not be returning anytime soon.

End of Part I. Part II coming soon. 


	2. Late Summer

_**September, Late Summer: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Princeton, New Jersey**_

"House!" Foreman said surprised as he turned from the dry erase board to find House suddenly standing at the door.__The others immediately turned as well, as well as one new face among them that House did not know. "Don't let me stop you." House said. Foreman found his voice and ordered the team to run cultures, a lumbar puncture, as well as a number of other tests. The team moved to run the tests, but all moved toward House.

"You're back." Thirteen began as she moved toward House.

"Hey, hey, you have a life to save." House reminded them.

"Can't we at least welcome back our boss?" Taub asked.

"Foreman's your boss still. Don't try and come crawling back to me." House chided.

"You all seem to have a history together. So I'll go run that L.P." The young doctor, who House did not recognize, said as he walked around House out of the differential room.

"Who was that?" House asked.

"New guy Foreman hired. He's pretty good." Taub told House. House turned to Foreman, "What's he like?"

"He's young, smart."

"My favorite." House said with a glee, a glee that implied that he could not wait to psycho analyze the hell out of him and learn all of his secrets.

"We need to run those tests. Glad you're back, House." Thirteen said, touching his arm and then walking out. Taub nodded his head and followed her out. House watched them leave and then turned back to Foreman, his "protégé" many people believed. Foreman smiled at him and headed toward House's office. "So you must be really glad to be back?" Foreman asked as they both walked in together. Foreman quickly looked at some x-rays. House looked around the office, his office. Foreman had not moved anything. Everything was still in it's place. It was something that made House feel uneasy. But he had been feeling uneasy ever since he had stepped back into the hospital. He felt like an echo of his old self.

"You're probably looking forward to having all of this back, right?" Foreman asked.

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about." House replied. Foreman's ears immediately picked up, wondering what House meant by that.

"What do you mean?" Foreman asked.

"What does it sound like? I want you to stay in charge of the department and the team." Foreman stood in shock. It was like being told he would be the president. Or Jesus giving Peter command of the disciples. The second example seemed most appropriate. Foreman was speechless, "What…But, you're back." Was all Foreman managed to get out.

"I'm out, better, but not cured yet. I'm not ready to come back." House replied.

"Is this some kind of demented…some kind of joke? Some kind of a test?" House turned at the sound of the word demented. He did not like it, but he showed no signs of allowing it to bother him. _"How accurate of him, you really did train him well."_ The whisper of Amber's voice said in House's ear.

"No joke, no test, no nothing. Not this time around. I'll admit that in the past that I took great joy in coming up with tortures to push you to your limits. But, as you can see, the opposite happened to me. And why should that surprise you any way? You're good at what you do, besides you've wanted my job since the day I hired you. Don't try to deny it."

"I always wanted to be a good doctor. You made me better at my job. That was all I ever wanted." Foreman retorted.

"Well then, you're dream of turning into me has finally come true. Of course I don't think you'll have any psychotic breaks. Why give it up?" House started toward the door and opened the door to leave. "I don't think you should be doing this." Foreman said. House turned and looked at him, "Why do you say that?" House asked.

"When I had that infection three years ago, I wasn't sure I could be a good doctor again. I was scared. You snapped me out of it and got me back on track. You shouldn't make the same mistake. You need to come back. You need to practice in this department again."

House narrowed his eyes, "Though I appreciate the pep talk, but the question of my practice is still up in question after my little break with reality. You're not me. I know what I have to do. Job's yours." Silence stood between them as House once again opened the door and limped out and down the hall. Foreman stood stunned, he never even saw that coming.

*****

James Wilson looked up from his laptop computer to the familiar sound of his door opening and House walking into his office. It was something he missed during House's long convalescence. House limped in, the pain shooting up from his leg with every step he took. He made his way to Wilson's couch. As he passed Wilson's desk, he grabbed the bottle of water off his desk and brought the bottle with him.

"So, I assume that the changing of the guard has taken place in diagnostics. Or did you have to create an elaborate assassination plot?" Wilson inquired. House sat down on the couch and stretched his right leg out. He opened the water bottle and took out two prescription bottles, one his psyche meds, the other regular extra strength pain killers.

"Far from it." House replied, "I just finished telling Foreman that he's staying in charge." Wilson stopped typing and his eyes immediately darted up at House. "You what?" Wilson asked in amazed surprised.

"Foreman is staying in charge. I don't want it back." House said.

"Are you sure about that? Your doctor cleared you to come back and work."

"Look, don't tell me what I know alright. We still haven't pinned down a diagnosis of what this is. I haven't taken any vicodin for almost four months and I'm still hearing whispers."

"But you said whispers, House. Not full on hallucinations or delusions."

"But, whispers, Wilson. It's not good enough. If it's not the vicodin, then it could be schizophrenia and with most cases I've studied, hallucinations and delusions are brought on by stress." Wilson stood from his chair and walked around his desk and sat on the edge of it.

"So, you're saying that you don't want to work because you're afraid you'll have another outbreak." House looked up at Wilson; he hated it when he tried to analyze what he was thinking.

"No, I'm not saying that at all. Yes, I'm allowed to leave the mental hospital. Yes I have these new meds which keep some kind of balance in my head. But every so many days I'm still vomiting inexplicably, sweating and shivering."

"You still think those are symptoms of vicodin with drawl. I suppose its possible, considering what you've taken over the years."

"Yes, yes." House said. House's statement was more of an annoyed way of telling Wilson that after all these years he was right about his insistence of his over use of the vicodin. House breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the mediocre pain killers begin to take effect.

"So what's the plan if you're not going to take up your mantle as the great diagnostician? Play your guitar? Travel?" Wilson asked.

"Nope, but I am going to practice." House replied.

"But I thought you were concerned about stress and everything?"

"I sat in a room for four months doing nothing while I detoxed. It was unbelievably annoying not doing anything. I don't want to go back on the team because I don't want to relapse. But, that doesn't mean I can't practice medicine down in the clinic."

"I see what you're saying. You want to stay away from the causes you think caused your hallucinations. That includes the puzzles you find in your cases." Wilson said in amazed surprise.

"You seemed to have summed that up nicely." House said in a matter of fact way.

"It's a big change. But it sounds like you've got it all planned out. You talk to Cuddy about it yet?"

"No, but I'm about to." House said as he sat up straight, placing both feet on the floor. Wilson noticed that he seemed to be hesitating.

"Going down to her office is going to require walking to an elevator and taking it down to the ground floor." House stood up and limped toward the door, the very act in defiance of what Wilson was saying and possibly thinking.

"Well, if memory serves me right, I believe my employment here is still on the terminated side." House said as he opened the door and left.

******

The elevator doors opened and house raised his eyes. When he came in today, he decided to come in through the emergency room instead of the front door. He felt uneasy wondering if he should walk through the main hallway again. His actions when he was last here resounded in his head. In the far distance, at the reception desk, he could see Cuddy working, talking on the phone and writing things on different files. He stood frozen. People around him got off the elevator. He stared at Cuddy then moved to the control board and pressed the button to another floor of the hospital. The elevator closed before Cuddy saw him standing in it. Why couldn't this hospital have more ways of getting to the dean of medicine's office? House wondered.

Cuddy had moved about the first floor after talking on the phone at the main receptionist desk. She moved from there to the cafeteria to get something to eat and then moved to the clinic, finally returning to her office for a break and to eat. She walked in and went to her desk, placing her things on the desk. She walked around and sat down, opening her water and salad box so that she could finally take care of the hunger pain in her stomach. As she drew the first bite to her mouth, she heard a tapping noise on her window. She put her fork down and turned around. There was nothing there. She considered it might have been a bird at first. She turned around again to eat but then heard the tapping sound again. This time she got up to investigate. She looked out the window, looking around the court yard, seeing nothing there. She looked from her right window to her middle window. As her eyes moved to the third window, House suddenly appeared. She jumped where she was standing, taking hold of the desk to steady herself. Her hand went to her heart, her heart racing as she let out a yelp.

"House!" House smiled at her as she looked back at him annoyed. House motioned with his hands that she should open the window. Cuddy complied, moving the small table in front of her window and then opened it. "House!" She said again to him. A large mischievous smile drew itself all over his face.

"I couldn't resist." House informed her. He then immediately began to work on removing the screen of the window.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked.

"What does it look like?" House said as he managed to remove the screen and then proceeded to climb in through the window.

"Why didn't you just use the door?" Cuddy bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying 'like normal people.' House managed to pull himself in, struggling a little bit with his leg, but got in, turning to close the window. "But, this is so much more fun." He said as he moved around her desk. "Oooo, bread." House said as he picked up Cuddy's bun next to her salad taking up one of the seats in front of her desk.

"Okay, that might be okay with Wilson, but next time you try stealing my food, I'm going to use my plastic knife to cut off your hand." Cuddy threatened. Wilson had told her of his release and that today he was returning to the hospital. In a way she was not prepared, she did not know how she would be able to handle it. But, here he was and things seemed to be normal between them. Not like how they were when House stared off and she tried to get his attention. The fear that had been in his eyes was long gone and what was left in place was a man who was himself again, but drained and tired. The drugs really had weakened him.

This was the first time she had seen him all day, since he had returned from Pennsylvania. Though she had kept her eyes open to find him she had not run into him. Mostly because he was avoiding her. She could now easily surmise why he had decided to come in through the window instead of her office door. Cuddy found this to be curious because an embarrassing situation never stopped him before.

"So I assume you're here to take up your old job again? Cuddy asked.

"That remains to be seen." House replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, considering what I've been through; and my memory is still good, I remember you fired me. And meant it."

"That's never stopped you before." Cuddy replied, "Besides, given the circumstances…"

"You still were justified." House interrupted. Cuddy froze, unsure of what to say. Was this some kind of game House was playing? What was the angle here?

"House…what are you getting at here."

"I embarrassed you, you fired me. What's there to get at?" House replied. Cuddy sat back in her chair, just what had that mental hospital sent back. Was this House?

"Yes, but…"

"Look." House began, "I know what I was going through but I don't think it excuses what I did. I understand if you don't want me back here. But, I just wanted you to know that I would still like to continue working here."

"Yes, of course. So, you'll be wanting to be heading up diagnostics again?" Cuddy asked.

"No." House said.

"No?" Cuddy repeated in amazement.

"I want to come back but I don't want to go back to my old job, not yet. Not until I know what it is that's affecting my mind."

"It was psychological, House. There's no differential you can run in that area."

"Psychological is just one symptom. I know there are more. Until I nail those down, I won't be diagnosing." Cuddy's hand went to her chin and she weighed her hand on it.

"Foreman is more than capable of running things while I'm doing other things." House continued. Cuddy shook her head, she was still amazed.

"Alright." She said some what shocked, "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yes." House replied.

"Okay, Foreman stays in. But if you won't be diagnosing, what will you practice?"

"I'm going to practice regular medicine, I do have the initials 'M.D.' at the end of my name, remember?"

"Okay, I'll need you to get a physical…"

"Will you do that personally?" House asked mischievously. A small smile crossed Cuddy's lips, "But I think you could get either Wilson or Chase to do that for you." Cuddy began to write notes to herself on a near by legal pad, "Where in the hospital do you want to practice?" Cuddy asked.

"The clinic." House replied. The tip of Cuddy's pencil broke from the pressure from her hand. "Okay, now I have to ask if this is some kind of game?" House sighed, prepared for this. "No games, Cuddy. I want to practice medicine and I want to work out of the clinic." Cuddy sat stunned and speechless, "That…that can definitely be arranged." She finally said. "Good, thank you." House said. Another stunned silence from Cuddy. "You…you're welcome." Cuddy managed.

House shook his head and stood to head to the door. Cuddy began to look down, to find a pen to write more notes. Silence enveloped the room. House stopped in his tracks and stood for a moment in the middle of the room, thinking. He slowly turned around and walked back towards Cuddy's desk.

"There's still a few more things we haven't ironed out yet." House said. Cuddy looked up surprised that he was still there. What else did he want to talk about? Did they even want to talk about what was going on between them? "I assume by you allowing me to practice out of the clinic, that I still have a job here."

"Yes, yes you do. I want you to work here." Cuddy replied relieved. House drew in a breath and continued.

"I owe you an apology, Lisa."

"Greg, you know I understand you were…"

"No, Lisa, don't cover this up and try to push it to the side or sweep it under the rug, like so many other times before. I owe you an apology. More than one in fact. But, the incident before I left in the hallway." Cuddy shook her head, remembering exactly what happened.

"I'm sorry. Very sorry." House said apologetically. Cuddy almost cried and smiled at House. She got up from her desk, crossed around and embraced House. She then suddenly felt his hand on her rear end. "Just not for that." House said. Cuddy shook her head at House's ability to invade her personal space and touch her body. She ended the embrace and smiled at him, both of her hands on his shoulders. "Apology accepted." She replied. They stood that way for a moment, looking at each other. "Well." House said, some what mesmerized, "I better get back upstairs, tell Wilson the good news." House moved from the desk and headed back toward the door.

"House." He turned, wondering what else she wanted to talk about. His heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"I got your message from Cameron. What was it that you wanted to say?" She asked.

"You didn't go to my apartment?" House asked.

"No." Cuddy replied

"Well, you'll know once you go there." House replied as he opened the door and slipped out. Cuddy leaned back against the desk, in complete disbelief at what had taken place between them. She sat back down, her appetite suddenly gone and something like butterflies in her stomach caused her heart to race and exhale air quickly from her mouth and nose. She thought for a moment about what she and House had between them. She thought back to when they knew each other in college and the crazy and sometimes mixed up fun they used to have. It was different back then, not like how it was now. She smiled to herself at all the good times they had while at Michigan. She further tried to figure out just what it was that had changed between them when they were first in college to when she hired him here. And just what was it that had begun to change between them last year till his psychotic break almost four months ago.

She turned a ring around on her finger thinking over all of the events of the last few months. Where would they go from here now? Her concentration in her reverie was finally broken by the intercom. "Yes?" she asked as she pressed the button.

"Dr. Cuddy, there's a matter that requires your attention out at the main reception desk." A nurse informed her.

"I'll be right there." She said as she got up, walked out of her office and crossed the clinic until she was outside in front of the receptionist's desk. A guard held out a phone to her and she took it. "This is Doctor Cuddy." She said into the receiver.

"Watch this." Came the reply over the phone and then it hung up.

"House?" Cuddy said.

House was leaning against the railing on the second floor that looked over the main hallway, his cell phone pushed against his ear. He saw people coming and going, new patients in and old patients out. He joked to himself. It was busy, height of the lunch hour. A good crowd, he thought to himself. The elevator doors opened behind him and a lone doctor walked out. It was the young one, the one working up in diagnostics now. House had not gotten a good enough look at him. He noticed that he had short blonde hair, blue eyes; fair skinned and looked as old as Thirteen. He wore glasses on his face reminding House of a young high school junior. One thing that made him stand out was under his white lab coat, he was wearing a red hoody sweater, emblazoned on the front was the symbol of the hockey team the New Jersey Devils and the symbol was surrounded by the team's name. House also noticed he was wearing jeans. A rebel, House said to himself. The young doctor walked past House, nodding his head at him. House watched him walk by him and continue onward and watched him go to the other side of the building and enter the chapel. House smiled, oh the fun he would have with that one.

House's attention was immediately drawn down again, like an eagle, to the busy hallway as he saw Cuddy walk out of the clinic and head for the reception desk and take the phone.

"This is Doctor Cuddy." He heard her say over the phone.

"Watch this." He said as he immediately hung up the phone. He noticed the confused look on Cuddy's face. Show time.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" House called out. Everyone in the hospital immediately stopped what he or she was doing, drawn up to where House was. Cuddy covered her face, was everything he said before all a joke? "CONTRARY TO WHAT YOU HEARD, **I DID NOT SLEEP **WITH LISA CUDDY. SHE REMAINS, AS ALWAYS, THE UP RIGHT PERSON SHE ALWAYS HAS BEEN. THAT IS ALL." House immediately picked up his cane and walked back toward the elevators. The people down in the main hallway began to move back into their routine. They always thought he was insane, why not reinforce it even more and get them to stop looking at Lisa like she was a hooker. That was his job anyway.

Cuddy leaned back against the desk, phone dangling in her hand, almost laughing. She didn't know how to react, but she was touched by House trying to right his wrongs. She saw him disappear into an elevator taking him back up into the hospital.

*******

The elevator opened and House was met by Wilson in the hall. "Hey." Wilson said. House nodded his head, saying hello to him as he fell in step with Wilson. "Where are you coming from?" House asked.

"Your old office, giving a consultation on a possible cancer diagnosis."

"Ah." Was all House said, slowly fuming inside his head. _"Temper, temper."_ Came Kutner's voice.

"You're not the least bit interested?" Wilson queried.

"Nope." House said, ending the conversation on it. Wilson looked at him; perhaps this change really was taking hold. He decided to ask another question instead, in regards to their previous conversation.

"So you talked to Cuddy?" Wilson asked.

"Yep, she signed off on it. Tomorrow I'll be down in the clinic."

"That's good news to hear." Wilson said, glad that House would still be able to practice medicine. "Did you two discuss anything else?" Wilson asked, knowing House would know he was referring to their relationship. House looked at him annoyed. "No, and if I did I wouldn't tell you. But, I do have a question for you." House said as they reached Wilson's office.

"Sure, what?" Wilson asked.

"When did she get engaged?" House asked angrily. Wilson stared back at House, unable to think of anything in response. House turned in anger, giving Wilson a painful angry look and stalked off down the hall, not looking back. "House, wait." Wilson called out. "Save it." House called back as he disappeared down another hall.

End of Part II. Part III coming soon.

Author's note: To all you House and Cuddy fans, hang in there. I'm a big fan of them too and it pained me to write that. Just stay with me and keep reading. Thank you.


	3. Mid September

_**September, Late Summer: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

_Two Days Later_

Wilson walked up to House, who was leaning against the railing on the second floor of the hospital, once again, over looking the main lobby. Wilson took up a position next to him and also leaned against the railing as well.

"I was going to tell you about Cuddy. I wasn't going to keep it from you." Wilson admitted.

"As long as she's not engaged to you, I guess that's my only consolation." House replied sadly. "When did it happen?" House asked Wilson.

"Don't! Don't ask me to tell you that. Don't put yourself through that kind of grief. Not after everything."

"I have to know how I lost….lost her." House said brokenly. Words failed Wilson, his mouth went dry. The truth was that he did not want to tell House this news at all. He was afraid it would have been detrimental to his recovery. And some how, in his attempt to shield his friend, he had found out any way. House always had a bad habit of doing just that.

"Actually, I don't think you have to tell me how I lost her." House said as he remembered back to the scene he caused. He had never seen Lisa that upset before. For a man who always pushed past the line, that one was the worst line to cross. Wilson noticed House's left hand suddenly twitching. House grabbed hold of it with his right and folded them together until the twitch stopped.

"I'll never be what I once was." House admitted.

"Don't say that, House. You've got a second chance, you'll be fine."

"And how many has she given me? After that first night with the first baby. She opened the door so many times afterward and what did I do? Spurned it, ignored it. Then I put together that hallucination. If only I had listened to you before."

"It's not like you to wallow in self pity." Wilson pointed out.

"Maybe if I had wallowed in it a little more instead of branching out to self destruction, maybe I would have gotten Cuddy, Lisa earlier."

"Now we've moved up to a first name basis." Wilson pointed out.

"Will you stop with your game show host voice." House said annoyed. Wilson stood quietly for a moment and watched with House to see the people coming and going in the main hallway. They both watched Cuddy walk through the hall and into the clinic.

"How did you figure it out before hand anyway?" Wilson asked.

"I noticed her ring, duh. She doesn't normally wear rings." Wilson shook his head in agreement. Knowing House, he probably had every square inch of Cuddy memorized, down to her panties, clothes and jewelry. Even that would not surprise Wilson. Wilson shook his head. There were times that House really was an idiot. Or was he? Wilson suddenly thought. Wilson turned his head once again to House.

"You're big move from diagnostics to the clinic, that by any chance did not have any pre-meditated motive behind it did it?"

"I originally thought it to be an extra bonus. Now I see it as an opportunity. I'll be down there, she'll be down there. She'll see me every day. It will give me lots of time to steal her away from her fiancé."

Wilson ran his hand over his eyes, recalling scenes from when Stacy was working in the hospital and the great lengths House went to try and win her back. Wilson also knew the bitter lesson House learned from that encounter as well.

"So, the whole 'I'm not ready to go back to work' thing is just a ploy?" Wilson asked. House shook his head no, "That's real. I need to stay away from some of the things in my life for awhile. Namely vicodin. It just turned out to be fortuitous that my decision would lead me to the clinic – the bane of my existence is going to help me in ways I never imagined before. Though I do have to give it props because it did give me a patient once." Wilson shook his head, House had some how managed to turn something into his life into a game. At least it was a clear sign of the old House shining through.

"So, it's the same game plan as from once before. Find ways to show up in her life every day, see her, talk to her; make her realize that she's madly, passionately in love with you so that she gives the ring back so you can have her all to yourself. Am I leaving anything out?

"Nope, that pretty much sums it up." House replied, eyeing the new young doctor from diagnostics in the main hallway talking with Cameron. _"Puzzles." _Amber whispered.

"And the new guy is an added bonus." House adjured. _"Wonder if he'll die too?"_ Kutner asked.

"The guy Foreman hired? House, what devious tortures are you cooking up?"

"Wait and see, wait and see." House replied.

"I don't even know his name yet, I don't see how…"

"Name's Matthew Sullivan. Born right here in New Jersey." House informed.

"How did you find that out?" Wilson inquired.

"Hacked Foreman's computer when he wasn't there. Impressive file that kid has." House rubbed his hands together, "Private Catholic school boy, can't wait."

"You know I will be no part of this, House." Wilson informed.

"We'll see." House said. Wilson shook his head and began to walk away.

"Hey!" House called out. Wilson turned to look back at him.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"What is the name of my enemy?" House asked.

"The kid?" Wilson asked.

"No, Cuddy's fiancé. Keep your head in the game." House chided.

"Oh. Sebastian Mason. Started here about two months ago."

"How did she meet him?" House asked.

"That I don't know." Wilson replied. House picked up his cane and walked after Wilson. "I'll figure it out later. Time for me to get down there. A woman to win and people to save. So little time."

"House, I'm glad your back here." Wilson admitted.

"It's good to be back." Now, House said to himself, if he could only get rid of those voices. But all in good time. Recovery takes time.

*****

Cameron and Chase sat down together in the cafeteria, quickly to be joined by Foreman and Thirteen. Thirteen, Cameron thought. It felt so weird to call her that just as it was weird to have people call her by her first name in the hospital. The four of them began to settle into their conversation when she spotted the new doctor in "Foreman's" department – now that sounded even stranger to say. He was moving toward a table to sit by himself. Well, he was part of the team now, probably time to make him feel like one. "Hey, new guy!" Cameron called out. He did not respond. Foreman shook his head, knowing exactly what Cameron was doing. "Sullivan!" Foreman called out. The young doctor turned at the sound of his name. Foreman motioned to him to come over and then pointed at Cameron. "Need some place to sit?" Cameron asked. The young man smiled, "Um, yeah sure." Sullivan said as he pulled up an empty chair, sitting down between Cameron and Thirteen.

"We met once before in the hall." Cameron reminded him.

"Yes, I remember. We didn't get introduced. My name's Matt Sullivan."

"Allison Cameron." She introduced herself and shook his hand, and then Allison motioned over to Chase, "This is my husband, Robert Chase." Both men nodded their heads at each other.

"How do you like diagnostics so far?" Cameron asked.

"It's challenging, I'm not use to theorizing so much, but it helps you to stay on your toes."

"What did the L.P. reveal?" Foreman asked very business like.

"It was negative for any kind of infection. We'll have to adjust our original assumptions." Sullivan replied. Foreman, Thirteen and Sullivan ran a partial differential, with Foreman and Sullivan batting the most ideas around. Thirteen even threw in ideas where they were wrong at some point. Chase and Cameron took notice that the young doctor did well holding his own in the differential. They watched for one moment while he sat in thought while Foreman and Thirteen continued to discuss ideas. Foreman and Thirteen finished discussing the case and returned to eating their lunch and discussing other things with Chase and Cameron. Everyone seemed to forget about Sullivan for a moment; who had stared off in thought, not even touching his food. "You still hungry?" Cameron asked once she realized he had not said anything for about five minutes. Suddenly Sullivan's head popped up, his eyes opened in amazement, "Oh my God, I know what it is!" Cameron sat back as he jumped out of his seat, knocking it on to the floor, "I KNOW WHAT IT IS!!!" He exclaimed, raising his arms in celebration. The entire cafeteria turned to see him, suddenly becoming quiet. Sullivan then promptly turned and ran out, continuing to chant that he had figured it out. Chase, Cameron, Foreman and Thirteen sat stunned, the entire cafeteria was looking at their table. "We better go check to see he doesn't do anything irresponsible." Foreman said as he and Thirteen excused themselves and went after him. Cameron looked around and saw people starting to return to their own business. She caught sight of Cuddy who was still staring at where Sullivan left. She quickly turned from the lunch counter to finding House and Wilson eating together at a corner table. House was still staring where Sullivan had rushed out. A look of interest was written across his face as he sat up, Wilson casually looked on.

"Be right back." Allison told Robert. She got up and quickly walked over to House and Wilson's table.

"Why Cameron, to what do we owe this pleasure from your pleasant figure?" House asked charmingly.

"You're not to go near him." Cameron warningly informed him. House turned to Wilson, "It looks like new Cameron, it sounds like new Cameron, but I guess you just can't get rid of those puppy dog feelings for good huh?" House said sarcastically.

"I saw you from over there. I could read it on your face." Cameron continued.

"For a second I thought you had been water boarding Wilson for your information. But it's nice to see that he respects the only rule we have between us." House said with a smile. Allison knew she should have thought better, but she asked anyway, not wanting the entire conversation to be a reprimand.

"And what rule would that be?" She asked.

"Bros before hoes." House said as he and Wilson bumped their fists together.

"What ever. Just keep your machinations away from him." Cameron said.

"Don't you already have one puppy to take care of? Last I checked polygamy was illegal in this state."

"He's a good doctor, let him be." Cameron finished as she walked back to Chase.

Wilson looked to House, "Cameron's warning is a little odd, considering that she's probably only just met the new guy. Do you think he could have some kind of terminal disease?" House smiled and laughed at Wilson, surprised that he would even make that kind of joke.

"No, but she knows that I was watching. And obviously she's afraid that I might influence him in some way." House replied.

"And will you?" Wilson asked. House turned toward Wilson, his eyes wide showing to him that the wheels were turning in his mind, "He's just gotten very interesting." House informed Wilson. Wilson shook his head, interesting meant House was going to find out more about this Sullivan guy. He then watched House's eyes move from him, to the counter. Wilson moved his eyes to see where House was looking, finding Cuddy and Mason on line together talking and laughing.

House suddenly put down his fork and got up abrasively.

"House, where are you going?" Wilson asked in surprise.

"Clinic." House replied morosely. Wilson studied House's walk as he left, his head low. Something told Wilson that House's first attempts must have failed.

******

House stared at his clinic patient. He was very annoyed with her, hell he had become increasingly annoyed ever since he had started working here, but this was becoming ridiculous. "You do realize that you have an STD, right?" House asked. The patient gave him some snide remark that she did not have a sexually transmitted disease and that she wanted her prescription of birth control pills renewed.

"I would normally do that for a prized prostitute such as yourself but I am, under law, bound to prevent the spread of sexually transmitted diseases. Hell, I don't want you giving me what you have should I call you one night."

"I am not a prostitute; I'm a mother with two kids who takes them to soccer practice." House stared at the woman level eyed, unimpressed and wondering why in the world she told him that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was making assumptions; those plastic double dees were throwing me off. Let me amend my statement. Milf. You're a milf I would not like to get a std from." The woman immediately picked up her things and stormed out of the examining room. "My boss is Dr. Cuddy. Her office is right across the clinic before you leave." House called out after her. He laughed to himself as he closed up the file and wrote his final remarks on it. "Next!" He called.

"I think that's the third patient you have gotten rid of in the time it took me to do one exam." Said the young voice of Dr. Sullivan. House turned to look at him; he was leaning in the door way with his arms crossed.

"Time goes faster if you tell the patients they are idiots." House informed.

"You what?" Sullivan asked incredulous.

"Try it, it works." House continued as he got up and poked his head out the door, "Next!" he called out to a nurse. Behind the nurse's station, he could see Cuddy leaving her office.

"Dude, you are going to be in so much trouble once Dr. Cuddy gets over here." House rubbed his hands together as he saw Cuddy open the doors from her office and come into the clinic. Sullivan watched a more mischievous smile which he thought would put Jim Carry's Grinch to shame, write itself all over House's face. "Come my sweet harpies' voice, my ears await you and your sweet music." House called out to her across the clinic. A dark look came over Cuddy's face.

"I think you just made her more mad." Sullivan whispered to him.

"One can only hope." House replied. Pain suddenly shot from House's leg, but he bit his lip, so that Sullivan wouldn't see. He moved back into the examining room and sat down on his chair, rubbing his leg.

"I'll take Dr. House's next patient." Sullivan called out to the nurse. He then looked back toward House, "I'll go write a toe tag for you." Sullivan offered, wanting to get away from the door as fast as possible.

"Hey." House said. Sullivan, perhaps against his better judgment walked back into the room. "Yeah?" He asked.

"That patient you and Foreman were working on, did you cure them?" Sullivan looked surprised by the question, putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, patient's cancer had sent out a scout into the bowel, causing flu like symptoms."

"Sounds like one in a million." House replied, taking his liquid gel pain killers.

"Yeah, it impressed my boss. Not to sound like I'm bragging, but I don't know who else would have been able to make it."

"Who else indeed." House replied, massaging his leg and breathing heavily.

"Dr. Sullivan, leave the room." Ordered the dark, angry voice of Lisa Cuddy. Sullivan froze and then gave House a look saying nice knowing you. House watched him leave while Cuddy closed the door after him.

"One in a million." House whispered to himself. Cuddy walked up to him, her hands on her hips. "Interesting." House said to himself. This guy was getting better and better by the minute.

"House!" Cuddy fumed. House looked up at Cuddy, balancing his head on his hand. Looking right into her dark blue orbs. "Hand cuffs or chains?" House asked her.

*******

Allison Cameron walked into the clinic just in time to see Cuddy hastily open one of the clinic doors and storm out, going back into her office. "Don't forget the whip next time." House called out after her. Cameron shook her head with a smile. She would not admit it but she, like so many others, had missed that. She placed some files down on the nurse's station and began to pick up some others waiting in a spiral holding folder. Sullivan appeared, putting a file down and picking up another.

"Keeping up with the work load?" Cameron asked him.

"To be honest, I'd rather be diagnosing." Sullivan replied. He called out a person's name, giving Cameron a wave goodbye as he walked back to his examining room. He noticed House was stretching his leg out and preparing the room for the next patient. Cameron placed her hand on her hip, he'd rather be diagnosing, she thought. There's no way in the world that another House had been created was there? Cameron prepared to head to an exam room, but decided to drop by to see House. She knocked on the door, surprised to see House getting the room ready for another patient. He looked up at her, "If you have the sniffles, you're required to strip down." Cameron laughed at the remark. She couldn't believe it. House actually looked like he was enjoying himself. He was still doing battle with Cuddy, terrorizing patients and doing some good. "Just wanted to see how you were handling all this. Looks like you'll finally be making up for all of those missed clinic hours."

"I think I'll be all caught up by 2043 now." House replied as he jumped up on the examining table to lie down. He let out a pained breath as he stretched his leg. Cameron tiredly moseyed over to his unoccupied chair and sat down, pulling her sweater closer around her arms.

"I can remember the lengths you use to go to so you wouldn't have to work down here." Cameron reminiscently said.

"It's not like I lost my memory or anything, Cameron." House replied, "Actually, at one point I did come to think of it. Creating a whole set of memories that I thought were real but weren't. Guess it gives new credence to that whole losing your mind thing." Cameron began to push herself back and forth, with her legs, in the small swivel chair, spending a quiet moment with the man she had come to consider her mentor. She thought back to when she was a child, a baby more so. She suddenly found herself drifting back to when she was little and how she loved to be pushed on a swing by her grandfather. She missed that man so much, he was so smart and kind, a very gentle and loving man. One of the most in her opinion.

"Stop what you're doing." House said through closed eyes, relishing the respite that Cameron's presence brought. Cameron stopped swiveling, thinking the squeaking noise was bothering House. "Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you with the chair.

"Not the chair Cameron, I mean stop thinking about a happy memory and associating me with it."

Cameron went slack jawed. "What makes you think that?" House smiled at her, "Observation. And I know you too well. Whenever there was a situation that was particularly stressful to you, you'd always escape down your rabbit hole of happy and sweet memories."

"Well excuse me big brother." Cameron replied.

"Excuse you for what?" House inquired.

"That I see you more than just as someone who was my boss but as a mentor."

"Why are you suddenly acting this way?"

"Maybe it has to do with the tone of your voice. You seem to forget constantly that there are people who care for you. Not just Wilson and Cuddy. The problem is that you make it so difficult for anyone to care for you."

House pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, out with Cameron." Cameron stood up, "No, not just 'out with it Cameron.' You need to get it through that thick head that there are people who generally care for you, me, Chase…"

"I know that about you two." House protested.

"And Foreman, Taub and Thirteen!"

"And what exactly are you trying to get at here?"

"That we're not just here for your amusement or games. I know how you like to keep a space between you and every human being the width of the Grand Canyon, but the thing you fail to grasp at is that the people, like me and Chase, have come to respect you and care for you whether you like it or not." House was silent for a moment. He felt like he was in the middle of a Christmas Carol and Cameron was the Ghost of Christmas Past and Present. It was annoying when she got like this.

"What exactly do you mean by all this?" House asked. Cameron's face lit up with a bemused and tired smile, "Not to do something like this again. Don't push us away like last time." She replied.

"Fine, I'll keep that in advisement the next time my brain wants to take a holiday without me."

"House." Cameron said. House crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, releasing a frustrated sigh. "Okay!" He said to Cameron. She smiled back at him, relieved that she said her piece.

"Was it a good one with Cuddy?" She asked.

"I'm going to take that as a sign that you are heading into Dr. Phil mode and as a sign that I should get back to work. This is my job after all." House said sarcastically as he jumped up and headed to the door, "Next patient!" He called and then he fell silent, dead in his tracks. Cameron had turned in her chair and was surprised to see House like that. She quickly got up and went to his side. "What is it?" She whispered to him. She turned her head in the direction he was looking. No doubt his sight was taken up by seeing Cuddy with her new fiancé, holding hands and laughing with him in her office.

Cameron looked back at House. His expression almost looked similar to the look on his face that day in the bus when he was trying to remember the person, who turned out to be Amber, he saw that was sick. She could not forget that look for a long time. She no doubt had a similar look of concern on her face. She took his arm, but he did not seem to respond. The look on his face was one of lost energy and a sadness that looked as bleak as a black hole. He looked like he was watching his worst fear come to life in front of him. Cameron wondered if it was his second worst fear, what with his psychotic break.

"Are you okay?" She dared ask. What if it wasn't what was in front of him? What if he was having some sort of relapse or other visions? Cameron took hold of his wrist and elbow and shook it some what. "Hey." She said reassuringly. House finally blinked, his mouth felt like a cotton ball. He leaned heavily on his cane and turned back into the room, "Yeah." He said near above a whisper. Cameron watched him sit back down on the small chair. She looked back in the direction of Cuddy's office and saw a sight which she thanked…what ever power there was in the universe; that House did not see. Cuddy kissing Mason. Cameron stood for a moment and crossed her arms. She guessed she was happy for Cuddy. She slightly turned her head back and forth, a scowl coming over her features. Good God, she thought to herself, there were times when that woman just pissed her off no end.

She walked back in and closed the door and stood in silence with her mentor. He now began to swivel back and forth dejectedly. In their silence, she could suddenly hear movement outside. It sounded like a stretcher was being moved through the hallway. A knock came at the door next and Sullivan let himself in, taking off his glasses. Both Cameron and House turned their attention to him, "I think I just found a case." He told them.

"What is it?" House asked.

"The patient I was just examining just collapsed due to dehydration. They are rushing him to the ER now. But, before he did, he told me he was allergic to… water." House sat up straight in the chair, his eyes wide open. Cameron could almost see his mind begin to compute the possibilities and symptoms faster then the fastest super computer ever could.

"Water you say?" House asked.

"Yes." Sullivan replied, "And this was a condition the patient said he had only begun to suffer from recently." House's eye's radiated interest and fascination. Sullivan left the room, almost at a run. Cameron looked back at House, his upper body erect, his face, his chin squared, looking, how could she describe it? Almost heroic. Before she knew it, he had darted across the room and out the door, following after Sullivan.

"Wow." Cameron found herself saying to herself a few minutes after House left..

______________________________________________________________________________

End of Part III. Part IV coming soon.


	4. Autumn, October to November

_**October, Autumn: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

"It's been awhile since you've been up here." Wilson said as he walked onto the roof.

"Forgot how nice the sunsets were. Came up here to escape. Thought I would bring back my own tradition." House replied.

"You helped the team out with the last case. See any more new cases on the horizon?" House looked at Wilson and moved from the ledge to another side of the roof. "Don't tell me I have to send you to your room now do I?" Wilson probed.

"It was just one case." House protested, "I didn't actually think a case would find me."

"Is it a matter that it found you or you just joined because you miss it?" House shook his head, "I miss it, but I don't want to go back yet. Not until…"

"House, you're doing fine. You told me, you told your doctor that you haven't seen any delusions in almost a month."

"I hear their voices from time to time." House admitted.

"Not all the time?" Wilson queried.

"No. Not recently."

"Then that means your treatment is working. If you ask me I think you could go back to the team."

"I'm in pain." House replied, "It's hard to concentrate. These wishful thinking pills barely take the edge off. The pain clouds my judgment."

"It's better than the alternative. I think you should ask Cuddy to reinstate you."

"No, she does that then…"

"Then?" Wilson continued, left on a cliff hanger. House tensed up and became silent. Realization suddenly dawned on Wilson, "If you go back, then Sullivan will have to leave because he's on a long term, substitute, position. You don't want to go back because then he'll be fired."

"That isn't the case." House protested.

"You want him to stay so you can put him through his paces. Or your paces, however you make that work."

"No!" House said vehemently.

"Then what else?" Wilson asked. House jumped up and sat on the ledge. He looked away over to the horizon as twilight began to descend across Princeton. House was not forth coming with the answer; he did not want to say why he did not want to return to his old job, his old life. Wilson sighed, he did not know nor did he know of any other technique to persuade House to tell him what he was thinking.

"Alright, keep this to yourself then. But I think you are doing a great disservice to yourself and to the hospital."

"Okay dad." House replied sarcastically.

"Damn it, House, why can't you realize that what you did was important. You helped solve the case in fewer days in perhaps what would have taken Foreman days to diagnose. You gave that person back the ability to drink water for crying out loud. Can't you see? You're needed, you were made for this." Wilson patted House on the shoulder, walked to the door and let himself off the roof.

What would it take, House thought? How would he be able to face a patient again? There were a few times when he had clamed up, that he did not know what to think next. Luckily Thirteen or Taub would give an idea, which he would mock, and then get himself back on track. It was thrilling and dare he say it fun. Back in his element. But wasn't it that same element that had gotten him where he was before? If he returned, would the voices return? What was it that caused all of that in the first place? Would he be able to stay clean? There were positives to it though, working with the team again, poking his finger where people did not want him to. But the most fun of it all, it was after all an easy case, was sparing with Sullivan. The kid had a sharp mind and few of House's insults seemed to phase him. That piqued his curiosity about him even more. The door opened again and House turned to see if it were Wilson returning to the roof.

"Dr. Sullivan." House said.

"I was just coming up here for some privacy." Sullivan said as he began to close the door and leave.

"What's stopping you?" House asked. Sullivan stopped and hesitated for a moment. He made sure a large rock, used to keep the door propped open was securely in place and then walked out into the wind.

"I didn't think anyone else would be up here. Was looking for some solitude." Sullivan told House.

"Me too." House replied.

"Sorry." Sullivan replied.

"For what?" House queried.

"For…well…nothing. Never mind." Sullivan stammered. House watched the young doctor take off his glasses and loosen his tie. The young man seemed to be walking aimlessly for a moment and then decided that it would be best to leave.

"Where are you going, Fordham Prep?" Sullivan stopped in his tracks and turned to look at House, "How did you know where I went to school?" He asked.

"I made it my business to know." House replied. Sullivan moved closer, "Look, I understand you for some reason get some kind of jolly tormenting people you work with, but I don't appreciate it. I'm here to do a job, okay. Don't play your crazy games with me." House's mind suddenly came to life. Sullivan had just said his six favorite words.

"Oh yes, you work hard. Trying to save your soul? Trying to save other people's souls for them? Maybe show others that they can be more than they have already done when they stick a dirty needle in their arm or have unprotected sex with a person infected with AIDs?"

"That sounds a bit extreme…" Sullivan began to retort.

"There's something I'm going to tell you which you obviously did not learn at fairy land school: Everybody Lies."

"That's an extreme…"

"Not an extreme." House cut him off, "This is something you will have to accept and accept soon. Sooner you do, the faster you will be able to help a patient."

'I just helped saved a man's life. I don't think I need to ascribe to a philosophy that assumes the worst in people." Sullivan replied.

"You have to, especially in this business."

"Being a doctor is not supposed to be a business. It should be about helping people."

"Oh, but it is a business, my naïve friend. People put all kinds of crap into their bodies everyday, things that can be very harmful, painful and destructive. And then they rely on people like us to make them all better. People don't want to be helped, they just want to be fixed so that they can go back to the things in life they like to hurt themselves most with."

Sullivan squared his eye at House.

"Is that your outlook on every human being, or are you just trying to project yourself on to the entirety of the whole human race like some sort of demigod?"

"What?" House said surprised.

"Don't think I haven't read up about you, Dr. House. Don't think that I haven't made inquiries from all of your colleagues. I know your kind too well."

"My kind?" House asked, fascinated by the conversation.

"You think you are the one with all the answers, in my view that's the definition of arrogance."

"And what do you call shouting out in the middle of a packed cafeteria that you know the answer to something? Maybe a little childish, but one could make the argument that it boarders on selfishness." House retorted.

"So every action that I take is potentially suspect? I know Socrates said question everything, but even that is going too far."

"I live for going to far." House replied.

"And I would think that you would have learned what happens when you push the boundaries too far. Especially in your own case." Sullivan reminded.

"My motives are not important. What is important is the practice of medicine, your practice and in that practice you must be objective and ruthless." House lectured.

"You don't think I am either of those enough?" Sullivan asked.

"You are, but you need to be more. And you will be." House replied.

House and Sullivan regarded each other for a moment. A cool wind suddenly blew across them. They stared at each other, neither of them wishing to blink. The other held the other, but it was Sullivan who showed the first signs of wavering, feeling mentally drained and tired. The debate between him and House drained his mind, the previous case weighing on him. House's strategy of attack felt like a whirlwind combination of philosophy, ethics, medical ethics, religion and medicine itself. House did not look as phased at all, he looked stronger. Sullivan wanted to go home and sleep the rest of the day.

"What was the point of that whole exercise?" Sullivan asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." House replied. Sullivan moved back to the door, "Whatever." He said under his breath. He opened the door and disappeared back into the building. House watched him leave. The verbal sparring was important, not just to find how far he could push the kid, but to see if he could still do it. House felt satisfied that he still had the mental faculties to argue what ever he could think of that's under the sun. This Sullivan guy was strong, it would take a lot more to see what exactly would break his demeanor. House would have to step up his game to the next level. This was going to be a challenge and he loved challenges. House remained on the roof until it was dark. So many challenges he thought. So many things to over come. House began to move toward the door. If Sullivan was going to require a step up, then so would his efforts with Cuddy. Before he reached the door, House was suddenly over come with a feeling of nausea. The pain in his stomach over came him, it was painful. It combined with the pain in his leg and he fell down on his left knee. He slowly could feel whatever content in his body, liquids and food, slowly make its way up his digestive tract until he felt it in his throat. A vile combination of different liquids and bile sprayed out of his mouth in front of him. He breathed hard and more substance and bile came out of his mouth. He leaned back taking a breath, how much longer would he continue to experience vomiting like this? He swallowed hard, his breath now laced with the smell of vomit. He breathed slowly, the nausea slowly subsiding. The nausea was coming more and more frequently, he wanted it to stop. He wanted to know the causes. He wished he could put the symptoms together, but was having no luck. He would need help, but not yet. He would figure this out. House squared his jaw and pushed up against gravity, trying to ignore his pain. He raised himself up, rubbing his leg once he had found his feet. He breathed hard, stepping over his vomit and heading to the door. He kicked the rock out of the way and watched the door close behind him.

_**November, Autumn.**_

Cuddy looked up from her newspaper to take in her surroundings. She had decided to take her lunch in the cafeteria today. She was sitting by herself, but she really did not mind. It allowed her to be alone with her thoughts and to keep her eyes open on things around the hospital. She wanted as much as she could to spread the belief that she had eyes and ears all around the hospital, it was part of her management style. She wanted every doctor, nurse, orderly and lawyer to think that she could be behind them at a moment's notice. It's why she cut off that young doctor's tie so many years ago. She wanted to spread fear. And he never did wear a tie again. She surmised that was way she constantly went after House in the past. If nothing else, then to show to the hospital that he wasn't the only doctor who could try and treat her like a push over. She could not afford dissention in the ranks. There were other doctors who tried to do the same thing as House did. She had taken great pleasure in verbally eviscerating them or firing them on the spot. But, not House. She had come close, but he was still too valuable. It was a compromise she lived with constantly. The hospital needed him, he needed it and more she needed him there. For what reasons that she had, she would not say.

House, in some form or another, always found a way to invade her thoughts. The thought of him would appear whether it was during her job as an administrator or under her own privacy. It wasn't all the time, but it would be a random day dream when she did not want to work and then she would look down at her desk and remember back to when they first knew each other at the University of Michigan. Their first conversation had been a fight, the story of their whole relationship. But she would think of the good times there and then she would move to the present. Cuddy turned in time to see the very man she was thinking about walk into the room, with Wilson, Foreman and the team. House had been getting more and more involved in different cases with the team. He had found three cases in the clinic alone last month. A combined discovery with Thirteen and Sullivan one night, on a particularly difficult night, when the emergency room was full, resulted in the discovery of a case. On five different occasions she asked him if he was ready to go back. All five times he rejected it and quietly went back to the clinic. More and more she saw Foreman or Thirteen come into the clinic to find him, consult with him and get his perspective. Even the new guy, Sullivan, had come down once or five times. She remembered on one or two occasions, Foreman and Taub or Sullivan convinced House to go back with them to solve a case. Foreman was no where near solving a case as fast as House. And each time House would return to the clinic to terrorize patients a new. He had even consented to do some lectures for her. He had even just done one this morning!

Wilson kept her informed about his mental health. She could tell however when he was keeping information to himself about House. His silent way of telling her that if she wanted to know more, she would have to go find out for herself or ask him. She looked back over again and saw House was sitting with the team, a table wide differential taking place at the table. She noticed that Dr. Sullivan seemed to be sitting closer to House. It suddenly brought to the forefront of her mind how she had seen the young doctor and House conversing more and more through out the hallways of the hospital. One time House had left the clinic and then forty-five minutes later, he returned, conversing with Sullivan on a wide range of things. Foreman had informed her that House had indeed begun to question Sullivan on everything, the same way he had treated Foreman, Cameron and Chase and then later Taub, Thirteen and Kutner. Oh, Kutner! The memory of him still pained her. Foreman had told her that Sullivan had been able to hold his own for about one full week when on a case. By the second week, House had succeed at revealing something very personal about Sullivan.

"_So you work this hard so you can act big? Feel like a hero? Is that the reason why you're a doctor?"_ House demanded.

"_I'm doing the best I can!"_ Sullivan protested.

"_Your best isn't good enough! You've spent the last twenty minutes being an idiot and throwing out totally random stupid ideas while bi woman over there has had ten better theories then you have."_

"_I'm touched you noticed."_ Thirteen said sarcastically.

"_THINK! Stop pulling random crappy ideas out of your ass, other wise you won't be able to take credit and feel victorious later and fantasize about how you saved the old man when you were unable to save your real dad."_

"_Don't__. __You__. __Dare__!"_ Sullivan said evenly and angry.

House did dare and word had spread very quickly that Sullivan's father had died, when Matthew was very young, misdiagnosed as having cancer but really suffered from lead poisoning. She had also heard around that he has a twin sister, who lives with him in Princeton, and that they both work to try and help their mother and younger brother and sister, all of whom still live in northern New Jersey. She winced when she learned that House also revealed that Sullivan's mother is an alcoholic.

"And how are we this day?" Came the voice of Sebastian Mason. She smiled.

"Brightened."

"No run ins with Dr. Dark?" He asked.

"Please don't refer to him as that?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm sorry love, just the way you've talked about him sometimes, I just thought it appropriate."

Cuddy smiled taking hold of his wrist and accepting a kiss from him. "Yes, but he doesn't seem to be anymore. One can only hope though." She said. Mason shook his head. Cuddy had met Mason while at Cameron and Chase's wedding. He seemed to pick her right out of the crowd. She was the lady in red after all, she said to herself. He was charming, intelligent, graceful and handsome. She felt herself instantly attracted to him. She spent the rest of the reception with him, she really couldn't do anything else, and Rachel was with her after all. He had insisted on a dance with her which she accepted. It was magical for Cuddy, gliding across the dance floor. He was strong and delicate. She had not wanted to leave the moment. She was hoping on reliving it later tonight at the hospital charity benefit. Which reminded her, she was going to have to tell a certain doctor that he would have to be there. She looked back over to House's table and saw that he was gone as well as Foreman and Taub. Thirteen and Sullivan were the only one's who remained, talking and drinking coffee. Cameron and Chase walked by and joined them. She noticed Dr. Sullivan and his penchant for not always wearing professional clothing. On an on and off basis he was coming into work wearing jeans and sneakers. This was going to have to stop. But, she could take care of it later, right now she wanted to spend some time with her fiancé.

*****

House sat quietly on a park bench, the one he always came to when he wanted to get away from the hospital for an hour or more. He was focused on the ground, patches of grass revealed soft dirt, which he had been drawing in for the last…he did not know, he lost track of time. It did not matter what it was, he drew stick figures, lines, mathematical formulas, stick figures burning other stick figures. He began to write Lisa's name and then rubbed it out with his foot. Too many pressures of late, the voices and nausea kept bothering him. Plus, if he had to look at another patient with a sore throat, he was sure he was going to stick cotton down the next one's throat. No, he needed to get away from his former lackeys from seeking his advice. He wanted to never again see Cuddy with her fiancé. He wondered if she could be serious. He couldn't put his finger on what was happening. He had precious little information about him. No one in the hospital knew him, and Cuddy kept his file too well under guard. And he knew Cuddy too well to realize when she was acting irrationally; this he knew was out of character for her. He just had to find a way, a method to make her realize it.

"There you are." Sullivan said.

"What are you doing here?" House asked.

"I was sent by Dr. Cuddy to find you. You're not the easiest person to find when you don't want to be found." Sullivan replied.

House smirked, "She still wasn't brave enough to come and find me herself." House filed this away as proof that Cuddy was not acting like herself.

"Why'd she send you and not Wilson?" House asked.

"She happened to be reprimanding me at the time and then sent me on this 'mission,' probably saw it as some kind of punishment I suppose. I get the feeling that woman thinks she's a queen too much."

"Yeah, I challenge that all the time." House replied with a smirk. "Reprimanding you for what exactly?" House asked.

"For my clothes."

"That must mean she wants to get them off you." House replied.

"She wishes. I had just finished up with a clinic patient when she walked into my exam room, shuts the door and then proceeded to warn me that my attire should be more professional and I should come with a shirt and tie every day. I don't see where she gets off telling me how I should dress when she wears skirts that show off her ass too much." House burst out laughing at Sullivan's observation. The kid rarely talked like that. When ever he had been in his presence, he always spoke too much medicine.

From Sullivan's point of view, he had not known House very long, but he could not help but feel a chill run up his spine from seeing House's laughter. It was…unsettling to him. Sullivan found the courage any way to sit down next to House. "I get the feeling that you two have some…thing between you two. I find her to be very suspicious of you." Sullivan observed. House suppressed another laugh, oh and what cause he did to make her feel suspicious of him.

"You might say that." House replied. "I can tell there's another catch as to why she sent you. What is it?"

"I think it might have to do with that hospital benefit tonight." Sullivan informed.

"Probably wants me to try and rub elbows with all the rich people. She told you, you have to attend didn't she." House asked.

"She made it quite clear that I did. Like I want to spend more than an hour with rich snobby, elite people. Give me the clinic or a pandemic any day. Well, maybe not the clinic" House regarded Sullivan one more time. He then shot up, fighting his way through the chilly November air. "Where are you going?" Sullivan called out. House turned, "To tell her where she can put that invitation to the benefit." House replied, causing Sullivan to smile.

******

"Unsuccessful I see." Wilson said in his best Bond villain voice. "No, but it was fun." House replied. And how it was fun, going into Cuddy's office and announcing to her that he and Sullivan were not her pawns to use against the inbred rich elite. They could be heard out in the clinic. Yes, he and all of his teams had to ultimately attend, but he got some off clinic hours in return. He planned to share some of those hours with both Wilson and Sullivan. Sullivan had provided the perfect opportunity for him to go bug Cuddy. He would have to do that more often. God, how he thrilled at making her angry, it felt right. He couldn't stop smiling hours after wards. In the crowd he could see her with her date, but the sight of it no longer bothered him. He had gotten a foot hold today, he could see it and more importantly he saw her passion. Things were looking up. He had moved closer toward them, without them seeing him of course. Cuddy seemed to light up the room, wearing a silver silken gown and sapphire earrings. Even from far away he saw the sapphires bring her eyes to life.

"House?" He turned to hear Cameron's voice. Cameron as well looked breath taking, wearing a light blue dress with emerald earrings. Cameron motioned with her hand that he should follow her. Cameron met up with Chase, they had acquired at least three tables and both teams were present sitting or standing. Taub had brought his wife and Sullivan was with a woman he had not seen before. She had curly strawberry blond hair and she wore a simple black dress. House noticed Foreman and Thirteen return from the dance floor to sit down. Thirteen looked just as gorgeous as Cameron. She wore a green dress, some what form fitting, showing off the best aspects of her figure, but tasteful and fashionable. Wilson joined up as well carrying a few drinks with him. House stopped and took the scene in, his teams; his…friends were all here. It was only missing…her. Wilson came up to him to hand him a drink, House declined it. Wilson was a little surprised by it, but kept the drink to himself. Sullivan got up, along with his date, coming around the table and walking over to them. Foreman had gone to get a drink and House caught Thirteen checking out both Sullivan and his date. House couldn't wait to use that against her later.

"Dr. Wilson, Dr. House good evening." Sullivan said.

Wilson raised his glass to him. "Dr. Sullivan, hello and who is this gorgeous young lady on your arm?" Wilson asked. House already knew the answer to who the woman is, he had studied her features.

"I'd like to introduce you both to my sister, Kathleen. Kathleen, I'd like you to meet Dr. Wilson and the man who will probably end my life." Matthew introduced.

"Oh so you're Dr. House." Kathleen said extending her hand to both of them.

"And you're his twin." House replied.

"Yes I am." Kathleen replied. "Fraternal twin as you can see, but you can see I'm female. You're the brilliant doctor who's finally decided to stand up and challenge my brother."

"I can't take all the credit." Wilson joked facetiously.

"I've only just begun." House replied.

"Kath." Matthew chided.

"What? It's good for you. You deserve every second of it." Kathleen replied with a smile to her brother.

"Your vengeance against me for being born first?" Matthew joked.

"Okay, you two are obviously having your own version of a sibling fight, so I just might go over to the open bar." House said.

"My brother was right about you. You're the very definition of the word sarcasm."

"What do you do for a living?" Wilson asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm a special ed teacher. I teach second and third grade." Kathleen responded. House filed this away, both of them were hard working and in high stress jobs. More for him to pick at later. He already was waiting for an opportunity to spring his knowledge on Thirteen. Was she thinking of straying from Foreman? Too juicy.

"What do you think of this evening's festivities?" Wilson asked charmingly.

"I'll admit that I was some what reluctant to come when Matt asked me, but I am enjoying my time here." Kathleen said.

The night had moved gracefully and peacefully throughout the night. It was late when the party began to break up. House and Wilson were smoking cigars. Wilson was surprised that House did not have anything to drink. More signs that House was changing for the better. His old routine of torturing new doctors had not faded away though. But, the pain was a constant factor for him. It probably always would be. He even had caught him glancing at Cuddy all night and tried to persuade him to go over to her. At one point he almost had managed to convince him to do just that, but House remained in his reluctance. Cameron had managed to get him to dance with her during a waltz, while Wilson had the pleasure of dancing with Sullivan's sister. Things finally began to die down around midnight. House was no where to be found as Wilson began to gather his things. He had managed to find Cuddy who was leaning against the main desk in the hall, waiting for Mason. Wilson thought at first that he saw a look of melancholy etched on her face, like if she felt she had missed out on something. But it was gone as soon as Wilson said hello and Cuddy told him that she needed to get home soon to the baby. Wilson still had no luck in finding House yet.

House had been stalking the tables outside the hospital. The charity event had extended outside this year, enclosed by tents and heat pumped in. House was looking for any cake or things that were still intact to satisfy a sudden sweet tooth. Maybe he even would have some champagne as well. If on cue, House came across an unopened bottle when his ear propped up to hear the strumming of a piano not too far away. House followed the sound around the corner to the small stage that had been set up for one of the small bands that had been hired to play here tonight. House turned the corner and saw the familiar figure of Sullivan slowly and carefully moving his fingers across the keys of the piano, playing a piece of music that he had not heard before. House moved as close as he could, not wanting to disturb the young man from playing. He found an empty seat and sat down, slowly sipping his champagne, listening to the different melodies that Sullivan was playing. He moved from playing the first piano solo from the opening of the play "Rent" to playing "Piano Man" to one of The Fray's songs. Sullivan began to play a new piece of music, something that sounded haunting. House stared and listened until Sullivan finally realized that he wasn't alone, turning in surprise to see House listening to him play.

"You're pretty good." House told him.

"It's been awhile since I've had a chance to play. Kathleen seems to have befriended Cameron and Thirteen. Came out here so I didn't have to wait and found this piano all by itself. Thought I would see if I could still play."

"What was the last thing you were playing?" House asked.

"Uh, you might think it stupid." Sullivan replied.

"Try me." House replied.

"It's the first song off the music soundtrack to that movie called "The Fountain." Weird movie, but beautiful music."

"Sounded like it. You know any classical music like Mozart or Bach?"

"It's been a long while since I've played either of those. I use to take lessons up until I was seven. After…after my dad died there was no more time for lessons. But, what I found that I do manage to be able to do is being able to hear a piece of music and reproduce it. I saw that movie and after seeing it my sister and I went to a bar, found a piano there and I sat down immediately and played it."

'That's quite a gift." House said. Sullivan hit a few more keys and began to play another song when he turned back to House.

"You seemed pretty interested. Do you play?"

House shook his head, "Yes, but not for a while now." Sullivan moved off the chair, offering it to House. "Let's hear you tickle those keys." Sullivan said.

House hesitated for a moment. The last time he played was the beginning of his delusions. Hesitantly, he moved over and sat down in front of the piano. Sullivan pulled up a seat so that he could be close to the piano. House placed his cane on top of the piano and held his hands over the keys. Sullivan sat in ready silence as House finally decided to bring his fingers down to the keys. Sullivan watched in amazement as House's fingers expertly and gracefully touched every key, playing a wonderful melody of music combined from Bach, Mozart and Beethoven. House stopped for a moment to allow his fingers to rest.

"That was beautiful." Sullivan said. "Could you teach me that?" He asked House. House regarded the young man for a moment, turning the request over in his mind.

"Watch my hands closely." House said. Sullivan did just that as House played part of one of Beethoven's symphonies. Then he played some Mozart and Bach. Sullivan had moved over onto the chair and began to try to mimic House's hands, House jumping in when he missed a key. House after about thirty minutes of playing, moved off the chair to sitting next to the piano.

"Play a little more music from that movie." House asked.

"It be better if we had someone playing the chello and violin parts. It would really bring it to life."

"Play." House said again in annoyed pain.

House sat down and looked up at where the roof of the tent had been opened by the workers, allowing a clear view at the stars. Sullivan began to play the piano part of the song 'The Last Man" from "The Fountain" as House looked at the stars sipping his champagne. He fell deep into thought as Sullivan continued to play, the stars reminding him of Cuddy's sapphires and eyes.

She had been standing outside to get some air. Mason was taking too long to come out. It was getting later and later and Cuddy needed to get home to the baby. As she stood in the moon light, she suddenly could hear the distant playing of a piano. Her thoughts immediately went to House, knowing that he probably found a piano to play. She walked back in, through the cafeteria to outside on the patio, trying to locate the source of the music. She finally rounded a corner, opening the flap of a tent and poked her head in and then, suddenly found herself spying on the sight in front of her. House playing the piano and Sullivan listening, almost like if he were learning at House's feet. She saw House's hands fly across the keys. It was one of the things she admired, maybe even loved most of House's talents. His ability to play the piano. She watched House move from the piano and allowed Sullivan to take over, playing the piano next while House listened on, looking up at the stars. This was a sight she had not seen often from House, being a teacher. At the same time, she very much wanted to walk over there and sit with him and listen to the music. She herself was becoming more and more impressed with Sullivan. She had heard rumors, gossip actually, around the hospital of people calling him the "young House." That also sent an odd feeling into her stomach when she heard that. Sullivan is a good doctor, she was part of the process that hired him. He was young and still inexperienced. She knew she did not need another Cameron, twisted by House, on her hands. She looked at her watch knowing now that she could wait no longer. But at the same time she made a note to herself that she would have to get more involved in the education and guidance of this young doctor. She took one more moment to take in the scene, memorizing every detail, including the forlorn look on House's face. It was time to go as Cuddy stole herself away from it, wishing more and more that she could be part of it and it bothered her thoughts during the entire walk to the parking lot. In the far off distance, she could hear the sound of an ambulance siren speeding toward the Hospital's emergency room. "Please not another one." She prayed as she climbed into her car.

End of Part IV. Part V coming soon.


	5. Late Autumn, Beginning of December

_**December, Late Autumn: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

_December 1__st_

The cold dark wind blew against the windows of the differential room of Princeton Plainsboro, whipping newly fallen snow across the roof and grounds onto freshly paved streets. The windows shook and rattled against the force of the wind. But the early cold winter air could not break the concentration of the five doctors who had taken a quick respite from arguing over the spread of a disease to pause for a moment, as suggested by Foreman, to each think about and evaluate their role in the case. House felt tired; his leg hurting more so with the change of the seasons. He could predict that more bad weather was on its way. House had been going through the long process of running through different differentials, symptoms and past conclusions. Then, like a match, two random thoughts became one in his head.

House looked over the team in stunned amazed silence, his eyes opening wide in realization. It was as if time were suddenly moving in slow motion. He looked at the board, filled from angle to angle with words, arrows and words crossed out. He noted all the symptoms that remained, all of them suddenly fitting together neatly in his mind. He looked out over the team, all of them also putting the pieces together, assessing the results of tests and their own observations. His eyes went to Foreman and Thirteen, who were both converting and putting the case together step by step. He noticed, Taub, sitting right next to him, was still further behind, but slowly assessing the information. Then his eyes fell on Sullivan, who was furtherest away from him. He then watched Sullivan's eyes also open in amazement and then watched him push his notes away. He watched him take off his glasses and then drop them on the table and slowly lean back in his chair, a look of realized and abject horror slowly coming over his face. Sullivan sat back fully in his chair looking some what to his left and then to his right, his mouth slowly opening, he looked like he did not want to breathe.

The next to slowly add their surprise and shock was Thirteen, her eyes opened wide in horror as well. Taub and Foreman soon added their own shocked surprise.

Sullivan leaned over to the side of his chair, still not wanting to breathe, all eyes slowly focusing on him. His mouth was more agape as he looked into everyone's face, from Foreman to Thirteen. He finally took a breath, "It's my fault." He barely said above a whisper. He looked from Thirteen to the dry erase board to House. A sound escaped his mouth, but no words, he still couldn't breathe. His face was turning red. His body finally forced him to take gasps of breath. "Oh my God!" He finally managed to say. "Oh my God it's my fault!" He got up and crossed the room, his hands on top of his head. He collapsed into one of the near by chairs by the door. He sat uneven in the chair, the full scope of his actions flooding his brain. He could see every test, every question, every new discovery and every procedure come back to him. He could see himself in action. House could see that he was already saying to himself that he should have gone left instead of right – the human brain's vain attempt to try and change the past. House noticed that Sullivan's face began to experience its own different stages of grief. Tears welled up in Sullivan's eyes. Sullivan still could not speak nor did he want to breathe.

Thirteen covered the lower half of her face with both her hands while Foreman put his hand against his forehead. House had gotten up and moved till he was standing behind Taub, who was also staring at Sullivan, he himself in shock. Taub retraced his steps as well, but knowing the full truth as well. House looked to the board, the facts irrefutable to him now. He then turned back and studied Sullivan's face and body, grief pumping its way through his veins. Sullivan covered his face, his mouth as dry as cotton. He wanted to vomit. "It's my fault." He once again repeated. House turned back towards the team, he himself realizing the seriousness of the situation. The door opened and Cuddy walked in. She immediately could sense that something was not right in the room. She looked to Sullivan, who looked like he wanted to die and all the shocked looks of the other doctors. She looked to House whose eyes were wide open. She could tell that he was running the whole case over in his mind. Shock was not something she often saw on House's features.

"What's wrong?" She asked House.

House drew a breath, "All of our assumptions are wrong. The patient is going to die." He said dryly and coldly. Cuddy's hands opened and she felt her own jaw drop open. That was something that House did not say often. Her eyes turned in the direction of everybody else's, back toward Sullivan.

Sullivan held his head in his hands. He kept seeing everything, rewound in an endless loop. He practically had led the fight, interpreted every symptom, and had run dozens of tests with Taub and Thirteen. He had checked, double checked even triple checked all of their assumptions. He had administered the medication, the dosage. He could see the family in his eye, reassuring them that everything would be okay. That their mother would be okay. The implications were weighing down on him, hurting him. His heart felt like it was going to burst. "I…I killed her."

House could suddenly hear in his mind his own words, words from a lecture long ago. _"It is a statistical fact of medicine that you are going to screw up. You are going to kill someone."_ Sullivan had just fallen into that statistic. There was partial blame all around, but this case had practically been started by Sullivan and now its terrible end was coming.

*****

"What are you doing?" Thirteen asked confused. She had been told by Cuddy to go check on the patient, to inform the family of what was going to happen and to make sure the patient was comfortable. Thirteen was about to ask, "Why me?" when Cuddy, Foreman and House disappeared into the adjoining office. She could tell there was Hell to pay. She had left the diagnosis room and taken the elevator to the patient's floor. She was tired and was walking slowly. She had stopped at the nurse's station to quickly sign some papers and to be informed about an independent patient, not associated with the case. She then continued her lone melancholy journey to the patient's room, her every footstep echoing in her ears. As she approached, she saw the familiar figure of Sullivan standing outside the door, his arm up against it, his head leaning against his arm.

"What are you doing? How did you get up here so quickly?" She asked.

"Ran up the stairs." He replied. He put his hands in his pockets; a look of total remorse covered his face.

"Why did you come up here?" Thirteen asked. Sullivan ran his hand over his eyes, he felt unable to look at Thirteen.

"To see this through." Sullivan whispered. Thirteen took him by his shoulder and led him over to a near settee, sitting him down and she right next to him.

"Cuddy told me to tell the family. You don't have to." She said.

"I have to, it's my fault."

"Matt, you're acting like you are a murderer. You're not!"

"It's treatable, I didn't see it. Now she's going to die because of my mistake. God, this isn't even a mistake – that word doesn't begin to cover it."

"It's not murder, Sullivan." Thirteen stressed to him.

Sullivan composed himself and reached over and took the medical chart from Thirteen's hand.

"I'm going to see this through to the end, Remy. I have to. It's my responsibility more so than yours." Thirteen stared at him in surprise. Since Sullivan had joined the team, gossip from around the hospital had given him the nickname "the young House" or "House's apprentice." In that moment, Remy could see that those nick names did him no justice. She wouldn't deny that he was intelligent, methodical, and at times arrogant. But, personally wanting to go in to inform a patient of their impending death earned him her respect. But she could also tell that he was very emotional as well. She willingly let go of the chart.

"Alright, but I'm going in with you." She informed. Sullivan shook his head and stood up, Thirteen stood up right next to him. He took a moment to compose himself, walked to the door and then opened it and he and Thirteen walked in.

******

"You need to put me back in control of diagnostics." House announced as he burst through both doors of Cuddy's office, interrupting a conversation between her, Wilson and Mason. Cuddy looked at him surprised as did the other two.

"House it's late, we can talk about this tomorrow." She told him.

"No, you'll do it now. What has happened is unacceptable. You need to put me back in. It's time for me to go back in." House protested.

"House, I've been offering you your old job back for months now."

"That was before this case. That was before when I was operating under the assumption that Foreman could do his job. Well, he's proven he can't and now a patient will be dead soon because of it."

"House…"

"Why are you acting reluctant now? The first day I was back you wanted to put me back in my old job. Well, here's your opportunity. Give me back the keys to the kingdom, woman."

"House, this isn't just my decision anymore. The board of trustees has to be informed and they have the final say of whether you can be reinstated. "

"And the board will probably not be too keen on reinstating a doctor with opiate dependencies and who recently suffered a break with reality." Mason adjured, his voice filled with a mocking tone filled with as much indignity he could muster. House gave Mason a look that screamed DIE!

"Excuse me, sexually repressed, but no one asked for your input on this. Last I checked, your name wasn't on the door, her's was. Now, back to the matter at hand." House yelled.

Cuddy looked back at House with anger and indignity. She immediately told Mason and Wilson to leave. It was obvious, at this late hour, that she was going to have to handle House, and she couldn't do that with two other men in her way, who were probably going to try to talk for her. Both Wilson and Mason left. Mason had turned to give Cuddy a reassuring look, but she did not notice it, her mind, throwing its defenses up, preparing to engage House.

"You do not…" Cuddy began but was immediately cut off by House.

"I don't care about his sensibilities or yours right now. We have a more pressing issue here." House yelled.

"Yes you! Some how you have to make it about you. Well guess what, House? Just because you want something right now doesn't mean that it is within my power to grant it."

"He makes a statement about protocol and you instantly agree with him." House yelled extending his arm in the direction of her door. "You've never allowed protocol to stop you from bending the rules before. Why in bloody perdition can you not do so now?"

"House! I've been trying to put you back in diagnostics for months? Why do you think I wanted to put you back in? There was a small window of opportunity that I could, now I can't. It's in the board's hands now."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" House demanded.

"Every time I tried, you never allowed me to get a word in edge wise about it. You kept walking away back to the clinic. What was I supposed to do? You never check your mail, or notices or your email. It's your own fault!"

House froze and let out an angry grunt, turning away from Cuddy and walking to another area of her office. He wanted to knock something over or break something.

"House, you have no one else to blame but yourself. You should have listened. I can't do anything about putting you back in charge of diagnostics until at least tomorrow and then you have to be vetted by the board and our own psychiatrist. There's no magic wand that I can wave here. My hands are tied."

House turned back, an angry look on his face. He held his cane tightly and leaned back against one of her chairs, tapping the cane against his foot. He was angry, angry at himself, angry at Foreman, angry at the team, angry that he was in pain and angry that Cuddy once again was making an easy situation complicated.

"I hate it when you act indifferent." House began.

"I indifferent? Don't you dare try to put this on me, House. It is the nature of the situation itself. We're probably looking at a law suit and…"

"That's all you ever think about isn't it? Your fear of law suits?" House interrupted, pain pulsating through his leg.

"I'm the Dean of Medicine here and I have a responsibility…"

"Don't wave your responsibilities and credentials at me. You know…do you ever consider why I give you such a problem?" House asked as he crossed the room to her, pointing his finger at her while he walked.

"I can only assume it's because of your anti-social behavior and your own cruel way of annoying the Hell out of me because you get a thrill out of it."

"Wrong! You couldn't be the furtherest from the truth." House stopped himself for a moment, truly asking himself if he wanted to go down this road, if he wanted to say what had been on his mind the moment, the hour and the day Cuddy hired him to work at Princeton Plainsboro. He thought through the possible scenarios, thinking through each word and assessing what could be the reaction from any of an infinite possibilities and futures. Cuddy stood, bracing herself. She studied House's face carefully, anger and exhaustion were there but she saw something new through his crooked defenses: reluctance. She couldn't believe that he actually was stopping to consider his actions. She squared her own jaw, did she dare? Could she?

"And what new truths do you have for me tonight, Dr. House?" She asked daringly.

House squared his own jaw and narrowed his eyes. From the moment he had met her, it had been that voice that had set him off, a voice that always seemed to challenge him. And the more he challenged her back the more she would return it. It was a never ending struggle between them. But it was a voice that House could not resist.

"I give you Hell so much because I don't want to see the part of you that makes you a good doctor snuffed out. I've watched you Cuddy, from the very first day until now. It's been insidious and corrosive. I've seen you care more about this office then you should your own practice. I do it because I know that you're not genuinely happy when you have to shake a donor's hand or wait to be inspected by the Board of Health. I do it because I don't want the part of Lisa Cuddy, who told me so many years ago why she wanted to be a doctor, to die. I do it because it's everything to you."

Silence enveloped the room, a hard broken stare on House's face while Cuddy's eyes opened wide in amazed surprise. This was something she never thought or expected to ever hear from House. House turned away, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. Cuddy looked from where he was standing a moment a ago to where he was not sitting, her eyes feeling like they wanted to well up. She looked off to her left, still in amazed surprise. Both were now speechless. A knock at the door and it opening finally relieved them both of the awkward silence that now stood between them. "Yes." She said as she moved back around the desk, preventing Foreman from seeing her face.

"The patient, Mrs. Gladstone, has just died." Foreman informed. Foreman had heard a muffled yell before he had gone into Cuddy's office. He could see them, House and Cuddy, staring each other off in one of their traditional bouts. What ever House said must have been terrible because Cuddy looked like she wanted to cry. Cuddy took a moment to compose herself before turning around. House got up and walked out, angry at everything. Cuddy turned to face Foreman, hoping that exhaustion covered up her eyes.

"I want a report by tomorrow evening. Tell the rest of the team to go home for the night, there's nothing else you guys can do tonight. You all can come in an hour later if you'd like. Tell Sullivan I want a report and that I want to see him first thing when he gets in."

Foreman shook his head, accepting the Orders from Cuddy and walked out. Cuddy sat down in her desk, the force of gravity weighing her down. She was tired and still in shock by House's revelation. She held her head in her hands, unsure and full of emotion. She started biting her nail on her pinky, her stomach flying and she breathed unevenly. Mason opened the door stepping in.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Cuddy looked back up at him, unsure of herself, her heart beating quickly.

"No, no I'm not." She replied, in a manner that Mason was not use to. It was a manner of her confidence being shaken to its foundations, making her feel as unsure about herself back when she was first trying to adopt the first baby. Uncertainty always scared Cuddy and she was full of it now.

End of Part V. Part VI coming soon.

**Note** to readers: just wanted to inform you all, in case if you did not know or see, but I added updates to chapter 3. I know this is a short update, but I wanted to do it to spread out my ideas a little more. Thank you always for reading.


	6. Early December, An Apprentice Gained

_**December, Late Autumn: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton New Jersey**_

Christmas was coming, a time when every person acts a little nicer and kinder, to give rather than receive. To work toward peace on Earth and good will to all men. This, as everyone knew, was not the guiding light of Dr. Gregory House, Princeton's resident atheist and probably the greatest narcissist since Narcissus himself. But if anyone had a window into his mind, they would find that Dr. House was not only thinking of himself today, but of a few other people. He walked up and down the hallway of his former office, an office that he wanted back now. His leg was near crippling him and the new medication that he was taking had no effect of taking his pain away. He walked to one end of the hallway, turned and walked back to the other end. His attempt to walk the pain away did not seem to be working as well as it use to. It felt like it only made things worse.

Foreman walked out of the office as House was making his way back to the other side of the hallway. House stopped, meeting him at the door.

"You realize that you look like a kid who got thrown out of a club house and wants to get back in? I get it! I want you to take over again too."

"Your concern warms my heart." House replied sarcastically, beginning to take his walk up again.

"Cuddy's right, her hands are tied, which prevents her from changing things. But there may be a way that we can put some power into her hands." He watched House stop dead in his tracks. He could only imagine the wheels turning in his head. House turned, his eye brows up, interested in what Foreman had.

"And that would be?" House asked.

Foreman smiled, he wanted to revel in this for a moment; knowing House probably never thought of this at all. It would be a rare moment indeed and he planned to enjoy every second of it.

"What's the scoop?" House asked again.

"I could resign my position or take a leave of absence, forcing Cuddy to have to name an acting head of diagnostics." Foreman said with a smile. House stared at him dumbfounded. "You little…" House trailed off, excited. House started laughing, "You know you do get your sneakiness from my side of the family right?" House asked stupidly as he pointed to himself and then to Foreman as he said that.

"Well played, Blackula. Let us put your plan into motion and then you can go back to sucking on Thirteen." House said sarcastically.

"Normally, I would take great offense at what ever you were saying about me, but I have other concerns. Sullivan isn't in yet and I haven't been able to get him on his phone." Thirteen said as she came out of the differential room.

The three of them stood frozen, remembering when Kutner did not pick up his phone and his discovered suicide was later found. House could read their minds and features like a book, he knew what they were thinking, the thought had crossed his mind, but he would never admit it. He was actually surprised by their concern for him, he wondered if any of them had really gotten to know him yet? Did anyone?

"Okay, bring down your worried levels from red to orange. Thirteen, grab your coat, we're going to the kid's place. Meet me by the elevator in three minutes. Blackenstein, go make a decision whether you want to resign the post or take a leave of absence. Then go tell Cuddy."

House quickly walked down the hall away from them heading to Wilson's office. At that same instant, Thirteen and Foreman also broke up the little huddle and reentered the office. House stalked down the hallway, taking the familiar turns to Wilson's office and walked in. From down the hall, Mason watched him with interest, wondering what he could be up to. He crossed his arms thinking what his next move would be.

"House, so nice of you to barge in…again." Wilson greeted looking up from writing out a patient's history, with the patient right in front of his desk.

"I know you don't mind, I know you're not having sex in here. I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay." Wilson replied, motioning with his hands to draw House's attention that he was in the middle of something..

"Thirteen and I are going to pick up the kid. I need you to call someone for me."

Wilson heaved a sigh, giving up, "And who would that be?" He asked.

"One Stacy Warner."

"WHAT?!?" Wilson asked rising from his chair and startling his patient.

"You remember Stacy, tall, brunette, use to have sex with me and then left me and then came back and had sex with me again and then we stopped talking to each other."

"You want me to call Stacy because you are aware of the fact that Sullivan and the hospital may be sued and you want Stacy to defend him."

"Brilliant deduction, that almost sounds like something I would deduce." House replied, as he began to close the door.

"You would never do this for anyone else."

"Gotta go." House said abruptly and closed the door. House stalked back down the hallway to the main elevators, Thirteen waited for him, holding his coat for him. She pressed the elevator button as House arrived and handed him his coat. "Let's go." House said as they both got on to the elevator to go down to the first floor. From behind the doors that lead to the hallway where House's office is located, Mason watched from the glass, tapping his pen against his chart.

*****

"He asked you to do what?" Cuddy asked Wilson incredulously.

"He wants me to call Stacy. He didn't explain why."

"But there's been no issuance of a law suit." Cuddy informed him

Cuddy sat back in her chair, why of all people in the world, especially after what happened, did Greg want to talk to Stacy? A law suit had not even come with Sullivan's name on it. She looked over Wilson's shoulder and saw outside, waiting at her door, was the hospital's lawyer; an all too familiar look on his features that Cuddy knew too well after years of dealing with House.

"Check that." Cuddy said, "I believe it's come for us now." She replied.

"Do you find this at all suspicious?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"Why he wants you to call Stacy? Yes, of course! He doesn't have the courage himself to do it, so he's having you be his middle man. He knows she won't kill you. I personally think you should make him make his own damn phone call." Cuddy replied as she prepared to signal the lawyer in.

"I'm going to do it." Wilson said as he began to turn to walk out.

"Don't enable him Wilson. You don't have to this time, House isn't even getting sued." Wilson turned surprised at Cuddy.

"Don't you see what this means? He wants Stacy's help in preparing the new guy for what ever. He wants to keep Sullivan around."

"What's so important about Sullivan?" Cuddy inquired.

"Cuddy, you've watched the kid, you've worked with him, and I've worked with him. Don't deny that you haven't thought back on a memory or two of a certain miserable doctor with a limp."

"Sullivan is smart, but he's no where near House." Cuddy replied.

"He's more than smart. I think House sees himself in him, that's why he wants to help." Wilson said.

"House never helps unless it's in his own self interest. What could House possibly need or see in this kid that he doesn't already?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to do this." Wilson said leaving the office in a hurry.

Cuddy leaned back in her chair again; she knew exactly what Wilson was talking about. Sullivan indeed had been a maverick, as she recalled Taub describing him once. Ever since he was hired he was an asset to the team. Foreman had told her on many occasions that from the moment he started, it was almost as if there was another House in the room. But, she had learned through other intermediaries, such as Cameron or Thirteen that he was not judgmental or devious. He had only gotten a few complaints, but nothing out of the ordinary. Though she did have to reprimand him on occasion for his appearance or when a patient said that he had been rude. Cuddy sat back up in her chair, suddenly remembering that the hospital's attorney was waiting outside the door. She signaled to him to come in. Enough about House and the Sullivan kid! She had other things to worry about. Like Foreman's leave of absence for one. Damn you House.

The phone suddenly rang and Cuddy motioned to the attorney to sit down and asked for a moment. She picked up the phone, "This is Doctor Cuddy." She said. It was her baby sitter, informing her that an emergency had come up at home for her and she needed to take care of it and whether it was alright if she could come by and drop Rachel off at the hospital. Cuddy looked to the lawyer, her computer and the stacks of papers from all departments in the hospital, including the morgue. "Yes, that's fine. Please drive safely." Cuddy said hanging up the phone. Then she prayed that the day had no other surprises for her.

******

House pounded on the door, impatient. Thirteen looked on concerned until she could hear Kathleen's voice through the door. The door locks quickly became undone and the door opened wide.

"Remy, Dr. House, am I glad to see you." Kathleen said relieved, motioning for them to come in.

"Where is he?" House asked as he practically barged past her and into the apartment. Thirteen followed in embarrassed, but then asked herself why she did. House was not her father. She closed the door behind her and took off her hat and waited with them in the hallway.

"The strangest thing happened last night. He came home inexplicably last night. He didn't eat dinner and he didn't sleep at all. He's been sitting in his room's window seat all night. He won't speak to me. I'm really concerned."

"He hasn't moved all night?" House asked.

"No, hasn't said one word." Kathleen replied.

House looked around the Sullivan apartment, taking in his surroundings. He also saw that it was five minutes to ten on a Friday morning. What was she still doing here?

"How come you are not at work?" House asked.

"Late opening due to snow, besides I couldn't leave until I knew he was okay." Kathleen replied.

"We'll take it from here." House informed her as he stalked down the hallway. Thirteen placed a reassuring hand on Kathleen's shoulder, letting her know that everything would be alright, and then chased after House down the hallway. She had become accustomed to House barging into where ever he wanted to go even when he was not invited.

"I guess you're not familiar with the concept that it's rude to barge into other people's homes?" Thirteen asked.

"Nope, I thought you would have known that by now when I walked into your apartment." A look of animosity crossed her mind when she remembered House had a copy of the key to her front door. She was able to get ahead of him.

"I'm going in first. I'll talk to him." Remy said.

"This isn't an intervention…"

"In a way it is. Let me handle this, you're too emotionally detached to make any kind of impression." Remy countered.

House held her in contempt for a moment. Her words burned in his mind. He did not appreciate how everyone saw him in a constant state of contempt and anger. But he would never admit that. Why he was here he would not tell Thirteen or anyone else. Fine then, he'll let the puppy dog approach go first.

"I'll be watching the T.V." House said as he stalked over to the living room.

He really wasn't going to watch T.V. He really was going to search the place for answers about his suspicions and curiosity. Remy walked down the hallway and found Sullivan's room. She knocked on the door. "Matt, it's Remy. Can I please come in and talk to you?" She asked. She opened the door and poked her head in. She saw Sullivan sitting on a window seat. He quickly looked over to see Remy and then looked back out the window.

"Don't go any where." She tried joking. She then mentally chided herself for opening with that line. You're such an idiot she thought to herself. She closed the door behind her and saw a look of sadness on Sullivan's face and a pair of Rosary Beads in his hand. She slowly advanced and sat down next to him on the seat.

"Care to talk about it?" She asked. He looked at her and then out the window again.

"I can't believe what's happened." He said meekly.

"I understand what you are going through."

Sullivan looked up at Thirteen, "You do?" he asked.

The two of them suddenly looked to the door, hearing House's cane in the hallway. He swung open the door and let himself in.

"You had your chance. You out." House commanded.

"House!" Thirteen said annoyed.

"Don't care, move, don't ask, don't tell! I tried to let you go forward with your sugar, spice and everything nice routine. Honestly, I really did, but now I'm taking over. Out!" Thirteen studied House quickly and then looked back to Sullivan. She gave an annoyed breath and got up and left the room. House stared at the young man, a look of annoyance and disappointment on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sullivan asked.

"Because you're here moping feeling sorry for yourself when you should be in the office right now doing your job."

"I killed a patient last night, so you'll have to understand that I wasn't up for coming in today."

"Oh, you killed a patient? What did you do? Did you surgically open the skin in her stomach and implant a tumor the size of an apple? Cause if you did, the police station is ten blocks away. We could drop you off."

"Why are you here?" Sullivan asked.

House moved to his left, looking around the kid's room. The rosary beads had not escaped his notice. He saw he had bookshelves, in his room as well. In the outside apartment, the two of them kept all of their professional books, both medical and education, in the living room. Here in this room he saw a few more book cases with books for independent reading as well as one lone book shelf covered with comic book graphic novels. House reached into his pocket and pulled out his pain medication, swallowing his pills dry. The room was neat, clean no sign of dust. He turned his eyes to the walls seeing them decorated with posters from Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Matrix, as well as other decorations from different T.V. shows and movies. House's thoughts immediately drifted to the memory of Kutner.

"You didn't answer my question." Sullivan said again. House blinked and looked back at him.

"To prevent you from a making a poor decision that could affect your career." House replied.

"You're concerned about my career?" Sullivan asked.

"No! I don't care if you go to prison for actually killing a guy one day. But I'm not about to let you feel sorry for yourself and not do your job."

"What do you care? You're not my boss. And from knowing you, I don't see why you care if I do my job or not." Sullivan said.

"On the contrary, I am your boss now."

"What?" Sullivan asked.

"The changing of the guard took place right before I left. I'm your boss now and I'm telling you to get to work."

"Does it bother you that a patient is dead…?" Sullivan was in the midst of saying.

"People die every day! Boo Hoo, it's terrible. Write a song about it. It sucks! No one wants to die but what no one can owe up to is that we do. Sometimes by our own hand, some times naturally, some times by someone else. You can mope all you want, but feeling sorry for yourself over some liars who didn't give you the full information about themselves won't bring them back. That patient's death is just as much her own fault as it is yours."

"How can you say these things?" Sullivan almost yelled.

"Because it's the stark reality that no one else can look at. And if you're going to continue your medical career, this is another reality that you must become accustomed to. You're objective, but you're not objective enough."

"What are you saying?" Sullivan asked.

"Objectivity has to be your guiding light. Reason! All of this remorse, feeling sorry for yourself, you have to leave it behind. You can believe all you want in that trinket that you hold in your hand or aliens, it doesn't matter. But what you have to see is that when you're in that hospital, none of that matters. What matters is you find the answers."

Sullivan got up from the window sill, his hands in his pockets.

"So, are you trying to tell me that medicine should be my religion?"

"That's a good way of putting it." House replied.

Something felt odd since House had entered his room. Sullivan's mind felt like it was twisting and turning like a rubrics cube. His mind had been adrift with morality, ethics, good and evil and some how, in the midst of the storm he felt in his mind, a clear path was suddenly placed in front of him. What did all of this mean? And why did so much of it feel like it made sense? He had personally battled House for months, first on the team and on rare occasions when they would get into a conversation and he would feel compelled to follow after him to continue arguing his view point. He also did not understand why acts of faith or religion bothered House so much. Rarely did they have a discussion about that, but for the most part they had always argued medicine. House challenged everything that they had taught him back in med school. He felt like this crippled man was like Socrates and Nietzsche combined. Not to sound corny or like a nerd, he said to himself, but it was almost like dealing with Darth Sidious. Sullivan felt the logic that House used was understandable, practicable and…logical. Sullivan looked around the room and felt a cold chill go up his back, it seemed less bright in his room, not too dark more like somewhere in the middle. He didn't know why, but he heard the word grey cross his thoughts. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. He felt like he had entered an entirely different world then the one he was use to.

Sullivan shook his head, accepting House's words in his head. House held him sternly in his eyes, seeing Sullivan as the doctor he was and the doctor he could become, with his guidance of course. The kid looked accepting of his words. He had heard about the nick names for Sullivan around the hospital. In many areas such as medical knowledge, diagnosing and solving cases, Sullivan was excellent. House knew he could become extraordinary. It was moments like this that he would have to get through. It was moments like this that House knew he would have to push him the hardest. House joked to himself, looked like this kid very well would become his "apprentice." House thought about saying the word for dramatic effect, but decided not to because he was not a nerd. "Let's get going." House said turning and leaving the room, Sullivan close behind him. House walked into the living room where Thirteen was waiting and motioned to her that they were leaving. She saw Sullivan coming, but he did not look at her, instead going to the closet to get his coat and bag so they could leave.

Something did not feel right to Remy, what had transpired between them? Would she ever know? She pulled her hat on over her head as she quickly walked down the hallway to follow them out of the Sullivan apartment.

To be continued in Part VII.


	7. Mid December, Christmas Eve

_**December, Late Autumn: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

House headed to the cafeteria as soon as he entered the front door of the hospital. He needed a cup of coffee. He turned and told both Thirteen and Sullivan to go up to the office to check to see if there was a case. No doubt that Thirteen would still try to council Sullivan, but it was too late. The kid was his. He found Wilson and Foreman in the cafeteria when he entered. They were having lunch with Cameron and Chase. He saw Foreman and all he did was smile at him. "It's done." Foreman said to House with a smile. Cameron and Chase added their clapping hands to the scene while Foreman slapped House's shoulder and Chase and Cameron smiled proudly at the triumphant return of their boss. Cameron gave him a quick hug, another one he did not see coming. House reveled in triumph, like the day he had gotten the rug, which he had bled on, reinstalled in his office. The original team returned to their seats while Wilson began to get up from his table. House stalked past him, not waiting for anything he had to say. House made his way over to the coffee stand while Wilson followed after him. House stopped to get his coffee and a bite to eat while he was at it. Wilson walked up to House.

"You owe me." Wilson said.

"For?" House inquired.

"Calling Stacy, I don't think my left ear will ever be the same, but she did agree to come in and help. As a favor to me of course." Wilson said with some pride.

"Good, then she's in. Good! What's been going on since I've been gone?" House asked.

"Well, Stacy said she would drop by in a few weeks, she's busy with a case of a legal nature. It will be finishing up in two or three weeks time, Foreman is officially on 'sabbatical,' but I don't think he will stay away long and Sullivan was sued. How convenient since you've returned to the head of diagnostics." Wilson replied. House took a sip of coffee and smiled a mad grin at Wilson.

"All is right with the world again." He said, walking past him. Wilson quickly followed after him.

"You're sure about what you're doing now, right? Wilson asked concerned.

"If you are referring to the stress of the job and my past with seeing people who are not really there, then you have nothing to worry about. I haven't seen anything for months. Detox is finally over. I'm better." House replied.

"You'll be sure to keep me posted."

House stopped and looked at Wilson annoyed, "Will you stop being a Mother Hubbard. I haven't seen any delusions in months. I've only been taking regular pain meds, which don't do anything, for my leg and I've been getting through this. You were right about the pills. But, I'm better now."

"Alright. Plus, Cuddy told me you guys have a case, so you might want to get up there." Wilson replied.

"On my way to do what I do best." House replied as he walked away from Wilson to go to the elevators to finally return to his office.

"House." Wilson called. House turned around annoyed.

"What?" House asked, annoyed that he was being delayed.

"You'll need this." Wilson replied, tossing something into the air. House caught it with his right hand, his cane over his wrist. It was his beeper. House gave Wilson a reassuring nod and entered the elevators to take him to his floor, his kingdom. House couldn't help but smile. He was back, not as good as he was, but he could return there and he would. The elevator hummed and finally came to his floor. He would soon stroll into his office like days of old. It truly was a triumph, he felt like one of the returning conquering generals to Rome. The doors opened and House made his way to his office. An imaginative triumph in his mind took place before him, seeing patients past and present cheering and throwing confetti, both teams leading the march in. He could even imagine either Cuddy or Wilson saying to him _Remember you are mortal._ Actually it was more Wilson he could see saying that. Cuddy would be the Pièce de résistance, in bed of course.

"Dr. House." A quick voice suddenly spoke. House turned, broken from his reverie, in the direction of the voice, belonging to Sebastian Mason. House had never really taken a long look at him, he did however loath his entire existence. The man had his dark hair slicked back, it seemed to show off his blue eyes. His face was dashing, handsome with dimples. He was clean shaven, his clothes all pressed and topped off with his pressed lab coat. His frame was thin but muscular. He did not look too much older than Cuddy. He did however have an annoying school boy look, like Rob Lowe.

"Yes, Dr. Gigolo?" House said sarcastically.

Mason gave a mock laugh, crossing his arms in front of him. "Very funny, Dr. House. I just wanted to stop you very quickly, I would like to get better acquainted with you and I don't believe we've had the chance to. I'm Dr. Sebastian Mason."

"Let's cut to the chase here, you're not introducing yourself to get better acquainted."

"Dr. House I assure you, that's all I'm doing, I'm not trying to engage you in any kind of verbal…"

"You're such a liar." House practically yelled out. He already could not stand this guy, he even talked too fast like Rob Lowe, especially in that deep voice kind of way from the "West Wing." It was annoying just to stand there with him. House immediately began to move again, breaking up the conversation between him and Mason.

"Very well, Dr. House, I do want to confront you on a matter very important to me." Mason said. House turned with a knowing grin, already deducing what Mason wanted to talk about. House slowly moved back toward him, advancing slowly. Mason watched House undaunted and undeterred in his speech, "It is about the relationship you have with Dr. Cuddy." Mason continued, " I know you two have some history together, but I'm here to warn you to leave her alone. She's engaged to me now, I love her and she loves me."

"You don't know the first thing about Lisa." House said deeply and confidently.

"I know enough, now leave her alone. She's mine now. I know what you've been trying to do for the last couple of months. You had your chance, Greg and…-"

"You think she's yours?" House said interrupting.

House eyed Mason narrowly with anger and contempt. It was a look that caused Mason to stop talking as House approached. Was House going to punch him? House held him dead center in his eye, "Listen, I'm sure you are use to getting whatever you want and that you were probably the immature jock leader of your high school baseball, football, basketball, whatever team. The fact is, I'm not so easily intimidated by your immature, jock strutting. It may have won over all those cheer leaders, but I am not so easily swayed." House moved away, angry and annoyed heading back to his office, each step with increased pain. Mason watched him walk away, a pleased look crossing his features. The encounter with House was necessary, now he knew his measure. He would not let Cuddy get away that easily. Now things would start to get interesting around here, Mason thought with a smile. He stalked down the hallway.

House would not allow his encounter with Mason to throw him off. He entered his office and looked around. Everything was in its place, exactly as he had left it. He looked to his left and saw Taub, Thirteen and Sullivan in the adjoining office, talking, drinking coffee, some of them taking notes. House walked to his desk and placed his coffee down. He picked up a file folder and looked over the contents of the file. He popped a few pain meds in his mouth and sat down in his chair while he swallowed the pills. He felt like a returning king sitting down at his throne once more. He took a moment to savor the moment and the feeling. "I'm back." House said to himself.

He smiled and as quickly as it came, it left his mouth. He got up, picked up the rest of the files about the patient's condition, walked to the door, connecting his office with the team's, and walked in. "Patient experiences difficulty breathing and staying conscious for long periods of time. Nose bleeds are frequent. Diagnosis, go!" He said as he threw the files on the table and headed to the white board. Sullivan passed the files to Thirteen and Taub. House began to write on the board and listened to the chorus of the team. First it began with Thirteen, then Taub and finally Sullivan. House wrote down the ideas as they came. God, it was good to be back House thought happily, an unstoppable smile on his face. The team could not see this because his back was to them, thankfully.

*****

_Three weeks Later: Christmas Eve_

Cuddy had been having trouble getting another babysitter since her usual one had been gone. She did not want to, but she had begun to take Rachel with her to work. Not that she really mind, she just rather keep her at home. There was an unfortunate image of a strong Dean of Medicine she had to display. She wondered what it would take to get a day care center put in the hospital, something new to campaign for among the donors she thought. Rachel had been getting bigger, she was already starting to walk around, and she was beginning to enjoy moving all on her own power. Cuddy made sure to bring plenty of coloring books for her. Watching her coloring kept distracting her and Cameron, a meeting which should have been about ten minutes had gone on to taking thirty minutes because they were both distracted by Rachel.

Cuddy and Cameron looked up at the sound of hearing Cuddy's office door opening, both half expecting it to be House.

"Hi, Stacy." Cameron said with a smile. Cuddy gave her a kind smile. Stacy put her bag down and sat down on the side of one of Cuddy's chairs.

"Hello, Cameron. Lisa." She said some what tiredly. She looked over Rachel's work and sat quietly with her until Lisa was done with Cameron. Cuddy and Cameron finished talking about the needs for the ER and Cameron informed Cuddy what else could be done with the community outreach program. Extending it to helping the poor of the community to find free medical care. Cuddy wrote down her suggestions and complimented Cameron's abilities on making the ER one of the best departments in the hospital. Cameron and Cuddy concluded their meeting and Cameron collected her things, got up, gave Stacy another smile and told her she would see her around later and left. Stacy advanced to Cuddy's desk and took up the seat Cameron had vacated. Cuddy continued to scribble notes to herself as well as sign some other documents. She had forgotten that Stacy was in her office.

"You ever take a break?" Stacy asked. Cuddy immediately looked up embarrassed.

"Can't at this moment." Cuddy replied. Rachel quickly rushed over to Cuddy to show her a picture she had just finished coloring. This broke her concentration as she looked over at her. "What have you got there?' Cuddy asked with a smile as she brought the young girl into her lap to get a better look at the picture.

"She compliments you immensely." Stacy said with a smile, so happy to see Lisa happy. Cuddy looked back up at with a smile that was ear to ear. She wanted to stay on happy things, but Stacy was here, and where Stacy was, no doubt a conversation involving House was not too far away.

"So how did your deposition of Sullivan go?"

"Very well, the kid has a sharp memory not all unlike a certain someone." Stacy said with an angry glance.

"I know all about him. Be thankful you haven't heard many of the nick names he's been called. You didn't run into Greg did you?"

"No, thankfully. He was in his office with Chase and his other fellows. I was able to depose Sullivan right there in the differential room. House raced out of the office. Haven't seen him all day since hearing his voice."

"Then maybe you can stay here awhile, shield me from him. He might not be too inclined to come in here if you're here." Cuddy replied.

"Consider me your human shield." Stacy said with a smile.

"I've missed you." Lisa said to Stacy with a smile as she allowed Rachel to color her picture on her desk.

"And I you, Lisa. You know you really should take me up on taking a break more often. It would allow you to stop and make a phone call from time to time." Stacy jokingly scolded.

"I've been meaning to for a long time now, I'm sorry. It's just business here at the hospital and trying to control House and everything he pulls, especially with what's happened to him recently." Cuddy watched a surprised, confused and interesting look cross over Stacy's features.

"Many people have been saying that. Wilson, you, Chase. Each of them wiggled out of it and changed the subject. What new thing did he do this time?"

"I thought you knew? Cuddy said in amazement.

"No, I haven't kept in contact with him. What happened?" Stacy asked.

"He…Well, I don't know where to begin with this."

"Oh, this must have been classic for him." Stacy said, changing her seated position.

"It's not anything like that. He…experienced hallucinations and delusions. He spent the summer in a psychiatric hospital down in Pennsylvania."

Cuddy watched Stacy's features drop, the bemused look on her face gone and her eyes opened wide in surprise. "What?" She asked in amazement.

******

Wilson felt tired, very tired some what close to burn out. He always felt this way this time of year. The patients, the work load, schedules, some of the antics with House were all very wearing on one's personal health. In any case, he looked forward to the hospital's Christmas parties which would be the start of the holiday vacations. And how he was looking forward to it. Wilson starched in his chair, throwing his arms back and yawning. He looked at his half full coffee cup, which did not seem to be doing the trick. He got up, picked up his coat and walked to his balcony door. Perhaps the cold air would shock him awake. He threw the coat on and opened the door, the cold air instantly hitting his face as he walked out. He almost double backed when he saw someone lying on the divider that separated the balconies between his office and House's.

Wilson stepped forward, investigating who was lying there. "Sullivan?" He said surprised. The kid was lying there only in his New Jersey Devils hoodie sweater, the hood pulled up over his head of course. Thin streams of air raced out of his nose, his hands linked together, like if he were praying, with his index fingers pushing against one another. Sullivan opened his eyes to find Wilson looking at him.

"Hello Dr. Wilson." Sullivan said sitting up.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked weirdly.

Sullivan smiled at the look Wilson gave him, "I know it looks weird, but I came out here to clear my head. The current case has dried me up, plus it felt stuffy in there."

"How long have you been out here." Wilson asked.

"About an hour I guess. I'll probably catch something, it'll be my own fault."

"You don't think that something like the cold would do that would you?" Wilson mentally chided himself, he usually talked that way to House.

Sullivan smiled, "I already told you it would be my own fault. Why are you out here?"

"To wake up." Wilson replied.

"They make caffeinated beverages for that." Sullivan informed.

"Then maybe we should be standing out here with hot coffee and talking instead." Wilson replied.

"We'll have to try that next time." Sullivan replied as he pulled his legs under him and sat on them. He crossed his arms so his hands could warm up. Wilson invited him into his office. Sullivan jumped down and walked in with him.

"So, how are things going?" Wilson asks hanging up his coat.

"Well, the current case that we're working on right now is driving me crazy. House keeps getting surgical consults from Chase. We've been prepared to operate like three or four times now, and every time we keep finding a new symptom that prevents us. It's the main reason I was out side, trying to think. I haven't left the hospital in almost four days now." Sullivan said exasperated.

"You might want to start bringing an over night bag." Wilson informed him.

"Dr. Foreman use to let us go home around midnight. But, House, he's driving all of us pretty hard. He goes home, we stay."

"He's always done that. Get use to it." Wilson replied, glad that there was another change House hadn't made. "What about your recent legal woes?" Wilson asked.

"Well, I was concerned before, until I met the attorney who was hired to defend me. She seems very knowledgeable, I think she's going to help me a lot."

"Stacy is like that." Wilson said.

"You know her?"

"Yes, we're old friends. She uh, actually used to date your mentor." Wilson smiled at himself for using that word. He also took note that Sullivan did not even try to separate himself from House being called his mentor. He just accepted it. For months, Sullivan had been called "House's Apprentice" or the "young House." He had just heard a recent one calling him "House's son." Sullivan had only been here a short time and Wilson was already impressed by the aura that permeated from him. While under Forman's tenure he was able to solve five cases on his own, and even managed to diagnosis a few patients before performing an exam. Word traveled fast about this kid and apparently a lack of a social life followed him.

Sullivan turned this piece of information over in his head, "That would probably explain why he was in such a rush to finish the differential with Taub, Thirteen and Chase in his office. I take it things did not end well?" Sullivan asked.

"That's an understatement." Wilson replied dryly.

"That would explain the expedience he took to escape his office right before she came in. You know he saw her coming? If the man could still run I think he would have been in New York." Sullivan caused Wilson to laugh.

"House is lucky that he hasn't been hunted down yet and his head cut off." Wilson said with a smile.

"I haven't seen him since she interviewed me and deposed me earlier in the day. Kept thinking about the case but wasn't paged about it."

"I think you're going to be surprised about that." Wilson replied.

"What makes you think that?" Sullivan asked.

"HEY WILSON!" House yelled and then the door to Wilson's office opened and House barged in. "Have you seen… oh how convenient." House said stepping into the office.

"Speak of the Devil. I was wondering when you were going to drop by." Wilson said.

"I've been looking for this one. Did you get my pages?" House demanded to know from Sullivan while throwing him his pager.

"I was trying to think…"

"Thinking is not enough! Separating yourself from your pager was a bad idea. A life is on the line! Don't you know that?" House said cutting him off.

"I…"

"Don't apologize, it's worthless. Now come on, we have a patient to go save." Sullivan got up and walked past House and out into the hallway.

"A little harsh?" Wilson asked. House turned to him with his eyes narrowed.

"Be back later." House replied as he stalked out of Wilson's office and slammed the door.

"God help the kid." Wilson said to himself.

House and Sullivan reached the elevators while House was annoyingly informing him of all the steps that were being taken by the team to save the patient's life. Sullivan threw out some ideas, but House kept knocking them down. Sullivan knew he would have to do better. House clicked the elevator button and waited for the elevator to come. He kept talking to Sullivan and noticed down the hallway, where his office is, he could see Mason walking through the double doors leading to another wing of the hospital. House kept loathing the very sight of him. His office must be on this floor, he theorized. The elevator doors opened. Sullivan had to repeat an idea to House, due to his earlier distraction. Both of them climbed onto the elevator while Sullivan spoke. House clicked a button for another floor. "Let's go test it out." He told Sullivan as the doors closed.

*******

Cuddy, Rachel and Stacy had gotten a late lunch. They had been so enthralled with catching up that Cuddy had cancelled her schedule for the rest of the afternoon. They had been eating when Sebastian showed up and joined their meal. Stacy was thrilled to meet him, seeing as how Lisa asked her if she would be her maid of honor. How could she refuse Lisa? Their conversation continued from Stacy learning how they met to what kind of ceremony it would be to the present. While during this lively conversation between the three; Cuddy suddenly realized that she had kept Rachel locked up in the hospital all day. The kid was going to need some time to run around. Cuddy checked her watch and saw that it was three in the afternoon which meant it wouldn't be dark for another hour and a half. She suggested that they go outside where they could stretch their legs. Mason left to get his coat from his office while Cuddy and Stacy returned to her office so that she could get Rachel dressed up in her snow suit. This took a few minutes longer then expected to get Rachel dressed, but she managed and then picked up her coat and scarf. Cuddy and Stacy walked out, Rachel being the center of attention by the nurses who practically melted over how cute she looked. Stacy held the door while Cuddy held Rachel's hand, walking her out. The child practically waved to everyone on the way out of the clinic.

As Cuddy left the clinic, she quickly looked to her right to see House and his team rush past the elevators to another wing of the hospital. In addition to House's regulars, he had also pulled Chase and Cameron along as well, probably as consults no doubt or he was trying to drive them mad. Cuddy didn't care; she just wanted to get her daughter outside. They decided to meet up with Mason outside, who called to inform them that he had a quick call he had to make. Cuddy and Stacy soon reached the main doors and were met by the cold afternoon chill as they went outside.

House paced back and forth in the MRI room, thinking and pondering. Taub, Thirteen and Sullivan sounded off different parts of the patient's internals that looked normal and clear. House realized that something was still not adding up, he couldn't put the pieces together yet. He also quickly took note that his leg was not bothering him as much as it had the last couple of months. It was allowing him to think more clearly. But, there would be time to dwell on that later.

********

"Nothing." Thirteen concluded.

"There must be something there." House said.

"Then we're looking in the wrong places." Taub said looking up from the computer. House would not accept the diagnosis of nothing. He would find the answer, he had to. House looked up to see the patient being extricated from the MRI machine. He thought over all the different possible answers in his mind. He ordered Thirteen to do a CAT scan. She got up to get the patient and take her back to her room so that she could prep her for the CAT scan. Taub and Sullivan remained, discussing other ideas with House. House turned to Taub and ordered him to perform a lumbar puncture on the patient. Taub got up and left the room. That left House and Sullivan alone in the computer room. Sullivan studied all the MRI scans carefully, going over every square inch. He looked up, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He then realized he was the only one left in the room with House. House was leaning against the wall, running through possible scenarios in his head.

"What do you need me to do?" Sullivan asked. House ran through more possibilities, but nothing seemed right. He looked down at his watch: 3:30 PM. He needed to clear his head and get a fresh perspective. He opened the door to exit the room.

"Grab your coat, you're coming with me." House said. Sullivan saved the results of the MRI scan and loaded them on to the diagnostic server. He then sent copies to the rest of the team.

"Didn't you hear me?" House said poking his head back in, "Get your coat, we still have business to discuss before I go home." Sullivan sighed and got up so that he could head back to the differential room to get his coat and gloves.

*********

Cuddy and Stacy had been catching up with each other and Lisa had learned the depths of which Stacy and her husband Mark had gone to heal the rift in their marriage. A rift purposely ripped open by House and then when he had enough, he left. It was something that neither of them could forgive him for. It had been rough for Stacy, but she decided that she wanted to remain married to Mark and still wanted to be his wife. With Mark's own physical therapy, he was starting to be able to walk again with leg braces and crutches. They were soon joined by Mason and they walked along together, keeping an eye on Rachel, allowing her to play in the park near the hospital. Cuddy's pager had gone off a couple of times, allowing Stacy and Mason to get better acquainted. She called the hospital to check on her patients and to make other arrangements. She looked across the walk way and on another end of the park; she saw House and Sullivan walking together, most likely talking about their current case.

Cuddy immediately felt upset, noting that House had won yet again. Sullivan had truly become his protégé, his apprentice. She noticed that he had more frequently come into the hospital dressed in jeans and sneakers and that there were times he had gone unshaven. For months she and House, in a way, had a proverbial battle for the new doctor's future and career. She had gotten involved all the way back when she first saw the two playing the piano. Again, she realized, mentally kicking herself, House had won the battle. And again Cuddy was left with an icy feeling in her stomach, a feeling she had come to identify as her own jealousy. Jealous that House had won another victory in their private war. Like so many times before, she had been jealous of House for his inexplicable powers of deduction to solve so many cases. It was those reasoning capabilities that in a way always drew her to him. She really could not begin to explain her relationship with him. To many they appeared to be enemies, but she did not consider House her enemy. She remembered how she corrected Cameron that one time when she joined a case. For all that Lisa Cuddy was, she never could bring herself to hate him. She respected him too much. And, as she could tell from the few times that House admitted it, she knew he respected her as well. She need only think back to the Sloan case and the time when he asked her who he thought should be hired for the new diagnostic team.

She then thought back on his most recent revelation as to why he would annoy her. Had it been part of a much larger game or was he telling the truth? He was off the opiates for the second time in his life now and she couldn't help but think back to that original three month period when he was clean. Was it because of the drugs that she didn't trust his full opinion? She concluded again that he had no medical reasoning. And then she stood back in silence as he relapsed and went back to the drugs. Again, she felt responsible in some ways for him. She and Stacy had set him on this path and it was something that always saddened her. But, she felt secure that she would make the same choice again if she had to do it all over again.

And what of her recent history with House? Her feelings all those months after he kissed her and her own attempts to try and bring him along went no where and only continued the tension and bitterness between them. The debacle over Rachel's Simchat bat which resulted, no doubt to her, to him going more and more into himself and his own seclusion and misery. Then not to mention how he acted before he went to Mayfield over the summer. Such a complicated man created such a complicated relationship. But, she could see small changes in the man, he did apologize to her. And then made an ass…no, made fun of himself when he told the hospital that everything he had said was not true.

She snapped out of her reverie when the nurse on the phone asked her for her advice again. She noticed now that House and Sullivan had rounded a corner and where now on the walk way where the park met the street. She turned around again to look at the small playground and saw that Mason and Stacy were still deeply engaged in their conversation. She looked to the top of the slide, to the jungle bars to the see saws. Where was Rachel? Cuddy wondered as her eyes slowly made their way around the play ground, her instructions over the phone began to trail off as she searched the area more thoroughly. Then Cuddy spotted her little girl. Immediately she felt herself unable to speak or move, fear and panic gripping her entire body. "RACHEL!!!" Cuddy suddenly screamed across the park, dropping the phone, finally finding the will to run as fast as she could as she felt her high heels fall off her feet.

*********

House and Sullivan had been very engaged in their conversation. The fresh air seemed to be doing them some good. They had already come up with another set of testing possibilities for the patient to diagnosis them. House concluded that Sullivan had done his penance for the day. House looked over to the park's playground and saw Cuddy, Stacy and Mason. He immediately averted his eyes from Cuddy and the thought of Mason. If he began thinking about either one of them, it would break his concentration and thought process.

"I think we have a new path to go along now." Sullivan said confidently.

"Yeah." Was House's response. The two talked about other considerations and what else could be gleamed from Thirteen and Taub. House would keep this little excursion private from the other two. He did not need to show favoritism in front of them. The team still had to work well together so that he could take the credit and reject their opinions. House continued on about other possible treatments as he and Sullivan rounded a bend in the path. House was conversing about the patient's condition but could tell Sullivan's attention was else where.

"Hey isn't that Dr. Cuddy's daughter?" Sullivan suddenly asked in a panic. House, broken from his differential reverie, looked in the same direction as Sullivan, remembering that Cuddy had been bringing the child to work a lot lately. House recognized the small child right away. His own eyes opened in panic as well.

"RACHEL!!!" House suddenly heard Cuddy's voice and rushing feet. In an instant, House realized that Sullivan was no longer beside him but running, running faster then he had ever seen another man run across the park's concrete surface and into the street. Rachel was playing in the street, chasing a squirrel and a lone on coming car, driving thirty miles above the speed limit, was heading straight toward her. House picked up his pace, but his leg wouldn't let him go any faster. He watched Sullivan's receding form as he ran faster and faster toward the little girl. House didn't think he would make it.

As soon as Sullivan had finished his question to House he had begun to run, run faster then he ever did during his entire time when he was at Fordham Prep. He couldn't even hear Dr. Cuddy scream. He was focused and determined. He fought the cold air entering his lungs and a sudden pain in his side. All he knew was that he had to run. This was where he had to prove he was worthy of that gold metal. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. He felt his feet leave the park's macadam and touch down hard on the black and white streets of Princeton. He could feel warm saliva and mucus in his mouth. He clentched his teeth as he felt his thigh and calf muscles burn with atrophy after not moving at this speed for so long. He watched the kid stop as the squirrel turned and began to run the other way. The little girl turned to follow as well and he saw the driver of the car begin to break too late. Come on, Sullivan, he said to himself, here's where you earn that metal. In a slow instant, Sullivan reached the girl, picked her up by her arm pits, spun in a circle, caught a quick glimpse of a near by snow pile, prayed it was deep enough and launched the little girl toward it as hard as he could. He then prayed to God that she make it.

House watched in stunned amazement at what he was seeing. The kid had run faster then anyone he had ever seen. In that moment he was jealous of his young fellow. Not only had Sullivan made it to the kid, but he threw her out of the way of the on coming car. Throwing her directly into a snow pile. House realized in that split second that the girl was now out of harms way. Then House looked up at the on coming, still braking car. "SULLIVAN!!" House yelled.

Cuddy had been running across the play ground, making a bee line for the street, she left Stacy and Mason behind her. She then saw out of no where, Sullivan race onto the street, running faster then any man she had seen before, run up to Rachel, pick her up and then throw her into the air. This almost caused Cuddy to have a heart attack as she watched the little girl fly into the air and land in a snow bank. She collapsed to her knees, she had slipped due to the snow, and then got back to her feet. She then slipped again, practically, almost, falling on to her face. She prayed the snow bank was deep and soft enough. "SULLIVAN!!" She heard House yell. Cuddy pushed herself up onto all fours, hearing the unearthly sound of breaks screeching to a halt. She looked up and then saw Sullivan flying through the air and landing ten feet away from the car, hitting his head on the pavement first.

"Oh my God!" She screamed as she made it back onto her feet and raced to the snow bank. Other people began to stop, witnessing what was happening. She reached the snow bank and picked up her child into her arms. Rachel was screaming and in tears. Cuddy pulled her to her, tears of relief running down her face as she crushed her to her. She did a quick inspection of the baby and saw no blood or cuts or bruises. She then looked over at the car and saw a drunken man stagger out of it. A police officer immediately ran up to him, taking hold of him. Cuddy looked from the car to seeing House in the street looking over and examining Sullivan. She rushed over and saw that a small pool of blood had begun to collect under Sullivan's head. His body looked twisted. She saw House check his airways and eyes. Cuddy was in shock, she didn't know what to do. House looked over the boy's body, checking his vitals and kept saying his name. In the back, she could hear sirens. She thanked God for saving Rachel and now she prayed that He would be sending an ambulance from her hospital to come and save one of her doctors. Cuddy didn't know what to do, all she could do was hold Rachel close and cry. House had begun to yell Sullivan's name as an EMT worker suddenly appeared next to him. "Get the paddles!" House ordered.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

To be continued in part VIII.


	8. December, Christmas

_**December 24**__**th**__**, 2009, Winter, Christmas Eve: Lisa Cuddy's Home, Princeton, New Jersey**_

_11:45 P.M. on Christmas Eve_

Lisa couldn't bring herself to sleep. Since she had come home she had tied up her long dark hair, put on comfortable pajama pants, and topped it all off with a warm long grey sweater that covered her up to her bottom. She sat in the dark in her daughter's room in her rocking chair. She held the girl close, cooing to her and taking solace that the young girl was still in her arms, asleep and alive. What a way to celebrate Rachel's birthday, to be saved twice within a year. Cuddy wanted so much to cry, not of sorrow, but of happiness. She was so happy, happy beyond words. She rocked back and forth slowly and gently, humming a soft lullaby that she remembered her grandmother singing to her when she was a baby when she could not sleep at night. Cuddy looked out the window, bathed in the moon light and street lights from outside. She could hear a few cars drive by, sloshing wet snow from the street to the surrounding lawns. Small snow flakes were now falling outside. For many, it was Christmas Eve, a time for celebration and of family. All she could do was thank God for saving Rachel once again and thanked God further for her new family. This girl was more than she ever could have hoped for. Why she originally thought she couldn't handle being a mother was just stupid. Everything just came together for her. Rachel snuggled her head closer to Lisa's chest causing her to smile. "My little Rachel." She spoke softly, humming another lullaby to her.

A familiar tap of wood against wood on her front door broke her concentration and the silence of her home. She looked out Rachel's bedroom door in the direction of her front door. She did not want to get up, but if she didn't, he would find another way to get in, no doubt. She gently stood up and with great care she gently placed Rachel back in her crib and covered her up with two warm blankets. She walked out of the room, closed the door to a crack and walked down her small hallway to the front door, quickly unlocking it and opening it. Cold air blew in and met her face and hands, cutting through the slim material of her pajama pants, as she quickly looked out and then opened the door wider.

"House, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I…" House trailed off.

"Is Sullivan alright?" She asked concerned. Cuddy noticed that House went silent, for the first time she could tell that silence was his way of being reluctant; that he didn't want to say or did not want to. She also noticed that he was shivering. She motioned with her hand, inviting him in. House limped through the threshold of her front door and into her home. Cuddy closed the door behind him. House could feel the in door heating slowly warm him, but the cold weather was causing the pain in his leg to pulsate up and down his whole body. More bad weather was in prospect he theorized.

"Would you like some tea?" Cuddy asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes." House said. He followed Cuddy to her kitchen and was very happy to sit down at her kitchen table. He propped his leg up on one of her extra chairs and sat quietly while Cuddy poured water into her kettle and set it on the stove. She then busied herself finding mugs, milk and sugar and the tea bags to fix the tea.

"He's in the ICU right now." House said, finally opening up and breaking the silence. "The collision did more than just injure his head." Cuddy placed the cups down on the counter, her hands remaining on the mugs where she placed them in front of her. She'd been concerned and scared for Sullivan since the second she saw him lying in the street.

"Do you think?" Cuddy queried, afraid what the answer might be. She could still hear the terrible sound of metal connecting with flesh at a high speed. That terrible hollow sound still echoed in her ears. House looked up at her, knowing what she was implying. He quickly and carefully went over the symptoms. Sullivan had experienced heart failure after the moron in the car collided with him. In addition, his head hit the pavement, causing a gash on the back of his head. He also suffered from minor blood loss and damaged ribs.

"No, I don't think he will, though it's very close. He's in a coma right now, he hasn't woken up yet."

"What caused his heart to fail?" Cuddy asked.

"Chase had to open him up. The collision caused part of his ribs to break off. Splinters practically scarped his heart and part of the left lung. Dirty blood and healthy blood mixed. He's on dialysis."

Cuddy felt her heart collapse into her stomach. House had basically made a list, but she could see, like if she were in a med class, the ribs breaking and the organs being damaged, one of the horrors of being a doctor. She could only imagine the pain and suffering he was experiencing. One of her doctors from her hospital was hurt and she couldn't help but feel terrible. Thank God he was in a coma; at least he was out of pain. The kettle began to whistle and she quickly removed it from the stove and turned it off. She poured the hot water into the cups and brought them over to the table, giving one to House and herself. She sat down next to him as they both waited for the tea to brew.

"Some Christmas?" Cuddy said, trying to break the silence. House looked at Cuddy demurely.

"Tis' not your holiday. And you know I don't follow this season." House said dejectedly.

"Well, I just might start celebrating. Sullivan is officially my messiah." House had to stifle a laugh, but it was still a mighty laugh all the same as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shhh, you'll wake the baby." Cuddy said with a smile. A small smile remained on House's face.

"Is she okay?" House asked. Cuddy shook her head in reassurance.

"Yes, would you like some lemon for your tea?" Cuddy asked. House shook his head yes. Cuddy got up to rummage through her refrigerator. She opened up draws until she found the only lemon she had. She looked up and saw that House was no longer in the kitchen. The sound of her rummaging prevented her from hearing him get up. "House?" She called. She walked out of the kitchen and looked to her right and then to her left. She looked down the hallway and saw that the door to Rachel's room was open. She quickly walked down the hall and poked her head in to see House, with his hand on the cradle, watching Rachel sleeping. He turned and saw her looking at him.

"Had to see for myself, for some reason." House whispered. Cuddy was speechless. House was concerned for Rachel. House hadn't shown much concern for anyone in the past, but this seemed to be the year of unexpected changes. Cuddy crossed her arms and leaned against the wall and smiled warmly at the scene.

"Do you want to hold her?" Cuddy asked. House shook his head no.

"She's sleeping, best to let her." House whispered in reply, returning his gaze to the sleeping child.

*****

Cameron stood attentively by Sullivan's hospital bed. He had been unconscious when he was first brought in. The injury he sustained to the back of his head required at least thirty-seven stitches to close it. In addition, part of his back had been injured as well as two ribs had been broken. Chase had to spend some time in surgery working on Sullivan's ribs, putting them back in their proper place having been broken off by the collision. He then spent an additional five hours sewing up the tares in his lungs and heart. Not to mention that other scrapes and cuts on Sullivan's body had to be cleaned up as well. Cameron checked his vitals again and the heart monitor machine, regular rhythm was confirmed. She made note of it on her chart and took her glasses off. The waiting was the hard part now.

"Allison." Cameron turned to see Kathleen rush in to the room, followed by Thirteen. Kathleen pulled Cameron into a hug. Since Sullivan had been brought in, Kathleen was immediately alerted and she rushed to the hospital. Thirteen and Taub had spent the entire time with her while Matt was in surgery. Cameron patted her on the back, trying to reassure her. It was always most difficult when a member of the team was hurt or suffering, as far as she was concerned, they were all family. She thought back to when Foreman was infected with primary amoebic meningoencephalitis and the uncertainty that all of them felt and the fear that Foreman could have died from an unknown disease. And then there was the painful memory of Kutner's suicide and now House's most recent psychotic break. Each memory held a distinct and painful episode in all of their lives. Sullivan's was the most recent addition, though the story behind his injury was the most unique. For all intents and purposes, he was a hero. Kathleen released Cameron from the embrace and walked over to the side of her brother's bed, taking his hand.

"Remy was just explaining what Chase had to do. What will happen to him? What could happen to him?" She asked fearfully, not sure what exactly she should say.

"We're monitoring him closely right now. Everything seems to be normal. But he hasn't woken up yet. He sustained a terrible blow to the head which could have caused a concussion. We won't know until he comes out of the coma."

Kathleen massaged his hand and ran her hand over his fore head. "Did he really save a kid?" She asked.

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy's." Thirteen replied. Kathleen leaned down and kissed his fore head.

"Just like you to be a hero." Kathleen said to him. She turned back to both to Cameron and Thirteen, "Would you ladies mind giving me some privacy?" She asked. Cameron and Thirteen nodded their heads and left. Kathleen leaned on the side of the bed sitting down next to him, continuing to hold his hand.

"Come on, Matt." She said to him, "You have to pull through this. I can't do it alone. Please, it's Christmas! Don't leave me alone, we've never spent a Christmas alone. I don't have your strength."

******

Cameron and Thirteen walked down the hallway to the nurse's station, finding Chase, Taub and Foreman standing and talking to each other. None of them had decided to go home when they got word that Sullivan was hurt. To keep them focused, House made Taub and Thirteen continue on the present case, which they were finally able to solve, with a little help from ideas that House and Sullivan discussed as well as Foreman. Cameron took note about the part that House had discussed certain treatment options with Sullivan; she did help in the final differentials after all.

Chase had noticed that it was Wilson who had to practically tell everyone what to do in this situation. House was concerned, practically wanted to do the surgery himself and Cuddy was in no shape to try and stop him. Thank God they had another resident level headed man who could take charge if need be. Wilson had tried to get House to back down but House just insulted him. Then Wilson had to lean hard on Cuddy, who was disheveled, to lean hard on House. House reluctantly gave the duty of the surgery over to Chase. House was then ordered to finish the current case in diagnostics. A patient was now recovering because of that.

"How is he?" Taub asked Cameron as she walked behind the nurse's station.

"Unchanged. He hasn't woken up yet." Cameron replied as she slid the chart back with the others.

"It's hard when its one of us." Remy said, placing her thumbs in her pockets. She could only think back to her own personal experience when her Huntington's disease began to manifest itself more severely. How it had not only affected Foreman but also House. She feared she had nothing to live for, that she would die a slow death. She was self destructive and blind to the people around her who were not only her colleagues, but her friends. Now she did not want to take anything for granted, she wanted to live and to live each moment before the disease ran its course. She could only hope that Sullivan would recover.

Cameron leaned forward against the nurse's station, exhausted and burned out. Chase picked up Sullivan's chart one last time and looked through it, taking note of his wife's meticulous notes and observations. He then handed it over to Foreman to analyze it as well. All of them felt burned out and were having trouble staying on their feet. The yearly stress brought on by the surprise of Sullivan's accident was all wearing thin on them.

"There's nothing else we can do tonight. We should go home." Foreman informed. Taub, Chase and Cameron looked up at Foreman surprised, neither one of them wanted to leave, but physical exhaustion made them somewhat think otherwise.

"He's right, you guys should all go home." Thirteen seconded. The others began to look at her with the same stare, "Guys, it is Christmas, the holidays, you…we all are exhausted. All of you go home and sleep. I'm on call tonight. I'll keep you all posted." The others reluctantly shook their heads in agreement, wished each other a Merry Christmas and headed to the elevators so they could go to the locker rooms to get their things. Thirteen grabbed another chart and began to walk down the hospital ward, followed by Foreman.

"You ever going to come back home?" Foreman asked. Thirteen turned, surprised to hear his question.

"A Merry Christmas to you too." Thirteen replied.

"Tonight wasn't even your night to be on." Foreman replied.

"Cameron asked me to. I'll be home when the morning rolls around." Thirteen informed.

Foreman shook his head, put his hands into his pockets and walked off down the hallway. Thirteen eyed him weirdly, what was that all about she wondered? He had been acting some what strange for the last couple of months. Weird that he would show it now. Remy walked down the hallway, back towards Sullivan's room, meeting an exiting Kathleen.

"Hey, I was just coming in to check on him before seeing another patient. Did you notice anything?" Remy asked.

"Um, no, I'm afraid he's still asleep. Speaking of which, is there some place where I can rest? I'm very tired."

"You bet, I can set you up in the on call room, follow me." Remy said happily. Kathleen replied with a tired thank you. What a Christmas was all Remy could think to herself again. Remy placed a supportive arm around Kathleen's shoulders as they walked down the hall together.

*******

_**December 25**__**th**__**, 2009, Winter, Christmas Day: Lisa Cuddy's Home, Princeton, New Jersey**_

_12:10 A.M. on Christmas Day_

House had moved from the baby's crib and had taken up sitting in Cuddy's near by rocking chair, massaging his leg as he sat down. Cuddy had moved from the door to the crib, checking on Rachel again. She gently ran the back of her hand over the baby's head. She kissed her fingers and placed them gently on Rachel's head.

House sat, rocking in the chair, watching Lisa intently, noticing that she had obviously forgotten that he was there. At a different time, he probably would have felt jealousy for that happening. But, something had changed, he just wanted to watch her and take her in, Lisa, baby and all. It was beautiful, something he had not noticed before, but was happy to see now. Not that he would share that with anyone. House reached into his pocket, took out his Advil bottle, shook out two pills and swallowed them. He placed the top of the bottle back on and put it back in his pocket. He placed his cane over his legs and leaned his head against his hand, continuing to rock comfortably in the chair and taking the sight of Lisa in. House shifted his position and that drew Cuddy's attention. She smiled embarrassed.

"Sorry, just got lost." She said.

"It's alright. Kind of was thinking off as well."

"About what?" Lisa asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing." House said but it was a lie. He was thinking back to the night when Cuddy first found Rachel. The look on her face and her eyes were unmistakable. They were the eyes of love, hope and thankfulness. Even now, House could see that look again in Lisa's eyes, as strong, maybe stronger then when he first saw it. He also realized how incredibly wrong he was about Cuddy not wanting to hold on to the child. Just another hurtle that she had been able to jump over.

"I was wrong." House said.

"About what?" Cuddy asked inquisitively.

House stood up and began to approach her slowly, "About how I was acting when you put Cameron in charge. The way I acted, the things I said." House now stood in front of Cuddy and then turned to look at the young girl sleeping away. House once again placed his hand on the crib, his own hand very close to Cuddy's.

"I was wrong." House said, looking at Rachel.

"You were." Was all Cuddy could say. House smiled, not taking his eyes off the baby. She was right to say it and he deserved it. He turned, let go of the crib and began to head to the door, but then stopped and stood for a moment. Cuddy eyed him curiously. He looked like a statue, his cane balancing him up. Another awkward silence filled the room. She stared at his back? What was wrong? Was he alright?

"I owe you another apology, Lisa." He said low and quiet. Cuddy's mouth dropped slightly and she furrowed her eyes and brow.

"For…for what?" She asked surprised. If House wanted to apologize for every little thing, he was going to be at it till probably the end of his life. There were a lot of things she thought he should apologize for when it came to their relationship…friendship…or whatever "ship" they had.

House turned; a tired, remorseful look in his eyes spoke volumes in his dead silence. "For what I said the night I came to see you. I don't remember much of it, but I recall saying something. Perhaps if things were different there may have been a different out come. But what I said about Rachel…it was uncalled for…if that's the best word for it. I think insensitive can be thrown in there too. … I'm sorry." House walked out the door and started to head down the hall, heading to the front door; leaving Cuddy alone in the room with Rachel.

Cuddy stood shocked, her mouth a gape and speechless. This truly was the year of unexpected changes and surprises. House apologizing left Cuddy feeling…whole, surprised and empathetic. She placed her fist over her heart and looked back at Rachel. She quickly raced out the door and caught House getting ready to leave.

"Greg." She said. He stopped and turned, surprised that she was coming to speak to him still. He moved away from the door way and looked at her. She quickly walked down the hallway and upon meeting him she pulled him into a hug. House was taken off guard, he did not know what to do. He hesitantly wrapped his left arm around her back. Cuddy leaned back and held him by his shoulders.

"Apology accepted." Lisa said with a tear in her eye. House held her in his gaze as they both stared at each other. It was a gaze when they had nothing to say to each other, but just looked at each other. It was something they had started back a long time ago, it probably had its beginnings back when they were in college. House decided that he better leave before he was tempted to try other things. Cuddy had proved resistant over these past few months.

"Great." House said as he began to turn so that he could leave.

"House…Greg." Lisa began. A smile came to dominate House's features. Victory! He had been sincere in his apology to Lisa, but he knew that he was back in her world, her last defense collapsed. He shrank his lips and then turned back around, his face curious as to what she wanted to talk about.

"It's Christmas and…no one should be alone right now. Give Wilson a call, tell him to come over. The three of us shouldn't be alone tonight."

Damn, that woman was good. House thought to himself. Sigh, another time then he thought. House looked at his watch: 12:20 A.M. Wilson would still be up. Plus, it had been a long while since the three of them had spent any time together. House reached into his pocket and picked up his cell phone.

"I'll go put on some more tea." Lisa said as she turned to walk back to the kitchen. House dialed Wilson's number. He looked back at Lisa and her retreating form, eyeing some of her best qualities, even though she was wearing a baggy sweater.

"Lisa." It was her turn to turn around this time. She turned, wondering what he wanted to say. "Merry Christmas." House said to her. She smiled thankfully to him. She walked back into the kitchen as House pressed the send button.

********

_**Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital**_

_7:58 A.M., Christmas Day_

Remy was finishing her final round around the hospital. It had been a relatively quiet night and things had passed smoothly aside from a few emergencies. Nothing out of the ordinary. She was exhausted and she very much wanted to go home and sleep the day away. She made a final check list in her mind of what she would do before she left the hospital. The final patient she would check on was Sullivan.

Just as soon as she said his name in her head, she walked into the room. Upon entering, she saw his body moving, he looked like he was stirring. She immediately rushed over, taking a look at the heart monitor and his other stats. All appeared normal. Sullivan let out a breath and his eyes opened slowly to seeing Thirteen looking back at him.

"Now there's a pair of Irish eyes I wouldn't mind waking up to every morning." He said weakly and tired. Thirteen laughed, glancing down and then looking back at him smiling. She sat down next to him, making new notes in his chart.

"Do you remember who I am?" She asked.

"Remy." He replied weakly.

"Do you remember your name?" she asked. Sullivan gave her his full name and answered other questions if he knew where he was and where he worked. He got them all right.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Sullivan's hand went to his head and gently rubbed his temples, feeling a bandage over his fore head.

"Well, I think I have the worst headache I've ever had in my life. Plus I feel like I got hit with a car." He replied.

"You did. Memory and cognitive faculties seem to be intact. Do you remember anything else?"

"Dr. Cuddy's kid, is she okay?" Sullivan asked.

"Yes, both of them are. You saved the kid. You officially have a new nick name around here?"

"What's that?" Sullivan asked curiously.

"The Flash. House and Cuddy both talked about how fast you ran to save the kid. The nick name spread pretty quickly." Thirteen replied, "You did a very brave thing." She added.

"The Flash you say? Don't tell anyone but he's actually my favorite superhero." Sullivan said with a tired smile.

"How appropriate then." Thirteen said with a smile.

"The case?" Sullivan asked.

"Completed. The patient is recovering."

"The day?" Sullivan asked again.

"Merry Christmas." Thirteen replied.

"Just in time then. My sister?" Sullivan said trying to move but he realized it was a bad idea. Thirteen gently placed her hands on Sullivan's shoulders making him lie back down.

"She's here. I'll go get her." Thirteen replied. Sullivan acquiesced and put his head back down. He gave a whispered thanks to Remy as she got up to leave. Remy turned around before she left, seeing Sullivan resting comfortably. She felt relieved that he was okay as she was sure everyone else would as soon as she texted them. She mulled over in her mind fairly quickly the events that had transpired over the last couple of months. She had gotten to know Sullivan and she liked him. She was glad he was okay. Glad that he was able to save Cuddy's kid. She shook her head reassuringly and walked back over to Sullivan's bed.

Hearing her foot steps coming back, Sullivan opened his eyes again to seeing Remy standing over him again.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Just…Merry Christmas." Remy trailed off as she quickly and gently pressed her lips against his, catching them with a deep smack that echoed in the room.

"Wha…" Sullivan asked in surprise.

"Because all heroes deserve a kiss." She replied as she quickly turned and left the room in a hurry. Her coat tails flying behind her as she left.

Sullivan could still feel her lips on his, as if she were still there. Her lips were soft, thin and warm. He leaned back on his pillow and smiled. "What a Christmas." He whispered to himself. He looked back out the door and smiled, "Thank you for the lovely gift, Remy." He whispered again, hearing Kathleen's rushing feet in the hallway.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

End of Part VIII. To be continued in Part IX.


	9. Late December, New Years

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2009, Winter, New Years Eve: Princeton Plainsboro, Princeton, New Jersey**_

_4: 15 p.m. on New Years Eve_

Sullivan felt like he was spinning in black, the resulting head injury and concussion prevented him from getting much rest. Pressure built behind his eyes keeping him awake. When he opened them, there was no relief from it. The pain from his side and ribs also added to his discomfort. The door to his room slid back, causing him to open his eyes, and then the door closed. Sullivan elevated his bed so that he could see who had come in.

"Dr. Cuddy." He said surprised.

"Hello there. Just came to check up on you." Cuddy said looking at his chart. She was not wearing her lab coat and something else had been brought into the room, but he could not make out what it was yet.

"How are you doing? I trust Cameron has been treating you well?" She asked.

"Service is fine, Dr. Cuddy. But, I still have one of the worst headaches in the world." Sullivan wondered why she was here. It had been a few days since he had woken up from his coma. Arguably it was not the longest coma in the world, but he was surprised to see his boss coming to visit him. He did not think a lowly doctor such as himself would warrant a visit from her, especially considering what he thought of her. Cuddy walked closer and put her hand on the guard rail.

"I just…came by to thank you." Cuddy said with a smile. Cuddy suddenly felt speechless, she did not know what else to say. She was relieved and thankful and happy. "I just can't thank you enough." She said, her hand suddenly clasping his.

"Dr. Cuddy, there's no need for you to worry about that anymore. You're welcome." Sullivan said giving Dr. Cuddy's hand an encouraging squeeze and then immediately let go of it. Cuddy's hands went back to resting on the bed guard. She immediately walked back over toward the door.

"There's someone else I brought by who wanted to say thank you as well." She said across the room. Sullivan turned his head to the side, wondering what she met. Dr. Cuddy bent down, said something and stood back up holding a young baby in her arms. She walked back over next to Sullivan's bed and played with the baby's arm, waving at Sullivan causing him to smile.

"This is Rachel and she just wanted to say thank you too. Isn't that right?" Cuddy asked the baby playfully.

Sullivan smiled, causing the back of his head to hurt. "Well, you're both welcome. All in a days work." Cuddy bounced the girl for a moment in her arms. Sullivan wondered if there was anything else she wanted to talk to him about in concerns to her visit. He did not want this to become a glorified version of show and tell nor did he wish it to become awkward.

"May I…hold her?" Sullivan asked, guessing that was her intention in bringing her baby. Plus he wanted to see this child and make sure for himself that she was okay.

"Of course you can." Cuddy replied. She crossed around the bed and gently handed Rachel to Sullivan who held her very carefully and close. Cuddy found herself not knowing what else to say. She had tried to come up with a mental script for herself to follow, but words just seemed to fail her. She was just thankful, from the bottom of her soul thankful and she wanted to share that thankfulness with him. She was forever indebted to him, House's protégé. Again that man invaded her thoughts, which probably explained why she was suddenly motivated to say more. Sullivan was hired as a long term temp until House returned. But, some how, with a great amount of argument and some savvy hospital political maneuverability on House's part, Sullivan had been given full fellowship on the diagnostics team.

What she did not expect to see was how much this young doctor was like House. And that House would try to make him more and more like him. And for the most part, House had been succeeding. Complaints had gone up on Sullivan, and he and House had come up with some of the most bizarre theories that actually worked. House had made him an asset to the hospital. But, what she feared most was the loss of who Sullivan was. She saw it immediately when he first started working at her hospital. Sullivan was completing his residency at the time of his hiring, but even then he had a resume that was very impressive. And she could see the height of his intelligence and ability when she lectured and taught him. He was one of five of her favorite students. And now House had him.

Her memory suddenly returned to the day of his accident and her mind set that House had won. Looking at him now, she realized that she had to say something more, she could not just thank him, he had to understand why this was so important to her. She did not know if she could break through what ever shell he had put up, but she knew she had to make him understand.

"Dr. Sullivan." Cuddy began.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I just…just…" Cuddy was at a loss for words once again.

"Dr. Cuddy, I understand, and you don't…"

"No, I have to." Cuddy replied. For years she had always come off cold, domineering and nasty. She wanted to communicate something new, to be different for once. She wanted to speak as a woman, not the Dean of Medicine for once who had to verbally eviscerate other doctors.

"I want to say this as more than your boss, more than a doctor. I'm saying it as a mother. That child, Rachel, has become so much to me and is so very dear and precious. She is a God send to me and I love her very, very much. And I want you to understand that on that day, you saved that very precious person, the person I have waited and wanted for so long."

Silence stood between Lisa and Matthew, the young man looking at the baby in his arms and then back to Cuddy. Tears seemed to be in Cuddy's eyes, but the impact of what she was saying was touching and weighing on his heart.

"I don't know if I can…say this any more succinctly to describe my feelings. But it's why I can't thank you enough. And I hope you understand why I can't thank you enough."

The young man smiled and once again smiled at Cuddy and then looked at the baby, his face becoming more serious. He held the baby closer and then looked back up at Cuddy.

"I understand." He said. Cuddy closed her eyes in thankfulness and nodded her head. She felt satisfied that she had gotten her point across. Sullivan held the baby back up and Cuddy took her back into her arms. She walked back over to the carriage and placed Rachel back in and turned to leave.

"I'll see you around, Dr. Sullivan, get well quickly."

"Thank you, Dr. Cuddy." Sullivan replied, a thanks filled with so much more directed to Lisa Cuddy then just her well wishes. Cuddy smiled, opened the door and pushed the carriage out, closing the door behind her.

*****

_11:30 p.m. on New Years Eve_

The door to Sullivan's room opened again, causing him to look up again, thinking that Cuddy was coming back in. Instead, House was walking in, followed closely by what looked like a small army.

"There's the man of the hour." House announced as he walked in, followed by Wilson who was followed by Kathleen, Thirteen, Foreman, Taub, Chase and Cameron. House made his way to the roll away table in Sullivan's room and set down a big bottle of champagne while discarding the paper bag he was carrying it in onto the floor. Sullivan noticed that Wilson was also carrying a bottle and that each of them had some cups.

"What are you all doing here?" Sullivan asked.

"To celebrate New Years together, silly." Kathleen replied, coming up and kissing him on the side of his head.

"Whe-what time is it?" Sullivan asked rubbing his head.

"11:31, it's almost midnight. Why?" Thirteen replied.

"Thought it was 4:30 last I looked. I Must have blacked out for awhile." Sullivan reasoned to himself after running his hand through his hair. Foreman immediately made his way over and sat down next to him, taking out a pen light and immediately flashed it into Sullivan's left eye and then quickly flashed it away. He repeated the same motion in his right eye.

"Is this the first time you experienced something like this? What's the last thing you remember?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah, I just remember I couldn't sleep well. Last thing I remember was Dr. Cuddy coming to see me and then I don't remember anything else after that."

"Cuddy was here?" Wilson asked before he looked back at House who was listening with interest.

"Those things can happen with concussions, especially with the kind you received. We'll have to keep a close eye on it." Foreman continued on, oblivious to the look on House's face. Sullivan slowly nodded his head in agreement. He then tried to look over to where House was, the last thing he wanted right now was have more than one doctor discuss what kind of treatment he should have.

Sullivan and Foreman looked over to the sound of the cork being removed on one of the champagne bottles and House pouring the contents into some of the cups that everyone brought in.

"Uh, isn't it against hospital rules for me to drink any of that?" Sullivan asked.

"Relax, Matt, we brought you apple juice to drink in the New Year."

"Or you can just drink the champagne anyway." House suggested as he passed cups to Wilson, Thirteen and Cameron, who were all distributing them to the rest of them.

"Why was she here?" House asked Sullivan.

"To visit and…"

"And?" House prodded, annoyed.

"She just came to thank me. We really didn't talk about anything else. She brought her baby, let me hold her and she just thanked me." He finished as he took a cup from Kathleen.

"I see." House said. Wilson took a quick drink of his champagne, hiding his smile.

"Well," House continued, "Let's all continue this on the right foot." House raised his cup as did everyone else in the room. "To many happy returns." House commented pointing to Sullivan.

"To your continued recovery." Cameron added in with a smile, squeezing Chase's hand.

"To a new member of the team." Taub also joined in with a smile.

"Here, here." Thirteen added with a smile.

"To a better year." Wilson concluded. All of them raised their cup to that toast and drank their cup. House threw his back in a gulp, finishing the contents of the glass.

"Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to go call my mother." House said, quickly walking pass Wilson and Cameron and out the door. Wilson watched him leave with a knowing smile. He looked down at his watch: 11:45 p.m. Wilson shook his head; with the way House drove he probably would make it with some time to spare.

"Hey, why don't you guys turn on the T.V. so that we can watch the ball drop." Wilson suggested while he began to refill everyone's cup.

******

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2009, Winter, New Year's Eve: Lisa Cuddy's Home, Princeton, New Jersey**_

_11:54 p.m. on New Years Eve_

The noise from Cuddy's television echoed down the hallway and into Rachel's room. The noise from New York was as usual loud and exciting. Cuddy was checking on Rachel, making sure she was safe and warm. She needed something to do after all, Sebastian was late in coming and she had no one to celebrate with. It looked like she was going to spend another new year welcoming it by herself as usual. Well, not entirely, she thought to herself as she smiled at Rachel. She pulled her blanket closely to her and gently and quietly snuck out the room. She closed the door gently behind her. She turned and began to walk down the hall to head back to her living room, with her single glass of champagne to welcome in the New Year.

A loud knock of wood meeting wood echoed down the hallway. Cuddy stopped in her tracks, surprised by the noise. "What could he possibly want?" She thought out loud as she walked straight to the door, unlocked it and opened the door.

"House, what are you doing here?" Cuddy asked, feeling the cold through her pajama bottoms.

"You always say that? You never open with a 'hello' or a 'House, how are you.' Then, that would open up a short conversation…which I don't think either of us would care about." House replied.

"Last I checked you didn't have any patients." Cuddy continued, folding her arms around her.

"You know, I can just come over even if I don't have a patient." House replied.

"Who says? And will you please come in, it's freezing out here." Cuddy asked.

"No, I like it out here, you come out here." House replied.

"Good night, House." Cuddy said as she began to turn back into her home.

"Where's Dr. Lancelot?" This caused Cuddy to stop and slowly turn, "You know, New Year's Eve is about smooching the New Year in with the possibility of sex afterward for a lucky few."

"He was held up in Newark after visiting his relatives. He's on his way." Cuddy replied.

"Yes, but still not here." House retorted. Cuddy closed her door behind her to prevent a draft from entering her home. On the T.V. she could hear that there was two minutes to go till the ball dropped in Times Square.

"What are you getting at House?" She said as she crossed her arms and stood up straight in front of him. House returned a grin and took a step closer to her so that he towered over her.

"I heard you were visiting one of my doctors today." House said to her playfully.

"He works for me, he saved my daughter. Technically he's my doctor." Cuddy replied with a smile.

"He's mine now; I turned him fair and square." House said.

"Over my dead body." Cuddy replied.

"I'd rather have you kicking and screaming with a little bit of squirming in between." House replied

_**Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital**_

_One minute to go on New Years Eve_

"Alright everyone get ready!" Chase called out excitedly, refilling everyone's cup with champagne.

"Here we go, here we go!" Foreman excitedly said as he sat down at the foot of Sullivan's bed, next to Thirteen. Wilson stood at the head of the bed, his one hand holding his cup while the other was wrapped around his chest. Kathleen sat next to her brother while Taub stood at the foot of the bed with Cameron and Chase on the other side watching the T.V. Sullivan stole a quick look at Remy and then concentrated on the T.V.

"Count it down!" Wilson said full of glee and a little too much alcohol. Everyone in the small room smiled as they watched the ball descend in Times Square in New York.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! ….. 

_**Lisa Cuddy's Home**_

_Three seconds to the New Year_

"Is this how it will always be like between us? " Cuddy asked.

"Would you have it any other way?" House asked, looking deeply into Cuddy's eyes and she looking back at his just as deeply. They soon could hear the noise from Cuddy's T.V. and from the surrounding homes as people cheered at seeing the ball drop and 2010 officially began.

"A New Year and the war begins anew. You ready?" House asked, placing his hands on Cuddy's arms and drawing himself closer to her.

"I can take whatever you've got." Cuddy replied with a confident smile.

"Happy New Year, Lisa. Let the games begin anew." House said while he slowly and gently drew her closer to him.

"Auld Lang Syne, Greg." Cuddy replied softly and almost at a whisper as House's face leaned down closer to hers, drawing his lips to her and both of them catching their lips in a kiss that drew a quick in take of breath from Cuddy. As quickly as House kissed her he broke away from it, but it was sweet and deep and full of emotion. Emotions – feelings that he had for her and feelings that he found out were still in her, just under the surface.

"Good night, Cuddy." House said as he quickly turned and left. Cuddy gently placed her hand on her lips as House receded from her porch to his car. She was speechless. House headed to his car, a large, mischievous, and ear to ear smile stretched all over his face. 2010 was already going to be a good year.

*******

_**January 1st, 2010, New Year's Day, Winter: Princeton, New Jersey**_

_12:15 A.M. on New Years Day_

It was New Year's Day and he could not take his eyes off the board in front of him. He had chewed up all his gum, but his stress did not go away. His whole body craved an entire pack of cigarettes. But he could not take his eyes away from the pictures and the evidence. What was he doing here so late? He should be out with the guys at the bar cheering in the New Year and finding an unsuspecting dame that he could land a kiss on. But no, an obsession a need stopped him from staring at the board and looking at all of the pieces, trying to fit them together and make them work. Who benefited? Who would commit these kinds of murders? The murders were totally random but he knew deep in his gut that there was a connection. Something in the tangled web of grizzly murders that connected them all. He just had to find the right web, the right strand that would blow this case wide open.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

End of Part IX. Part X coming soon.

Sorry for the delay for getting the recent part up. Other circumstances as well as writers block plagued me. Get yourselves ready, I got some more twists coming. Thank you for reading.


	10. January, Friends

_**January, Winter: Princeton Township Municipal Court House, Princeton, New Jersey**_

Stacy Warner paced back and forth, waiting anxiously outside the court room, with her young doctor client. Matthew Sullivan was appearing in court today for the hearing deciding whether or not the case would continue on to trial. The hearing had been pushed back two weeks due to Sullivan's injury, but now that he had healed up enough, the day had finally come. She paced back and forth, looking at her watch as the minutes ticked away to the appointed hour.

"Okay, you've got to stop pacing." Sullivan said in annoyance.

"Sorry." Stacy said sitting down next to him. She crossed her arms over herself and stared forward. Sullivan sat quietly next to her and stared forward just as she was.

"Is this your ritual or something before you go into court?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She asked, turning her head toward him and onto her hand.

"Pacing and asking me the same questions over and over again. Is that like a pre-court tradition or something?"

"No, believe it or not, after many years of doing this job, I still get a little nervous right before I go in." Asking questions keeps my mind off it." Stacy replied.

"Ah." Sullivan replied twisting his college ring around his finger. Stacy noticed him doing that.

"That your ritual too?" Stacy asked.

"It's a nervous habit really more than ritual."

"Where did you go to school?" Stacy asked.

"Three years undergraduate at Fordham University and later I switched to Princeton for med school."

"That doesn't look like a Princeton ring." Stacy noticed.

"I liked Fordham better." Sullivan pulled off the ring and handed it to Stacy. She took it and examined it closely. Sullivan smiled as he continued in his reverie, "One of the few friends I have and my sister, who continued on at Fordham, got me that ring before I left. Princeton was a necessary change because it has a medical school. There wasn't much else that really…endeared me to that institution except a few professors and…a couple of girls." Sullivan said with a sad smile.

Stacy handed the ring back to him and Sullivan promptly placed it back on his finger. "Sorry to go off on a tangent like that. I don't talk about my past much. I only have a few passions in my life: my job and the New Jersey Devils, that's all I have." Stacy let out a laugh that echoed down the hallway. Then her phone rang, she looked at the caller I.D. the name Mark shown back at her.

"I have to take this, it's my husband. You don't mind do you?" Stacy asked.

"No! Go, I think I can stay out of trouble on my own."

"You remember everything we went over in the prep room right." Stacy asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Sullivan replied.

"Be right back." Stacy got up and walked to another area of the hall so that she could have some privacy to talk to her husband. Sullivan watched her walk away and then reached into his small bag that he had at his feet. He pulled out a book that he was reading as well as his glasses. As he was about to pick up where he left off, he dropped the book into his lap and held his temples. A bad headache was coming, an after effect of his concussion. It probably would cause a migraine later. He held his head tentatively and reached back into his bag and pulled out a bottle of pills prescribed to fight the pain. He had no water, so he opened the pills and dropped two down his mouth. He swallowed the pills dry and they felt hard going down his throat.

"Well that looks like an unsettling sign." Sullivan turned at the sound of the voice and locked his eyes with the owner of the voice.

"Remy." He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard today is your day in court. Thought you might need a cheering section. I came down to show my support." Remy replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Sullivan replied.

"Mind if I sit down?" Remy asked, pulling her scarf off and opening her coat.

"Of course not, go right ahead." Sullivan replied patting the space next to him. Remy crossed and sat down in a hurry next to him, opening her coat and taking off the rest of her warm ensemble.

"Where's Kathleen?" Remy asked.

"She couldn't get off from work. It's okay though, I know she supports me. Thanks for coming."

"You bet." Remy replied.

She noticed Sullivan touch his forehead with his hand and repressed a groan. He sniffed hard and let out a breath from his mouth. He looked a little worried and miserable.

"How's your head?" She asked.

"Still hurting a lot, but at least the dizzy spells have stopped."

"You nervous?" Remy asked.

"More than I ever have been in my life. Everything is on the line today. My job, my life, my family and livelihood."

"That's a lot to carry. Why do you think so much is?" Remy asked, she had been working with Sullivan for the past five months and she really did not know much about him, except from what she learned from his sister whom she had become friends with. But, in a way, since he had joined the team he had created some kind of balance and even a comic relief when needed. He sort of reminded her of Kutner.

"Over all, It's that…you see…I love what I do. From the time I was seven years old I wanted to be the best and smartest doctor there could be."

"Well, you'll probably have to contend with House for that position." Remy joked.

Sullivan chuckled, "Yeah, probably. You know I can't tell you how…instantaneously I decided to be a doctor. It was one of the most certain decisions I've ever made. I just don't know what I could do or be if I couldn't practice medicine and do my job."

"It's going to be okay, Matt. The facts are on your side."

"It won't bring Mrs. Gladstone back."

"It's not your fault!" Remy reminded him.

"I know." Sullivan replied, twisting his hands together.

"You're really nervous." Remy replied.

"Yes I am, I've been putting on a good show for Miss Warner over there, but I am really scared." There was a pause between them, Remy saw Sullivan release a breath and lean back and then lean forward again due to the pressure in his head bothering him.

"What is it, Matt?" She asked him.

"I've always wanted to be a doctor, but if I lose today, there will be no way for me to support my family. Remy…"

"What?" She asked concerned.

"My mom…she's sick, she has cirrhosis of the liver."

"Oh my God." Remy said surprised, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't…lose this, Remy. Too many people are depending on me. They've always depended on me."

"I didn't…"

"Okay, all set. Ready? Oh, hello, Dr. Hadley." Stacy said upon returning

"Um, hi. I just…came to give Matt my support."

"Well that's very good of you. Now, both of you up. The hearing is about to begin." Both Sullivan and Thirteen stood and followed Stacy into the court room. They reached the bar that separated the court tables and judge's bench from the rest of the court room. Remy spied the family out of the corner of her eye and saw unhappy and scornful looks on their faces. Remy placed her hand on the back of Sullivan's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"I'll be right behind you." She said.

"Thanks." He whispered back as he followed Stacy to the table. Remy scooted into a row behind Sullivan's table and sat down, putting her coat and purse down in the seat next to hers. As she looked back up, a judge was walked into the court room and heading to his desk.

"All rise." The bailiff called out.

*****

Cuddy had staked the last of her patient's files on top of the tower of files she had been signing for the last hour and handed them all back to nurse Kelly. "Thanks." She said as she got up to head back to her desk. She opened her planner and flipped through the pages of what entailed for today. She saw she had a meeting coming up, in five minutes. "Great." She said to herself irritably. She picked up her leather portfolio and hurried out the door. She looked at her watch: 12:05 P.M. no wonder she felt abominably hungry. She only had enough time to grab something on the go. "Just wonderful." Said to herself as she walked into the clinic, which was jammed packed with people today.

"Dr. Cuddy, you need to sign these." A nurse said. It looked like she wouldn't get that quick bite on the run after all as Cuddy made her way over to the nurse's desk to be confronted by a small stack of prescription papers which required her signature.

"What's all this?" Cuddy asked inquisitively.

"Dr. House wrote them all up." The nurse replied.

"He actually was on duty?" Cuddy asked.

"You've said that every day since he started working down here four months ago. What ever you said to him has had him show up relatively on time. The other nurses and I were wondering if you could say the opposite and keep him up in his corner of the hospital. We liked it better when he didn't come down here. Oh, and the same for his little protégé too."

Cuddy stifled a laugh but couldn't help but smile. She shook her head and began to quickly look through the small stack of papers. A look of surprise came over her face. She closed her mouth and then she felt her lips scrunch up and then move to the side of her mouth. Then her jaw dropped open as she slid through more and more of his notes and analysis. Cuddy was so preoccupied with his writings that she did not see Mason come into the clinic and walk up to her.

"Hello there..." He began, moving in to kiss her.

"Just one second." Cuddy said quickly while holding up her index finger indicating one minute. She did all that without breaking her concentration on House's files. Mason was surprised by her assertion and determination. He always disliked it immensely when she was in that mood.

"Get Dr. House on the phone." She ordered annoyed. The nurse immediately typed in House's extension, knowing it by heart, and passed the phone to Cuddy who grabbed it and put it to her ear.

"Y'ello." House said on the other end.

"You know you are making me late for a meeting." Cuddy said angrily.

"Why, Dr. Cuddy! To what do I owe this pleasure today?" House replied in mock pleasantness.

"House, are you purposely trying to piss me off?"

"Damn, you figured it out." House replied.

"I have to be in a meeting on the other side of the building in less than two minutes. Not to mention that I have to give a two hour lecture to a class and you go and write mocking messages, not to mention a poem about me, on a patient's prescription!!!"

"It wasn't about you per say. It actually was more about your physical attributes that are aesthetically pleasing; you know your breasts and ass. You have no idea how difficult it was to find rhymes for those two."

Cuddy had to suppress a laugh and a smile. He actually had caught her off guard. She had to remind herself to stay angry at him by thinking of the time he had a janitor pretend to be a doctor. But, she could tell he was smiling on the other end. She could almost hear the grin.

"These forms better be corrected and on my desk by one o'clock sharp! Best to put your photographic memory to good use now!"

"Sounds good. Oh, and just so you know, Wilson and I will be having coffee around two and then later we'll be going for drinks followed by going to his apartment to watch the L Word. You in?"

"One o' clock, House!" She replied even tempered.

"Oh come on, you'll love the L Word. Hot women who are lesbians. Would you ever consider that with me in the room? Watching of course."

"One. O'clock. House!"

"Don't tell me you're a fan of Heroes. That's just a crappy rip off of Superman and all of his other comic book friends. My apprentice can attest to that."

"Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes mistress." He said like Igor.

"My schedule is a little tight, but I will be able to make that meeting with you and Dr. Wilson." She had to meet up with them. Her day was rough today and she needed one of the weekly get togethers, a tradition started back during Christmas Eve between the three of them, to survive. She needed a little humor and coffee. And those two were probably best at helping her acquire them. Also, it probably would be the only other time she would be able to get food too.

"We'll be expecting you." House said hanging up the phone.

Cuddy hung up the phone and looked back at Mason, whom in her thoughts she had forgotten about. "Hey." She said rather forcibly.

"Hey yourself. Got a minute." Mason asked.

Cuddy looked at her watch, almost forgetting why she was out in clinic in the first place.

"Actually I don't, and I need to rush across the hospital to a transplant meeting. And I've got to do all that on an empty stomach." She picked up her portfolio and began to leave at a break neck speed.

"Well, then I'll walk and talk with you…" Mason continued.

"Not a good idea right now." Cuddy said annoyed, as she began to move around the desk. The way the day was and her stomach being without foot, she would likely attack someone or kill them figuratively. Very few saw Lisa Cuddy's rage.

"But, it's important." Mason protested.

"Gonna have to wait." Cuddy said looking through her portfolio.

"If you'll just slow down for a minute." Mason said practically chasing after her.

"Dr. Cuddy!" Cuddy's secretary said, calling after her before she reached the door.

"What, Charlotte!" Cuddy called back annoyed.

"There's a man in your office, he insisted upon talking with you immediately."

"Make him wait!" Cuddy ordered as she began to push the door open behind her.

"Dr. Cuddy, he's with the police." Cuddy froze in her tracks and began to march back, at a quick pace, to her office. Her lab coat following after her like wind through a cape.

"It must be House! What sort of God damn, irresponsible thing did he do this time?" She tried to imagine the possibilities, she bet it had to be something involving strippers. Not some thing ridiculous like stealing candy from old ladies or girl scouts. She irritably listed off a number of other possibilities as she threw open the door that led to her office. She stopped dead in her tracks before she rested her hand on the door knob, suddenly surprised and scared. She could only see the back of the man in her office, but she could see a regular uniformed police officer standing near him. She wondered how they got in without her seeing them. She slowly opened the door to her office, causing the man facing her desk, with his hands in his pockets, to turn and look at her. Her heart suddenly fell into her stomach with fear. Fear for herself.

"You." She said in a near gasp.

"Dr. Cuddy. A pleasure to see again." He said, his voice deep and rough.

End of Part X. To be continued in Part XI.


	11. Winter, Challenges and Obstacles

_**January, Winter: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

"Cuddy will be joining us later." House informed Wilson as he hung up the phone. House leaned back in his chair and threw his oversized tennis ball to Wilson. Wilson caught it and began turning it over in his hands for a moment.

"Why am I not surprised?" Wilson replied nonchalantly.

"What do I detect in your tone?" House asked.

"Nothing, I just thought we were a 'no girls allowed' club." Wilson threw the ball back to House who missed it due to a small laugh. The ball fell on to his desk. House looked up to Taub entering the room, both hands in his pockets. House couldn't help but compare him with a sad penguin. House loved pissing him off to no end.

"Patient is stable." Taub informed.

"Okay." House replied.

"Patient is showing symptoms that are flu like. I'm thinking it is an autoimmune disease."

"You came up with that all by yourself without the aide of Thirteen and Sullivan." House said sarcastically.

"I would have thought you would have taken notice that I am here, doing my job like always, where as your favorite protégé is having his day in court and Thirteen is chasing him like a love sick teenager. How that will make Foreman feel is yet to be revealed" Taub replied.

"Damn, and here I thought she would go for his sister." House said.

"Say what you will about me but as always, I am here."

"And you think that makes you in expendable? Cause I can always pick up this phone," House picked up his land line phone, "and call any number of competent doctors such as Cameron, Chase or even call Foreman back in. Or, ask Wilson here or dare I say it: Cuddy!"

"You forgot Mason." Taub replied as he turned on his heel and left House's office to return to the patient's room.

"Bastard." House said under breath.

"Well, that was interesting." Wilson said as he got up from his seat.

"It didn't end with the amount of fun I was hoping for." House replied. "Where are you going?"

"To do my rounds, House, unlike you, I have a cancer patient's ward to look after. I'll see you and Cuddy later for coffee."

The door to House's office suddenly swung open and a jubilant and excited Stacy Warner entered, her arms raised in triumph.

"Skip the coffee and trade it in for celebratory drinks at the closest bar. I, Stacy Warner, have just achieved victory in a court of law and have made Sullivan and this hospital law suit free. Everyone is invited except you, Greg." Stacy turned on her heel; her arms still raised over her head, and left House's office. House merely shrugged.

"I'll see you later, House." Wilson said again, running a hand across his neck and exited House's office. House leaned forward in his chair and could hear movement and voices in the differential room. He could also see an excited Stacy give Wilson a hug and a kiss on his mouth, still reveling in her won court battle.

"I'll see you in the patient's room in a few." House heard Thirteen say. He rose from his chair and walked to the door adjoining his office to the team's room. He saw Sullivan standing, holding his coat and staring at something hanging on the wall. That damn plaque! Why did Cuddy have it hanged in there? All it was was a distracting reminder. He had thrown it away several times only to see it returned to the wall the next time he entered the differential room.

"So, it's over?" House said, getting the young doctor's immediate attention.

*****

Sullivan had been overjoyed as soon as the judge decided to throw the case out of court. He was in the clear. He would be able to practice medicine and support his family. He was in a daze, all he could remember was shaking Stacy's hand and receiving a hug and a kiss on his cheek from Remy. He knew he still had to talk to her about some things. He was silent on the ride back in Stacy's car all he remembered was her jubilation. He was still in a daze from the walk back into the hospital to Remy meeting them at the elevator and taking them up to their floor. Stacy broke off from them while they entered the differential room. They laughed when they heard her in House's office.

Remy found a note, from Taub, on top of two patient's files, the current case, and read it aloud as to where to find him so that he could update them. Remy hung up her coat and scarf and threw on her lab coat. Sullivan was standing near the table reading Taub's note.

"I'll see you in the patient's room in a few?" She asked as she began to flip through the patient's file. Sullivan shook his head. Remy moved for the door and left, leaving Sullivan alone in the room. Sullivan hung up his coat, he couldn't concentrate yet. He walked up the side of the room and stopped in front of the book cases there. His fears were gone, but he was still a mix of emotions. He was cleared from a lawsuit, but that did not stop him from feeling bad about his mistakes. He supposed he always would. He looked up at the wall adjacent to the bookshelves and saw a familiar sight, a plaque; which he always looked at every day:

_In Memory_

_Of _

_Dr. Lawrence Kutner, M.D._

_1975-2009._

_One of the Best and Brightest to Ever Work in This Office and Hospital._

_He Will Be Missed Forever!_

Sullivan knew that he had replaced this guy. He did not know a lot about him, and as it seemed not too many people did either. But from reading that epitaph constantly, he couldn't help but think that he must have made some kind of impression on this place for it to read that he would be _"missed forever!"_

"So it's over?" The deep voice of Gregory House suddenly bringing him back to reality.

"House! You scared me." Sullivan said taking a step back.

"Well?" House continued, limping into the room, putting more and more weight on his cane with each step.

"Yes, it's over. I get to keep my medical license and continue to practice."

"Alls well that ends well." House replied.

"I wouldn't technically say that." Sullivan said.

"What else is there to say?" House asked. Silence fell between them, the usual response of a rhetorical question. House looked out of the corners of his eyes and saw Stacy, who still looked rather excited, talking to Wilson still; though both had been joined by Cameron and Chase. Sullivan sat down in a thump, his coat in his lap.

"I'm clear, and yet, I can still see it. Still see my actions. It's like it's a ghost or something."

House released a frustrated sigh and walked forward toward Sullivan.

"Enough of that. And you are not to think of that case again!" House ordered.

"What?" Sullivan replied.

"Do you understand? I had to come to your place of residence once to pick you up when this whole mess began. Well, I won't have it anymore. Remember what you did, remember each move and each prescription, but that's it. Next time you won't make the same mistake. Do you understand?" House had stopped until he was just behind Sullivan's chair.

Sullivan looked up at House for a moment, a look of annoyance, anger and shock seemed to be written on his face, but slowly ebbed away to understanding and acceptance.

"Yes sir." Sullivan replied. House's placed his hand on Sullivan's shoulder. He turned and placed his right hand on his right shoulder to better balance himself. He looked down at Sullivan and then out at the people talking in the hall way.

"Good." House replied.

******

Cameron had been engrossed talking with Stacy and surprised to see the level of elatedly and happiness that was coming from her. She had to stop and see what the commotion was and when she found out Stacy had won her case, well she figured that it was a once in a life time thing so she had to stop to write every moment of it in her memory. She saw commotion in the differential room, but did not pay it any mind while she talked with Wilson and Stacy.

Cameron had just thrown her head back in laughter when she caught sight of something she was not expecting to see. House, standing above Sullivan and both of his hands clenched on his shoulders. This was a sight she thought would never occur. Her memory suddenly was rocketed back to the case of the dying doctor, Ezra Powell, who had experimented on kids to find treatments for cancer. One particular piece of that case that she remembered well was the line she crossed. A line into grayness and obscurity. The world of House, to do what ever was necessary. It was something that scared her and made her emotional. She could still remember House's hand on her shoulder, _"I'm proud of you."_ She could hear his words echoing in her mind.

But at the end of that year, she had rejected that, resigned her post and quit working for him. She didn't want to be like House. She wanted to be tough and to find the answers, but she did not want to be House. Cuddy opened another doorway for her. She had entered Cuddy's world and domain, she saw herself as an ally of Cuddy's now. But, it was the sight in front of Cameron that brought back to the forefront of her memory when she told House to stay away. By doing so had she inadvertently put Sullivan in House's sights?

Looking at the sight in front of her now, both of them were wearing dark colors that gave an effect that Sullivan was becoming a part of House. She didn't know where one began and the other ended. Had she made all the nick names come true now? Was what she was seeing now the last stage of Sullivan entering House's world? She suddenly realized that she had been seeing it for months and had done nothing to stop it. Sullivan was now House's apprentice. He had taken her place, and he did not seem to mind.

*******

House had regained his balance and put his weight back on his cane to get him back into his office. He briefly saw Cameron look into the differential room and was suddenly reminded of the day she told him to stay away from Sullivan. He smiled and guessed that Sullivan really had become his apprentice after all. He heard the phone ringing and began to slowly limp back into the office, his leg shooting pain like nails and glass mixing together, as he made it across the threshold. Damn supplement to vicodin didn't do anything anymore.

"There's a case going on. Go find the other two to examine the patient and be back here to start a differential." House ordered. Sullivan complied, hung up his coat, grabbed his file and lab coat and exited the room.

House limped his way over to the phone, whose ring volume had been increased. Must have been a prank by Wilson. The phone looked like it was going to ring off the hook. House reached his desk and picked up the phone.

"Sex Toys- R- Us, how may I help?" He asked.

"House, you need to come down here." He head Cuddy say over the phone, sounding some what worried and not at all perturbed.

"Would you like me to bring a sample?" House continued.

"House, stop joking around and get down here. Now!" Cuddy ordered, more angry then annoyed. Curious House thought.

"Can it wait, I've got a patient." House queried, dropping the sarcasm from his voice.

"It can wait. Down here. Now." Cuddy hung the phone. House held the phone for a moment, confused. Well, it looked like he was going to have see what this was about. He limped to the door, opened it and left the office, walking into hallway which was still filled with Stacy's exploits.

"Oh cut it out." House said as he limped his way to the elevator. Cameron and Wilson quickly followed after him.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked.

"Cuddy wants me. And you, I thought you had sick little cancer patients to take care of." House said, almost accusingly to Wilson."

"Why do I find that unsettling coming from you?" Cameron said.

"You're not pregnant are you? Hormones make the mind ask stupid questions." House said as the elevator opened and he entered and the doors closed in front of him, closing on the perfect look of surprise on Cameron's face. Now to business in Cuddy's office.

********

House had made his way from the elevator to the clinic. He entered the clinic quickly making his way from the doors pass the nurse's station. He saw Mason look at him from making notes on his chart. Both men exchanged hateful looks toward one another. House opened the outer doors that led to Cuddy's office. He could see through her doors that she looked breathless, in disbelif and frustrated. He saw one uniformed police officer and one other man sitting in one of the chairs facing Cuddy's desk. The two of them seemed to be conversing with each other. House pushed open the door and walked into her office. He could almost cut the tension with a knife.

"What was it that couldn't wait until later?" House asked Cuddy, who looked like she wanted to throw up. The man in front of Cuddy's desk slowly stood up to his full height, his shoulders strong and powerful. A familiar smell like nicotine seemed to permeate the man's skin. His very physique blotted out Cuddy where she sat to the point where House could not see her. The man, about House's height and with gray/white hair turned and immediately made eye contact with House, his face looking like it never smiled.

"Dr. House." The man said roughly and tough. House nearly dropped his cane, his jaw almost slacking open, but it did not. But his eyes opened wide at the man before him.

"Tritter." House said darkly.

"You remembered. I'm almost touched." Tritter replied.

"You'll forgive me if I didn't send chocolates." House said roughly.

"Okay, can we get back to the reason why you are here?" Cuddy interjected, wanting to prevent a break out of male testosterone in her office.

"Very well." Tritter replied. He turned to the officer standing near him, "Cal, go outside and execute the warrant." Tritter ordered. The officer obeyed and left Cuddy's office.

"What are you trying to arrest me for now?" House said.

"I'm not here for you, Dr. House. My presence here is of a nature of another police matter. You're involvement is of a…secondary nature, a minor detail if you will."

"What are you doing here?" House demanded. The two men were becoming territorial; Tritter was invading his space, his domain. Cuddy would not allow either of them to go for each other's throats in her office.

"House, sit down! Detective Tritter, please tell Dr. House what you were just telling me." Cuddy ordered. House slowly made his way over to Cuddy's couch and sat down slowly and carefully. He noticed that Cuddy was nervously looking out the window, biting one of her nails. Tritter walked forward, his back teeth biting down hard on his Nicorette Gum. Tritter reached into his breast pocket and removed a small note pad.

"Dr. House, I need to ask you where you were on the following dates." House replied sarcastically and Cuddy ordered him to answer the questions. House reluctantly complied and Tritter put his note pad away. He then reached over Cuddy's desk and took a file off it. He pulled over one of Cuddy's chairs and sat down in front of House, casually thumbing through the file.

"My department is investigating a case that began around last year, during the mid summer. We have been on the trail of a serial killer. We've kept it under wraps from the media to prevent a panic. The murders seemed to have nothing in common at first. They were all totally random, but we could not understand the motivation behind them."

"What does this have to do with why you are here?" House asked.

"Recently, Dr. House, we were able to establish a link between the murders. You." House stared at Tritter almost flabbergasted and appalled.

"You don't think…"

"Of course not, our previous encounter led me to believe that you would not lower your self to the level of murderer. I know you'd rather be a 'hero,' if that's what you could be called at all, then a murderer."

"What do you mean by link?" House inquired.

"Do the names: Matt Davis, John Henry Giles, Brandon Marell, Melinda Bardach, and Stevie Lipa mean anything to you? Tritter asked turning the pages in his file.

House thought for a long moment, the names though many; did sound familiar he just could not place them all. "I remember John Henry Giles, he's a famous musician. He was a patient of mine once."

"So were the rest of the ones I read you, Dr. House." Tritter leaned forward and opened his file and spread out the photographs contained in the file on Cuddy's small coffee table. House leaned forward to get a better look at the photographs. His eyes slowly widened in horror.

"Each one of these people were all treated by you at one point in time. And now, someone has gone to great lengths to undo your work, Dr. House. These people are all dead. Some within in months or in weeks. And more and more deaths are occurring. Stevie was the most recent victim."

House leaned forward and began to look through the pictures. He remembered them all now. The girl with the transplanted heart who was suffering from a tick, the boy with a tooth pick in his belly, Giles…D.N.R. all of it began to come rushing back to him. He could see all of their treatments and the fight to save their lives from the illnesses they were suffering from. Some one was killing them off. Someone was killing his patients! But who?

"Dr. House, do you know of anyone who would hold a grudge against you?" Tritter asked. Though Tritter did think the question, in House's case, was too broad. He could imagine quite a number of people holding a grudge against him. He watched House who slowly looked through the pictures. Looking at them as Tritter had, only Tritter had the faces all burned into his memory. They kept him up at night. Many of them had been killed very brutally and maliciously.

House looked back and fourth through all the pictures one by one. He looked at pictures of when the patient was alive. They were all bright, happy and without care. Then he came upon their coroner picture, their skin deathly pale and their faces cold and bloated. He started to read through the corner reports that were attached with each picture. They weren't patients anymore, they were victims.

"How…" House stumbled off. He found a list of names included with Tritter's file, all of the people's names, his former patients, were listed as well as the cause of their deaths.

"How long has this been going on?" House finally managed to say

"The first three deaths occurred around July. More victims began to show around late summer of last year. There has been a string of deaths every so many months, an average of about five each month." Tritter replied. "Looking at this case retrospectively, we should have put this link together much sooner, but we didn't."

"What link?" House asked.

"The first victims arrived here." Tritter informed. House looked from Tritter's eyes to over to Cuddy, who was desperately trying not to look at House. She nervously bit down on her index finger, looking disheveled and nervous. A strand of hair covered her eye.

"How long have you known?" House's voiced said commanding and loud. Cuddy moved back toward her desk, she couldn't bring herself to look at House. House rose from the couch, surprising Tritter by his indignation. "Cuddy, how long?" House demanded. Cuddy sighed, her arms falling to her side.

Cuddy bit the side of her mouth and then looked back out the window, she could see out of the corners of her eyes that House was getting closer to her. She thought back now. Just hours now she had signed the morgue reports before Tritter came today. She remembered having tons of files on her desk from every department, the most from the morgue. She remembered the cold November night when House and Sullivan were playing the piano. She had to get home, but in the distance she could hear sirens, ambulances which were probably bringing more victims to her hospital. Two actually arrived. She finally found the courage to look up into House's face, which was filled with shock, anger, realization, fury and indignation.

"Since…since… September." Cuddy finally managed to say over a suddenly dry cotton like mouth. House's eyes opened wider and more anger wrote itself on his face. He could remember, remember the bundles of papers that were on Cuddy's desk that day, the day he told her he wanted to work in the clinic. Even back then she knew what was happening to the patients…victims. His face seemed to be written with a sense of betrayal, but more so his face seemed to read _how could you keep this from me?_

"How many are here?" House inquired.

"Seventeen." Cuddy replied meekly. House immediately turned on his heel one hundred and eighty degrees and stalked out the door of Cuddy's office, leaving a wide birth behind him. Tritter was surprised by House's speed as was Cuddy, who could only stand and let out a pained breath at the anger that she no doubt House directed toward her and on some levels, she was disappointed in herself most of all. She felt like she had betrayed House on some level. A new betrayal to add to the pile.

*********

House burst out of the doors from Cuddy's office and into the clinic, the pain in his leg throbbing and beating and scorching. It would not relent and it informed his thoughts just as the knowledge of his former patients being murdered spilled over his thoughts. House burst out the clinic doors, almost knocking over a man, using a walker, and his wife who was walking with him. House was furious, furious at what he had learned, but furious that at the moment there was nothing he could do about it. But he would. He looked up at the upper balcony and saw Taub, Thirteen and Sullivan standing together and talking, most likely about the present case.

"YOU THREE!" House yelled over the din of the people walking in the main hallway. Once again, people began to stop and stare at House, just like the day he had called out to the entre hospital that he had slept with Cuddy. The three doctors were surprised by the sudden yell of House's voice. They looked out and then down to House making his way through the crowd.

"LACKEIES, DOWN IN THE MORGUE! NOW!" House yelled like a mad man as he made a b line toward the morgue. Taub, Thirteen and Sullivan looked at each other and then hurriedly moved to the stares to catch up with their surprisingly quick boss. They all independently wondered what was in store for them as soon as they got down there.

**********

The Emergency Room was particularly difficult today as Allison Cameron moved expertly from bed to bed to take a history of a patient or to set a bone or an occasional dislocated shoulder. In addition to the nurse's staff helping her, she had a little extra help from her husband Robert Chase and Eric Foreman who was on "sabbatical" from diagnostics. Who knew when Foreman would be able to return to diagnostics as well? House was still in fact the acting head and Foreman had been bored at home. Cuddy had allowed him to come back to work in the clinic and he pulled an occasional shift in the ER.

"Busy." Chase said as he walked by Foreman's station.

"Nothing I can't handle." Foreman replied confidently as he added another stitch to a young hockey player's forehead.

"I think those stitches are uneven." Cameron said as she quickly walked by, adjusting her glasses.

"No they're not." Foreman protested, "I'm a Neurologist, I know how to sew people's heads up." Chase immediately appeared over his shoulder and looked at his work.

"Don't argue with the lady, she's right. All that time off and girl trouble must have caused your skills to atrophy. Also, you're scaring the patient." Chase said in a quick breath.

"Chase, get out of here!" Foreman said. Of course those two were right; he just did not want to admit it. Foreman's eyes were suddenly drawn up to the sound of rushing feet and a stretcher. Cameron immediately made a b line for it.

"Eighteen year old female, multiple lacerations all over the body and massive blood loss." The E.M.T. informed as they wheeled the stretcher into an enclave.

"How long as the patient been unconscious?" Cameron asked as she quickly checked the girl's vitals and used her stethoscope to listen to her heart and lungs. She could barely hear a heart beat. She ripped open the girl's shirt so that she could lay it against her bare skin to hear her heart better. Cameron almost jerked back in horror, there were multiple stab and cut wounds. Many of which looked like they had been poorly stitched up. Some even looked they had been opened repeatedly. She inspected one such cut that was closet to the patient's heart.

"We don't know how long she's been out. The mother called 911. She found her like this."

"Where is the mother?" Cameron asked.

"On her way." The E.M.T. responded.

"Chase!" Cameron yelled. Chase hurried over to her and he almost jerked back at the state of the girl. "She needs to go to surgery immediately. There's too much damage." Cameron informed.

"She's going to need a team of surgeons. I'll start putting a team together. Foreman, let the nurse finish that up, you're needed over here." Chase commanded. Foreman immediately put down his instruments and ripped off his gloves and said good bye to his patient and ran over to his friends.

"We need to check her o two stats and make sure she's stable enough to go to surgery. Start pumping blood." The girl was hooked up to a heart monitor."

"Heart beat's weak." Cameron informed. The warning alarms in the monitoring machines started to go off.

"She's having an respiratory attack, get a oxygen tube down there." Chase commanded.

"No sign of rape." Foreman informed as he continued his examination. Cameron removed the girl's breathing mask, revealing more cuts, bruises and much of the same wounds that covered her body.

"Who would do this?" Cameron said to herself under her breath. She moved to open the girl's mouth to intubate her. As Cameron prepared to insert the Mac Blade into her mouth, she suddenly stopped. Cameron moved the girl's face back and fourth, blood oozing on to her gloves as she did. Cameron studied her face very closely, scanning it up and down.

"Cameron, what are you waiting for?" Foreman yelled."

"I think…I think I know who this is." Cameron stuttered out. Foreman stopped his examination and rushed up to the head of the gurney, grabbing the instrument from Cameron's hand.

"If you can't…" Foreman stopped talking as well as he looked at the unconscious blonde woman. "Oh my God, you're right." Foreman finished. More alarms went off.

"INTUBATE HER!" Chase commanded. Foreman reacted quickly, inserted the blade and then the tube.

"Bag!" Foreman ordered. Cameron hooked it up and immediately began to squeeze the air in. The alarms soon stopped. Chase looked at them furiously.

"What the hell were you two gawking at? Don't you know you were wasting time? The kid could have brain damage now due to your hesitance."

"I know, it's just…" Foreman stuttered on.

"Just what? The patient almost died!" Chase said indignantly. He almost sounded like House.

"We've treated this patient before." Cameron said. Chase was still very angry, but his curiosity suddenly returned.

"Who is it?" Chase asked.

"It's Hannah Morganthal. The CIPA patient." Foreman informed, looking up from the oxygen bag.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

End of Part Eleven. To be continued in Part Twelve.


	12. Mid to Late January, Alliance

_**January, Winter: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

The morgue was dark and silent. The echo mirrored the darkness and hollowness of House's own soul. He looked out over the platform down at the two examining tables where autopsies would be performed. Just five steps away from the examining table were the heavy refrigeration units that kept lifeless bodies cold and preserved. House slowly and carefully walked down the stairs and walked to the far side of the morgue, toward the refrigeration units. Finding the mortician's master list, House proceeded to find and then open the units that contained his patients from long ago. Seventeen are here, seventeen! That's how many Cuddy said there are, he thought to himself. From right, center and left, House found the correct units and began opening, one right after the other.

House remembered all of their names as he scanned the list. It had been years, but some how he remembered all of their names, symptoms and illnesses and treatments. He pulled the cold, gray bodies out of their slabs, naming them and then moving on. He remembered their faces and personalities. Many wouldn't think he would, but he did. A doctor always carries a piece of their patient with them after all. House carefully read through the list:

"_Richard McNeil- Addison's disease._

_Kyle Wozniak – MERRF syndrome._

_Jack Walters- Chronic granulomatous disease._

_Rob and Edie Hartman- parents of Alice Hartman who is allergic to light." _

"What happened to the kid?" House thought out loud to himself. He continued down the list.

"_Abigail Ralphean- Langerhans cell histiocytosis._

_Derek Hoyt, firefighter- Spinal meningioma._

_John Kelly, Iraq War Veteran – Hereditary hemorrhagic telangiectasia."_

The list continued on and on. House took a moment to stop and examine the cause of death of each of his former patients. His heart almost seemed to break, but his garish exterior hid any pain that may have been feeling. House flipped through the results. Kelly…gun shot wound to the head, Hoyt…burned to death. House had to stop reading the causes of death. Each one seemed to become more gruesome and bordered on sick sadistic torture in some cases. It was all matters for the police and CSI investigators now. But he could not help but wonder what happened to Alice Hartman, the little girl whose limbs he almost had amputated.

House finished removing his former patients from their morgue units and then made the trek back up the stairs and onto the plat form. He leaned against the railing in the dim cold light of the hospital's morgue. He looked from right, to center and left, looking at the lifeless forms in front of him. It wasn't often that an individual saw their life's work in front of them like this.

"What was so urgent that you…" Taub stopped in mid sentence as he; Thirteen and Sullivan walked into the morgue, seeing House leaning over the railing. His body language seemed to show he was carrying a great weight and gravity was trying to bring him down. They looked over the railing to see the slabs pulled out and the lifeless bodies resting on them. "What are you doing?" Taub asked. Thirteen and Sullivan gave House weird looks that asked the same question.

House once again began to descend the stairs, indicating that team should follow him, which they tentatively did.

"These bodies down here are…were all at one time my former patients, many before your tenure." House moved about the room slowly moving about the slabs of people.

"Why did you pull all of these slabs out?" Thirteen asked.

"Some one is killing my former patients. I want to find out who is doing it. Every free chance you have, you'll be down here assisting me in examining these bodies." House said.

"Are you crazy? We've got a patient upstairs becoming increasingly more and more septic. We don't have time to do our own personal autopsies. We have a responsibility to the living and the sick." Taub complained.

"Oh, listen to you trying to be normal." House chided.

"Not to mention it's a matter for the police. They have their own doctors to deal with these kinds of things." Thirteen added.

"Why are all these bodies here any way?" Sullivan asked.

"Don't know, but they are here." House replied. House moved to say more, but then all of their pagers went off simultaneously.

"It's the patient, she's going into shock. We have to get back upstairs." Taub insisted at a run as he was followed closely by Thirteen and Sullivan. House stood for a moment among the dead, vowing that that he would discover their murderer. Slowly and painfully, he made his way to the stairs with each step. Going up the stairs the first time was murder. Twice in one day, this was going to hurt later. He stopped in mid step, receiving another page. He looked down at his pager. It was from Chase.

"What could he possibly want?" House thought out loud. Chase rarely paged him if ever these days. House reached the top of the platform, reached into his pocket and retrieved the prescription he had been given in place of vicodin. He popped some of his pain supplement pills into his mouth and then made his way to the location that Chase wanted to meet him. What else could happen this day House wondered?

*****

Chase scrubbed his hands very hard and very quickly. He brushed so hard that for a moment he thought he would cut his hand, causing it to bleed, making him unable to perform surgery. He felt the burn from the brush but no blood appeared. A nurse tied his mask around his face while he put on his gloves. The door to the operating room suddenly swung open.

"Dr. Chase." A worried nurse called him.

"Yes, Margaret?" Chase asked as his surgical gown was placed over him.

"We've discovered something on the patient's person. You better come and have a look at this." The nurse replied. Chase, with his hands up, quickly followed her into the operating room. Hannah lay on the operating table, unconscious, with a surgical blanket covering her body.

"What?" Chase asked. One of the nurses pulled back the blanket and what Chase saw next nearly made him vomit. The cruelty and damage done to Hannah's body was torturous at best. Chase had not a chance to assess all of the wounds yet, but many of them looked infected, puffy and oozing with blood. All across her body she had long cuts which had been improperly stitched close or reopened. Chase's eyes immediately were drawn to the girl's abdomen. What he saw suddenly chilled him to the bone.

"Someone get a camera in here and start taking pictures before I operate. Call the police. And someone page Dr. House." Chase quickly ordered.

"Doctor, her BP is dropping." The anastealogist informed. Chase immediately crossed to the table, directing the nurses and other surgical staff as to what to do.

"Let's work fast people!" Chase yelled out.

******

Stacy lightly rapt on the door and opened it, causing Cuddy to turn around in her chair from facing the window, which she had been staring out of for some time. Cuddy had been deep in thought, going over the last five months in her mind and Tritter's return to the hospital.

"How goes it?" Stacy asked.

"Okay, I guess. I'm finding it hard to concentrate more than usual today." Cuddy replied.

"What did House do now?" Stacy asked.

"When is it not House? But no, it involves him but this time he is not the cause of it. At least not today, but on other fronts he is."

"What do you mean 'other fronts?' " Stacy asked again. Stacy watched Lisa slouch over in her chair, hold her hands together, like she were going to pray, lean her elbows on her desk and leaned her head against her hands. She exhaled a nervous breath, like there was something that she did not want to talk about, but did.

"Lisa, what is it?" Stacy pressed, moving closer to the desk. Cuddy opened a portfolio and began to ruffle through some papers.

"I want to hire you back as my personal attorney as the Dean of Medicine. Do you accept?" Cuddy asked. It was more of a command than a request.

"Lisa." Stacy prodded.

"Do you accept?" Cuddy asked annoyed.

"Sure. Now what else has Greg done?" Stacy prodded further, sitting down on the side of Cuddy's desk. Cuddy looked away from Stacy, looking like she wanted to get away to run. Cuddy breathed annoyed, she now regretted giving herself away to Stacy. She did not want to talk about it. Stacy placed her hand on Cuddy's shoulder.

"Lisa." She said evenly and powerful, cracking through Cuddy's exterior. Cuddy slapped her hand down on her portfolio in frustration and sighed defeated. She wondered if it was always so easy for people to break through her defenses.

"House…He…I…" Stacy watched and waited patiently, knowing Cuddy would tell her. Cuddy covered her lower mouth and nose with her hands. She was tired and emotionally drained and all she wanted to do was to go back home, put on her comfy, baggy clothes, make herself some tea and watch Rachel for the rest of the night and curl up in front of her T.V. and eat chocolate until she fell asleep on her couch.

"I'm…having second thoughts about marrying Sebastian." Cuddy finally weakly admitted, placing the left side of her face on her left hand, which was resting on her desk. She nervously and with some fear looked back at Stacy with rigid eyes.

"What?" Stacy said flabbergasted and surprised, standing up from the desk. Cuddy merely shook her head and rigidly twisted her mouth preparing herself for what was coming next. When it came to her or her personal life, everyone she talked to always seemed to respond in some form or fashion of surprise.

"Yeah." Cuddy said meekly.

"What's changed? You seemed so happy with him a couple of months ago. He's great with Rachel; he's intelligent, rich, and good looking. Not to mention he's the best in his field. Did I mention good looking? What's missing? He's perfect for you."

"I haven't known him very long. I only met him last spring and the next thing I know, a month later he's asking me to marry him. I can't help but think I've moved too quickly. I mean, getting married is a big commitment and it seems that if you should, you should be totally committed to it. And…I don't know if I can …commit to someone I barely know."

"I didn't even ask anything about whether or not you love him. What else has changed?" Cuddy leaned back into the left side of her chair, leaning her head on her left hand. This is what she was dreading to talk about especially with Stacy. God! Why couldn't it have been Cameron who came in here? At least with her it would go more smoothly.

"I…it's House. You know he's been trying to get me to notice him ever since he came back."

"That's Greg for you, he's always trying to get everyone's attention, he's a spoiled child. Plus, what's so different about him always trying to get into your pants? You've held up against it before. And why am I suddenly telling you things you already know too well?" Stacy said suspiciously.

"Well…you see…it's kind of…well, working." Cuddy finally admitted.

"Oh Lisa." Stacy said, more near disappointment then surprise.

"I know but it's just…"

"What?" Stacy said cutting Cuddy off. She crossed her arms over her chest, "You better than any one knows what House is like. You saw what he did with me the first and second time around. Plus all the other women he's been with."

"Not a good argument on your part, Stacy, especially after he got you to cheat on your husband with him." Cuddy replied.

"I was seduced." Stacy said defensively.

"Sure." Cuddy said demurely.

"What I did was wrong. But just look, he's doing it to you and Sebastian now. House will never be happy so in order that he doesn't suffer alone he makes everyone else around him suffer. He's warped Wilson to a degree and God knows what he'll do to that young doctor he's got working for him now."

Cuddy sighed unhappily and rubbed her hand over her chest, where her neck and body met. She sighed frustrated and upset. She really wished she had a pint of ice cream right now. Maybe she would have that instead of chocolate later. She was slowly making her way up to alcohol. Perhaps she will make that choice by the time she reached the end of this conversation.

"You're not turning into who Cameron used to be are you?" Cuddy quickly turned her head back toward Stacy, a look of insult on her face. "You know; when she naively thought that she and she alone could turn House around and make him a good person." Stacy finished.

"No, I'm in no way shape or form near that." Cuddy replied annoyed.

"Then what?" Stacy asked.

Cuddy shifted uneasily in her chair. "I don't know how comfortable I am talking about this and him with you anymore." Lisa said, sitting upright.

"Who else can you talk to? I don't think you want to try and track down all of the hookers he's slept with." Stacy said, leaning against the couch.

"I…I've…kissed him. Once last year and again on News Year."

"Is that all that's caused this? Just a kiss?" Stacy said weirdly.

"There's never anything that's just a kiss." Cuddy replied.

"Yes there is, not if you overlook it and don't dwell on it." Stacy said as if it were a matter of fact. Then realization dawned on her, causing her eyes to open the same way House's always did when he figured out a case. "Are you saying you have feelings for House?"

"I don't know." She replied sheepishly.

"Lisa, nothing good can come from having any kind of emotion for Greg. I should have known better all those years ago."

"But you went with him any way." Cuddy pointed him.

"Yes, I loved him. I loved him very much, but what you're considering isn't something you shouldn't be considering."

"Because I want to make sure I'm in love with the man I'm going to marry?" Cuddy said in near protest.

"Yes, I'm not taking issue with that, what I'm trying to get you to see is you're making a choice between Sebastian, smart, talented and handsome, and House, who is an emotional black hole!"

Cuddy leaned back in her chair, full of conflict and thoughts. It wasn't so much a choice of either or, but at the heart of it all was just the basic question: was she rushing into things? After all these years of failed dates, relationships and the one time one night stand, was Cuddy just getting married to get married? She did believe in her heart that in order to get married two people should be in love. Just as she held sacrosanct in her heart of hearts that a fetus is a human person. The fact of the matter was that she had never truly felt that with any man. There was of course her most complicated relationship with House and her friendship with Wilson, whom she could not see herself walking down the aisle with ever! He would probably wind up having an affair like he did with his two other marriages. She gave herself a small grin. House and Wilson were the only two steady men in her life.

But she loving House? All of last year she thought long and hard on what it would be like to have a relationship with him. She knew he always had feelings for her, she automatically thought he would go along with it, that's why she went at him full force. Of course that didn't work and ended in failure, except for a few rays of hope that he and herself gave. She conceded defeat until that really embarrassing day and his break with reality. She never truly found out why he did what he did or what had caused him to allow himself to be admitted to Mayville. All she knew was that it some how involved her. Now he had been back and things had been some what business as usual between them, though a little strained, but House had been coming at her strongly, the same way she had been last year. Oh God, she thought to herself, why did I kiss him on New Years? Why did I allow myself to be vulnerable and…easy in front of him? She was tired of being vulnerable in front of people and that covered Stacy too.

"Could you leave me alone for awhile, I have a lot to think about and a lot to do." Cuddy asked politely and tired. She still hadn't eaten and she missed coffee with House and Wilson. Damn! It looked like she would be cuddling up with some screwdrivers later tonight.

"Sure." Stacy said, crossing the room and heading for the office doors. She turned and opened the door ajar. "You do know that everything said is attorney/client privilege of course." She said with a smile.

"Why do you think I hired you?" Cuddy replied meekly. Stacy opened the door and left. Her conversation with Lisa may have been done for the time being, but she had another bone to pick. A bone with a certain disabled doctor. She brushed past Wilson on her way to the elevators. Wilson was holding a cup of coffee, he knew Stacy's stance too well, it was best not to get in her way. He went on whistling to himself as he headed to the lecture room, thinking to himself how unfortunate that he, House and Cuddy did not share their traditional cup of coffee today.

*******

Tritter paced back and forth impatiently in the main hallway. He noticed House's old friend, Dr. Wilson walk by at a distance without noticing him. Tritter did not blame the man for not looking around, considering their brief history. Standing around while five officers and three other detectives subpoenaed medical records was long and boring. They had at least three more floors to check and when it came time to look at House's offices, he personally wanted to take charge of it. He bit down harder on his gum. Still couldn't beat that God damn addiction.

Tritter's ears picked up when he heard his radio and one of his fellow officer's radio's go off reporting a female torture/beating and battery case that had been taken to Princeton Plainsboro and asking for detectives to respond to the scene and hospital. Tritter picked up his radio immediately.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Tritter. I am already present at Princeton Plainsboro executing a warrant. I will respond to the hospital scene for information and statements. Detectives should respond to the scene of the crime. Over."

The dispatch operator responded and directed detectives and police to the scene as well as more officers to Princeton Plainsboro.

"Vinny, you come with me. We got another assignment to do." Tritter said as he head in the direction of Dr. Cuddy's office so that he could have her direct him around the hospital, namely to find where the emergency room was. He heaved a loud breath; this was going to be a long day.

********

House barged into the observation room, surprising a few of the people standing there. He walked over to the intercom, each stepped more and more pained due to walking a great distance. Each step was a grunted step of pain. He pressed the button so that he could communicate with the operating room.

"What is it, Chase?" He said in pain and annoyed.

"I think you better come down here." Chase replied.

House heaved a pained breath, great more walking. "What is it? I can see from up here." House replied.

"House, you need to see it up close." Chase replied annoyed.

"Fine." House said as he made his way from the observation room into operating room. He made his way down the stairs, being met by nurses who handed him a mask and began to outfit him with scrubs. House held out his arms as they slid surgical gown on him as well as a surgical cap. House approached the operating table, fully clothed in surgical gear.

"What is it that couldn't have been seen from the observation deck?" House demanded to know, holding his mask over his face.

"I thought you should see this personally." Chase replied.

"Well what…" House stopped in his tracks and immediately became speechless. "Who is that?" He asked, fearing who it might already be.

"It's Hannah Morganthal." Chase replied. House moved closer to the table.

"The CIPA patient right?" House asked.

"Correct. Chase replied. House limped closer and saw the damage and torturous cuts that seemed to be weaved into her face and what appeared to be all over her body. He saw the infected wounds and stitches that had been sown into her body and then ripped open again. The stitches looked like the stitches on a baseball.

"What's her condition?" House asked.

"There's been some kind of damage to her heart. We're waiting for her x-rays." Chase replied.

"You should be beginning the operation, if her B.P. is dropping, the problem must be in her heart. What do you want to show me that's wasting so much time?" House asked. He could see that her blood pressure fell again.

"This." Chase said as he pulled down the surgical sheet, revealing the young girl's midriff. House took a step back in shock at what he saw. In stitches, across the girls abdomen was written a message:

_House…You Save Them…I End Them._

"That sick bastard!" House cursed.

"What do you know about this?" Chase demanded to know.

"I just found out about all of this today!" House began to shout, shocked and appalled as to what happened to his former patient. He moved closer while Chase demanded more answers from him, but House ignored him. He moved to touch and examine the girl more closely while her blood pressure dropped another beat.

"House, don't touch anything!" House immediately stood up, hearing the voice of Michael Tritter, who was now standing in the observation room, talking over the intercom. Cuddy stood near him, she looked disheveled. "This is a police matter now, Dr. House. Have the patient stabilized enough so we can get a photographer in there to take pictures for evidence. Is that clear?" Tritter said.

House limped away from the table and headed for the wash room. Cuddy watched the man limp away, he looked like he was breaking and that everything he had worked for in his life, was slowly coming undone. This was exactly what she was trying to shield him from.

House reached the door leading to the scrub room and he entered, immediately finding his cane. He began to remove the scrubs he was wearing. He was oblivious to the fact that Mason was in the room scrubbing his hands.

"What are you doing here?" House said.

"They need a heart specialist in there, I was on call. Why do you care?" Mason replied perturbed. House did not answer him. He slowly limped out of the room, opening his medication bottle and shook out four pills and threw the worthless pills into his mouth. He made his way out of the room and back to the observation room. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Thirteen, this is House, bring the white board down to the observation room in the operating room." He hung up the phone before she could reply. He then dialed the pager numbers of Taub, Sullivan, Cameron and Foreman. This was going to be a special case and he was going to need to need them. Of course, he was not going to tell them that.

House stood stoically in the observation room, watching Chase and Mason work on the girl. They had taken photographs for Tritter and were now attempting to save the girl's life. Tritter was with the girl's mother getting her statement he supposed.

"You know it is okay to talk about what you're feeling." Wilson, who was standing next to him, intimated. House did not know how he was, he had lost track of time. House was entranced, almost over whelmed with what was happening today. His former patients being murdered and now another former patient's life stood in the balance. The door opened and Thirteen and Sullivan brought in the board followed by Taub, Cameron and Foreman.

"What's this all about?" Cameron asked House. House walked forward slowly.

"Lackeys and former lackeys, we have a case. One that is current with the current team and one that is back with the old team." He turned to Cameron and Foreman, "You two and Chase, consider yourselves back on my service until the case is decided." House informed.

"You just can't do that." Foreman said.

"I'd like to see someone try. Look on the bright side Foreman, you won't have to hang around on the couch all day anymore." House said insultingly. House took the draw erase marker and drew a line down the middle of it. He wrote on the left side the initials "NT"- standing for new team and on the right he wrote "OT"- standing for old team.

"Condition of current patient, new team, go!" Thirteen, Sullivan and Taub informed House of the changes in the patient. The differential was run naming the symptoms and treatments that can be tried. He then turned to Foreman and Cameron, "Theories on how to help Chase. Old team, go!" Foreman and Cameron reluctantly gave him their ideas, which he quickly wrote on their side of the board.

House turned from the board and slowly walked back to the window to look back into the operating room. Wilson saw a look in his face and eyes. It was House who looked bold and determined, a look that said nothing would stand in his way. It was a look that worried Wilson very deeply.

"Why are you doing this?" Foreman asked.

"Because that's our patient down there. And we're going to help her." House replied. Sullivan eyed his boss very carefully. He knew how his mentor thought, he knew because for months the man had been training him to think like him. And just like House, he shared his sense of doing whatever it took to save a patient. Something that would help House do. Doing autopsies on those bodies down in the morgue was going to take an awful lot of time. But it would be done. He slowly walked forward until he stood on House's right, with Wilson on House's left, as the three of them watched Chase and Mason work on the girl in the operating room.

House looked on and observed every move of a scalpel. He would discover what happened to this girl. He would help her. He would find out who was murdering his patients. He swore this and he swore that nothing would stand in his way.

*********

_Hours Later_

House slowly and tiredly made his way to his office door. The girl was still in surgery and how many surgeries she would need after this one was still anyone's guess. Supposing if she lived through the night. House looked at his watch: 8:15 P.M. This bombshell of a day seemed never ending he thought. He needed some coffee. What he needed was to get off his God damn leg. Damn pain was preventing him from thinking straight.

He came to the door of his office was about to push it open, but he looked in and saw someone sitting in one of the chairs facing his desk. Oh what now? House thought. He really wanted to go to sleep. He pushed open the door and turned up the lights in the room. It was Stacy.

"Hey." She said breaking the silence.

"Hey." He said quietly. He didn't care to stare at Stacy seeing as he couldn't stand on his painful leg anymore. He immediately made a dash for his chair, practically jumping into it and placing his right leg on the footstool. Pressure from his feet subsided, but the leg continued its painful assault up his thigh and into the rest of his body. It was the type of pain that was going to keep him up all night.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked, taking out the pain pills, the pills that were not like Vicodin at all and poured five pills into his hand and threw them back into his mouth. Stacy walked forward casually, holding her coat over her arm. She looked like she had been waiting for him for quite some time.

"I come here on the matter of a friend." Stacy began.

"And that would be?" House asked, in no mood for games.

"You know very well, Greg. The only good woman you know in your life."

"What's this about, Stacy?" He asked annoyed.

"You know damn well, Greg. Everything that you've been doing for the last few months, stop doing it. Leave Lisa alone and stop confusing her. She has a chance to finally be happy. Let her be and let her go. You know very well that you're no good for her. You've never been."

"This is for that one time when I yelled her name out by accident right?"

"You degenerate." Stacy said leaving the room immediately. "At least I think it was by accident?" House to himself as he yawned and then leaned his head back. He slowly felt sleep creep up on him. The light in the room wasn't even bothering him. The door swung open again. He heaved an annoyed breath.

"Back to give me more hell?" House said, slowly opening his eyes.

"Actually, no." Replied the rough and tired voice of Michael Tritter.

"Tritter." House said. Tritter put both his hands in his pockets and slowly walked towards House's desk at a slow pace.

"Been a rough day, hasn't it." Tritter said.

"I don't do banter with people who tried to send me to prison. Either take or statement or try to arrest me again." House replied. Tritter picked up House's giant tennis ball and began to roll it around in his hands.

"I'm not here to do any of those things." He replied. House slowly sat up in his chair. "I'm here to offer you a proposition." Tritter continued.

"Which is? House asked.

"Our last few encounters were how shall we say…"

"Wanted to tear your throat out. Or stick another thermometer up your anus. I couldn't decide which." House said.

"That may have been your reaction. But I am suggesting something else besides immature shows of bravado on both our parts." Tritter said, sitting downbackwards on one of House's chairs.

"What are you suggesting?" House asked.

"I want to catch this guy, or whoever is doing it. I know a man of your…stature, your ego won't be able to take someone unraveling your master work. It would be like making Da Vinci watch someone burn the Mona Lisa. It would require both of us putting our egos and our bad past aside."

"I think I see where you're going with this." House said.

"Of course you do, Dr. House, you're a very intelligent man."

"Flattery will get you no where." House replied.

"I know what works, because you and I are very much a like. You know that too don't you."

"What's the point?" House asked again.

"Very simple Dr. House, you and I working together. You being able to help me and bringing your extraordinary gifts to this investigation." Tritter replied.

"Don't the police have a medical examiner?" House asked.

"Yes, but they are too slow. I want this murderer off the streets, House. Just as I am sure that you want him gone too, that way he can stop unraveling your work. You're the key to this, House. I know that. It's embodied with all of the victims down in your morgue and with that young girl in that operating room right now. The killer has made this personal and he's involved you now. You can help me."

"I'm still listening." House replied.

"I can bring you in on the investigation, provided that when it comes time for the trial, you'll be called as an expert witness. You'll get your say in the whole thing."

"And what do you get?" House asked.

"I get a different pair of eyes on this case. You can help me blow this whole thing wide open. You can help catch the killer. You'll have access to evidence and other police resources. But, only through me and I have to be present. What do you say, Dr. House?" House thought about this for not even a split second. Tritter was indeed very intelligent, approaching him though his ego like this. But Tritter was right, he had sworn previously that nothing would stand in his way. The killer's personal message to him indicated that he was someone close, meaning House would be in danger. But House did swear to find out who was hurting his patients. And it was a vow he intended to keep.

House stood from his chair, causing Tritter to stand as well. House crossed the small distance between them and came eye to eye with Tritter. House extended his right hand which Tritter took firmly in his.

"You have a deal, detective." House said confidently.

End of part XII. To be continued…


	13. January to February, Long Days Ahead

_**Late January, Winter: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

Hannah Morganthal died two days later due to infections and other complications from her injuries as well as an unknown ailment that manifested. It was an ailment that House and his teams could not diagnose. The answer would have to be discovered later as soon as the morgue report came in. Tritter immediately called central to report another victim. She was the thirtieth victim.

House had stood by the door to her hospital room. After the final attempts to save her, all the diagnosing, testing and then finally the final curtain dropping. Both Chase and Cameron tried so hard in the end to save her. So there he stood, after her mother had been coaxed to finally leave the room so that the morgue people could come to take the body. House appeared and just stood and watched her covered body. He listened to the silence of her death, a silent witness. In his mind, he could almost imagine the girl when he first met her. Everything they tried would not stop or restrain her. Now, that was gone forever, the spirit dead and gone.

She had CIPA, a condition where she could not feel pain. She died not knowing and not feeling what had been done to her, the cuts, the infections and pain that resulted. Not like him, not like his every waking moment. House tried to imagine a world without pain and what a blessing that girl was given. He wondered how damned must he be. Damned that he would never know that kind of grace. To live without pain. Then as now, House envied her.

He looked from the bed to the windows, noticing how black the sky looked. It mirrored the hole in House's soul in its enveloping, cold and heartless preeminence. It fitting environment for something so terrible and dark. House moved from the doorway to stand in front of the bed, to face the young girl. The amount of time he stayed there was unknown to him, until the morgue assistants finally came to claim the body. House continued to stand in the room minutes after they left.

"Rough isn't it?" Tritter asked. House merely nodded. "Try not to dwell on it too long, it will only make it worse."

"What are you still doing here?" House asked.

"Crime scene photos and reports on the recent…victim. I gotta write a write a report before I go home tonight." Tritter checked his watch: 10:30 PM. "Ouch, looks like I won't be making it home until at least one or two." Tritter looked at House, who looked disheveled and tired. "I guess you still have stuff to do. I'll be in contact soon."

"Right." House replied. Tritter shook his head and then marched off to the elevators, leaving House alone with his thoughts and musings. House slowly left the room, each step an act of will to over come and ignore the pain. But the pain did not want to be ignored. It flashed all the way up his leg and into his brain and soon conquered all the rest of his thoughts. It was unbearable and the crappy "pain killers" had no effect at taking away his pain.

House released a pained breath and leaned against a nurse's station, lifting his bad leg off the floor and letting it hang in the air. But that still did nothing to alleviate the pain. He took a few steps and saw an open tray filled with prescriptions and other drugs. It was obviously being restocked by the nurses. One bottle, with writing so clear he could read without the aide of his glasses.

**Vicodin**

**400 milligrams**

House froze, his full attention attracted to the bottle. He also saw two bottles of OxyCodone and OxyContin. His three favorite drugs, the perfect three way without the sex. House had not realized that he begun to breath quickly or that he felt droplets of sweat run down the back of his neck.

He also was suddenly aware of his proximity to the tray of drugs. Originally he had been five feet away, now he was standing over it. His hand, it was like he had no control over it. He felt like drums were beating over and over in his head. His hand moved from his cane to the tray like some kind of phantom was causing him to lift his hand and reach out to the Vicodin. He felt like he woke from a dream as he realized the position of his hand hovering over the Vicodin bottle. So close that a bead of sweat could drop onto it easily.

"House?" Cameron asked. House turned in a circle, catching his breath as he did.

"Cameron!" He said surprised.

"What are yo-"

"Thinking! I was… in deep thought. Goodbye." House said as he took off down the hallway. He wanted to put as much distance as possible between him and Cameron. Cameron watched his retreating form, she wanted to go after him, but she couldn't. She was too busy taking note of what was on the tray. Too busy noticing how much was still there. She smiled after him.

"You're doing it." She whispered to herself as she smiled. She wrote a note on a patient's chart and shook her head with a smile. House was doing it, he was staying clean. She only hoped that he would be able to hold up for the long days ahead. She already had a feeling that battening down the hatches would not be enough.

*****

_**February, Winter: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

_February 1__st__, 2009, a Week Later_

Thirteen threw her head back in a convulsive laugh and slammed her hand on the table. Her arms next went to her sides as she laughed more in response to comical insinuations and references made by Sullivan. A small repressed grin was slowly appearing on Taub's face, a strong attempt to fight off Sullivan's humor.

"You really have no life do you?" Taub asked nonchalantly.

"But you have to admit, the resemblances are very close?" Sullivan said to Taub, a large smile on his face, each breath a repressed laugh.

"Well…yeah..I suppose…the analogy works." Taub said brokenly, causing another burst of laughter from Thirteen who slammed her hand on the table and laid her head down on it. Sullivan, who was sitting on the table and his feet on a chair, leaned back across the table, his laugh adding with Remy's to fill the room. Remy composed herself enough and wiped a tear from her eye, catching her breath.

"Oh God, I never thought I would be in the middle of a conversation where someone was comparing a comic book to our work place environment. But not only to do that but be dead on." She said with another laugh.

"It's uncanny!" Sullivan announced as he got up from the table and walked to the mini fridge they had in the room.

"House is Batman, trying to do everything and anything to achieve his goals." Sullivan compared as he got out a bottle of water to drink.

"And who would be his Commissioner Gordon, genius? It can't be Cuddy; she gives into him too much." Taub then turned to face forward, his hand moving to his mouth when he noticed Thirteen's mouth hanging wide open. "I can't believe I'm involving myself in this conversation." Taub said hushed and embarrassed, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Its okay, Chris! It just goes to show that everyone deep down is a Batman fan. Whether they admit or not. But, you're right, Cuddy doesn't fit the bill for Commissioner Gordon. She's more like Catwoman when you think about it. All those tight skirts, hello." Sullivan said sitting down next to Taub and causing him to chuckle and gaining another laugh from Remy.

"Then who would be the perfect man to cast as him?" Remy dared to ask.

"You people have been around here longest, dare be it from me to say. But, if you were to ask me, it's Wilson, dead on. I've seen how that man tries to restrain House. Hands down, Wilson is Commissioner Gordon." A giggle escaped from Remy.

"I can see how that can work." Remy conceded with a smile. She felt happy as she was sure Taub was too at this moment. For the last couple of weeks, she and the rest of the team had tried to save the Morganthal girl as well as dealing with the shock that their former patients had been murdered by an un-apprehended assassin. This had driven House into over drive and into his old annoying self. For the last couple of days he had been relentless. He even made an intern cry. Right now, he was badgering the old team down the hallway.

She, Taub and Sullivan had been given a respite; all three were very tired and were glad to drink in the silence that lacked House's presence. But, it was a silence that was too heavy and too filled with anxiety, stress and frustration. That anxiety was suddenly broken by Sullivan, who she could tell did not like uncomfortable silences, who began to tell them of his theories about comparing the people he worked with, with his favorite comic book characters. She was also surprised by his ability to do impressions. His Brando impression was dead on.

Remy picked up her coffee cup, brought it to her lips and began to take a drink of water, which it was filled with. She closed her eyes to pour the liquid into her mouth, but then opened them when she felt her hands and fingers start to tingle, almost as if there were a tremor in them. In the split second it took to realize this, it immediately dawned on her that something was seriously wrong.

"…Didn't they kill off Robin or something like that a few years back?" Taub had just asked Sullivan when both heard something crash on the table in front of them. Liquid and parts of a glass fell all over the table, wetting papers and pens. Both men together moved from looking at the table to up in front of them to hear a deep gargling choke. Both looked at Thirteen whose hands had gone to her throat, her mouth wide open as her body looked like it was convulsing as she fell out of her chair and onto the floor.

"Remy!" Sullivan yelled as he saw her fall. He stood up from his chair, knocking it down and hurrying around the other side, followed closely by Taub. Sullivan dropped to his knees when he reached her right side and Taub ran around to her left, also quickly dropping to his knees. Both of Remy's hands had left her throat and were now flaying about her, having no control over them what so ever. She lay panicking, gasping for breath, her eyes opened wide and bulging.

"Taub, she's choking!" Sullivan yelled.

"We have to do a tracheotomy!" Taub replied back. Sullivan jumped from his position and ran outside to a supply case which would have a trach kit and other supplies they would need to restore oxygen to her lungs. He quickly removed it and ran back into the office. His quick movements gathering the attention of all in the hallway, especially House and the old team, who all immediately began to rush down the hall.

"Sullivan, hold her head." Taub ordered. Sullivan immediately moved to Remy's head, placing it firmly between his knees.

"Taub, look at her arms and legs." Taub immediately looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw the way Thirteen's arms and legs were thrashing about.

"What's going on?" Foreman demanded to know upon entering, immediately seeing Thirteen's thrashing body on the floor and the other two members of the team trying to hold her steady.

"She's having a Huntington's attack. We have to restore oxygen immediately." Taub replied back.

"You idiots!" House said as he came into the room.

"We don't have-"

"Don't you think it would be wise to stop her movements before performing a risky procedure?" House said as he descended to his knees. He turned to Sullivan, "Haven't I taught you anything?" He next turned to Chase, "Get a tranquilizer! Now! And get a crash cart just in case" House barked, the last thing Remy Hadley saw and heard, as she passed out, was House taking control of the scene. Like he always did.


	14. February, Casualties of War

_**February, Winter: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

_Hours Later_

Remy Hadley lay on a hospital bed, rubbing her throat where a tracheotomy had to be performed to restore her ability to breath. She could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she knew they were not going to fall down her cheeks. Her worst fear had finally come to pass today: her Huntington's Disease was getting worse. Even now she could feel her fingers, toes and other parts of her body slightly tingling and she couldn't stop herself from doing it. She would be staying in the hospital for observation and then she would be sent home. Sullivan seemed to assure her that it would be a short stay and that he would try to get her under out patient care. Knowing Sully, as she called him, he would find a way to get her home tonight. Though she wondered if House would let her leave, what with the current case in the hospital and House's other problems concerning his former patients.

"Hey." Foreman said entering the room, one hand in his pocket, a nervous look of concern on his face.

"Hi." Remy replied placing her hand on her throat, it felt sore and hot. It made it difficult to swallow. Foreman walked over and placed his hand on the end of the bed, picked up her chart and glanced through it.

"It's kind of ridiculous that they would have you on bed rest for this." Foreman said.

"It would now, but it's just for observational purposes. House wants to make sure I don't have another tremor or have a seizure or anything like that." Remy replied. Foreman took another tentative step and sat down on the bed, so that he could face her. Silence existed between them as Eric thought for a moment and then released a breath.

"Why didn't you tell me your condition was getting worse?" Foreman asked.

"I didn't know it had until I was falling onto the floor. This was just as much of a surprise as it was for all of you." Remy replied.

"I've seen your hands shake and move at different times. How could you not see the signs?"

"Huntington's is a hard disease to predict. Besides, I just thought it was my normal twists and shakes. The choking was something new today." Remy answered, each word burning the back of her throat.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried for you is all." Foreman replied.

"I know, I know. It's just I'm not used to being babied; I don't want to be babied. And there's no use to you worrying. This disease is just going to get worse and not get better."

"Don't say that." Foreman replied.

"It's the reality, I'm sorry that it bugs you but I have to face it. You don't know what it's like to know you are going to die like this."

"You're not the only one who is going to go through it, Remy."

"But it will be. I saw what happened to my mother and the strain it put on my dad."

"Your dad hung with her until the end. No one is going to abandon you." Foreman tried to reassure.

"Could you just go, please, just go." Remy suddenly and un-expectantly said to Foreman."

"What?" He said reeling from the request.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch, and I know you came in here to cheer me up, but this is suddenly sending me into a depression and I don't want to dwell on that right now." Remy replied quickly.

"I'm sorry." Foreman replied.

"It's nothing you did. I just, need to deal with this for a little while longer on my own." Remy started to bight her finger nails a tear of fear coming down her cheek. Foreman sighed, got up and headed for the door.

"I'll be near if you need me." Foreman said as he left the room.

"I know." Remy said in a whisper to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. This was becoming ridiculous, lying here in bed; she was sick but not so sick that she had to stay in a bed. She was sitting up to get up when she heard the door slide back and someone stepped in. She looked over and saw it was Sullivan walking in.

"Hey, just coming to check up on ya." Sullivan greeted, holding a chart in between his arm.

"Hey." Remy said with a smile.

*****

_Keith Foster_

_Carly Forlano_

_Gabe Reillich_

******

Chase was caught in a deep sleep, some where between dreaming and being awake. He wasn't alert, he just felt an exhaustion that was debilitating and left him powerless. He and Allison had been working forty hour shifts in their respective departments. Added to that was the process of their daily lives, and House reacquiring them to help him in his personal crusade to find out who had been murdering their former patients. His eyes were heavy and tired. He threw the sheet off of himself, he felt too warm. He turned over onto his right side and bumped into his wife.

"Watch it." Allison said sleepily and just as exhausted.

"Sorry." Chase replied, wrapping his arm around Allison.

"Forgiven." She said gingerly as she snuggled closer to him. Chase was still overwhelmed with an incredible sense of uncomfortable heat. It was slowly waking him up and making him more and more uncomfortable.

"Did you put the thermostat all the way up?" He asked sleepily.

"I don't touch that thing." Allison said, turning over and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I will." Chase said turning and slowly getting out of bed. He noticed the clock out of the corner of his eyes: 3:45 A.M. In the distance, he could hear sirens in the back ground, echoing through the dark streets of Princeton, New Jersey. He got up from his bed slowly and walked toward the bed room door, still half asleep. Chase reached for the handle to open the door.

"OW!" Chase yelled, pulling his hand away, shaking it.

"What is it?" Allison said, sitting up from the bed due to her husband's yell.

"The knob, it's red hot." Chase replied.

"What?" Allison asked, but was quickly hushed by her husband, who was trying to listen to what was going on around him, suddenly aware of sirens, loud sirens like a fire trucks and fire engines. They were right out side their building. Chase looked down and suddenly saw smoke coming in under the door. He dashed and grabbed a near by towel that was on Allison's night stand and shoved it under the crack of the door.

"What is it? Is there a fire?" She quickly asked as she jumped out of the bed.

"Hurry." Chase yelled as he moved to the window to open it up to get to the fire escape. He quickly unlocked it and tried to move it but it would not budge.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked in fear.

"It's jammed; I can't get it to budge." Chase said trying again. Cameron's eyes opened wide in fear as she quickly looked around her to find something to break the window. She saw that the towel was starting to catch fire.

"Oh God, we're trapped!" Cameron yelled. Chase moved from the window, suddenly blinded by some sort of light from the outside. An ax suddenly appeared breaking through the window, shattering the glass and part of the window pane. More of the glass was cleared and broken away. A man in a black hat and uniform with yellow stripes, wearing an oxygen mask, poked his head in and took it off.

"Looks like you folks would like to leave, huh?" The fireman asked. Cameron placed her hand on her heart as she moved to the window, Chase right behind her. The fireman and his partner began helping them out.

"You have no idea." Cameron replied, as the firefighters wrapped them in blankets and started to help them down from the fire escape to the street.

***** **

_Margo Dalton_

_Ronald Neuberger_

_Kyle Wozniak_

********

Two days later, the home of Christopher Taub and his wife was broken into. Taub and his wife had just settled down to go to sleep for the night when burglars broke into their home, taking them both as prisoners while they vandalized their home. Some of the burglars thought about having some "fun" with Taub's wife. Taub intervened, gaining a broken nose for trying to defend his wife. But, he did prevent them, but the burglars took many valuables from them. Tritter placed the Taubs under police protection.

*********

"SULLIVAN!!" House roared from the second floor down into the main hallway of the hospital. The young doctor looked up and put his glasses back onto his nose from propping them up on his head. People in the hallway were once again looking up at House making a scene. "Stay right there, I'm coming down." House finished as he backed into one of the elevators. Recently House had been racked with more and more bodies of his former patients piling up. The stress and his pain were causing him to become more and more irritable, making life difficult for the hospital and for the people who worked with him personally.

In addition to his hours at the hospital, House had been consulting with Tritter, trying to help him track down who the killer was, but both men were having no luck. Though House had been able to clear up medical problems that the Princeton Morgue had overlooked, creating several or more leads for Tritter to follow. On the side, Tritter had a few of his friends in the fire department get him an advanced copy of their report of the fire that took place in Cameron and Chase's apartment building. The fire marshal had discovered that the fire was started intentionally, an act of vandalism. House made one conclusion: the fire and the burglary of the Taub household were too close together, leading him to think that members of the team had been targeted.

Wilson, Cuddy and Mason walked from the clinic, even behind it's closed doors, they could hear House in the hallway. They saw him and Sullivan in a deep conversation. Some how, House had been able to rope Sullivan in to helping him search for clues and evidence. The young doctor had become just as dedicated as House. A doctor's ability to multitask, especially House's, were under considerable question considering that both doctors were performing autopsies and trying to keep a regular work load, especially with a current patient.

Cuddy was becoming more and more distressed for House. Just recently, the board of directors had met and decided to reinstate House for good, believing him to be cured. Days up to the final decision were in no way stress free though, but House did have his seniority back as well as the authority that came with the office. But, a nagging feeling was suddenly eating at Cuddy, the stress, the pain that House was under, the sense of betrayal he must have felt. He had not talked to her in weeks. Wilson assured her he was keeping a close eye on House and that he didn't think he would relapse. But to be sure, Cuddy had also reinstated Foreman, her "eyes and ears" of the team. It would cause a little havoc with the hospital budget, but it was something that she would be able to handle. If House was distracted, it probably would be best that the patient have a doctor that cared.

Just as they had gone out of the clinic, House and Sullivan turned, heading toward the morgue, both of them still engrossed along the way, talking about some detail, hopefully relevant to the current case.

" There goes the dynamic duo." Mason commented, a smile on his face, which quickly disappeared when he turned to Cuddy and Wilson who were giving him serious, some what perturbed looks. Looks that conveyed the words: you shouldn't have said that. "What? It's just a joke." He said in his own defense.

"Careful, that might catch on." Wilson replied as he walked off to the elevators.

**********

Nurse Enola Turner was a new nurse, straight out of med school. She had only started working at Princeton Plainsboro for about a week and she was still hearing all the stories and exploits of the doctors, especially the head of diagnostics. She would admit that she was scared on her first day, but she was starting to adapt and get the hang of the place. Every day at lunch she heard all the stories about Dr. House and all of the stunts he had pulled. Everyone felt for sure that he would be gone due to his crazy stint last year, but he was back.

Enola never ran into this crazy doctor and hoped she wouldn't. Mostly her shifts took place on the ground floor or in the pediatric wing. One night, while she was walking through the hall where the diagnostic wing was and she walked right past Dr. House's office. As she walked by, she could have sworn she heard this doctor speaking in a British accent and calling for a Dr. Watson. That night she merely shrugged, believing that he was dreaming.

Two weeks later, during her night shift, Enola again found herself walking past the office of Dr. House and could hear him engaged in a terrible shouting argument. She peaked in and saw him roaring and turning back and forth in agitation. She wanted to get by as quickly as she could, but as she past by the suite next to his office, she saw that Dr. House was all alone in his office. Perhaps he was on the speaker phone? She wondered. That night, Enola made up her mind that Dr. House was indeed crazy and that she would make sure to avoid his office at all coasts.

***********

Life at Princeton Plainsboro was becoming increasingly more and more difficult. House had discovered that he had fallen into another pattern of insomnia, causing more worries for Cuddy and Wilson. Before either of them got the chance to confront him about it, Foreman had come in late for work only to discover that he was in the hospital's emergency room from the night before. He had taken Remy out on a date to talk and some drunk fool had started a brawl with him in the bar. Foreman was the victim of a race crime. He had suffered a broken arm as well as many bruises and cuts to his head. But, he would recover.

In his police report he had described that there was a man at the bar, wearing a hat and that he believed that it was this man who had caused the racist bigots to attack him. Tritter promised he would investigate and use every possible resource at his disposal. Though he would recover, there were scars that were inflicted on Foreman that he would never forget. He had been made a victim, but he would not be one again.

************

House had fallen asleep at his desk, the sound of his phone woke him from a dreamless sleep, startling him. He could hear icy rain starting to hit the glass behind him outside. He picked up the phone immediately to stop it from hurting his head.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"House, you need to come down to room…217." Cuddy said, her voice low and upset.

"What is it?" House asked.

"Just…come down to room 217, okay." She said, the break in her voice sounded like she was holding back tears.

"Fine." House replied as he hung up the phone, grabbed his cane and stalked out of his office. The room Cuddy called him to was on his floor, so he did not have far to go. _What could it be this time?_ A whisper said, followed by some child like laughter. House stopped and looked around him. _Feeling scared?_ A male voice, like an echo said. House turned; silence engulfed the hallway, what was that? House shook his head and made his way down to the room.

Cuddy and Wilson met him at the door; both of them looked like they had their hearts in their throats.

"What is it?" House asked.

"You're not going to like what you are going to see." Cuddy said as she opened the door and walked in, followed closely by House. House walked in and immediately stopped in his tracks. Cuddy turned back and crossed her arms in front of her, her eyes looking like they wanted to well up with tears. House walked forward slowly, he felt like Ebenezer Scrooge looking at his tombstone. A woman and man were hooked up to life support machines, I.V. bags, and bandages were wrapped all over their bodies. House took a seat down on the woman's bed, not taking his eyes away. He dropped his cane on the floor, taking the woman's face into his hands as gently as he could, seeing her swollen and bruised face made him stare in shock.

"Stacy." He said in a whisper. The beat of the heart monitor sounded in his ears, it was deafening. "How?" House began.

"She and Mark were driving home, he had come to pick her up. Some how, we don't know, he lost control of the car. They went off the road and into a ravine." Cuddy informed. Wilson was now standing next to her, remorse written all over his body and face. House looked back at them and then back at Stacy. He didn't know he was holding his breath until he had to take in a sharp breath.

Stacy suddenly opened her swollen left eye, catching Greg's eyes, causing him to look right at her.

"Greg." She said weakly, before her heart monitor began beeping and then her eye closed and then the unmistakable sound of her heart flat lining filled the room.

"STACY!" House yelled.

"SHE'S CODING!" Cuddy yelled as she hit the emergency button for help to come and she began to move around the bed to start helping Stacy.

"STACY!" House kept yelling, having to be restrained by Wilson, pulling him back and out of the room, giving Cuddy some breathing space as nurses ran into the room with paddles and other things she would need. House pulled himself from Wilson's grip, his hand immediately going to his hip, as he walked away form Wilson down the hall. Wilson did not know what to do, but just watched his friend limp slowly down the hallway. Wilson turned back to look into the room to see Cuddy working hard to save Stacy's life, but then suddenly heard Mark's heart monitor start to code as well. He immediately dashed in.

House limped all the way back to his office. It was dark inside the room and the rain was falling more heavily now. He walked to his desk and sat down in it, turning around in it to stare at the rain. He reached over to a locked draw in his desk, pulled out a glass and two bottles of scotch and one of Jack Daniels. He then turned and reached for the lupus text book, taking it from the shelf and opening it to the appropriate page. He took out his secret stash of vicodin and dropped the book on the floor. He twisted open the medical bottle, poured the pills on his desk and began filling up the glass with the contents of the Jack Daniel's bottle.

"Hello, old friend." House said to the vicodin pills as he began to swallow them, chasing it with the Jack Daniels.

"_Hi House."_ Amber said, spread out on his chair.

"_Miss us?"_ Kutner asked, turning from the window. House looked at both of them, the rings under his eyes causing him to strain his vision.

"Cheers." House said, raising his glass.

*************

_Half an hour later._

Stacy had died first, Cuddy had done everything that she could. Wilson had rushed right back into the room when he heard Mark coding. He died ten minutes later. Both Wilson and Cuddy had slowly left the room, both depressed and upset. They took a few minutes for themselves and inevitably made the long trek to House's office. Their trek was made faster when Remy and Sullivan ran up to them telling them that House was yelling at people who were not there. Both Cuddy and Wilson ran the rest of the way to his office. Remy took note at how well Cuddy was running in heels.

When they reached House's office it was totally black, the only light available was the light coming from the hall. They saw that House's back was to the door and he was staring out the window, looking at the rain. They both entered the room cautiously. They saw that he was alone and sitting quietly in the dark. Cuddy also noticed that two bottles were drained and that a third one was following them. Pain gripped her heart when she saw the vigilant vicodin bottle sitting right next to him. House stared aimlessly out the window, watching the rain, seeming not to take notice of their presence.. His left hand clutched his glass and his right held the bottle of scotch. House turned to see them there out of the corners of his eyes.

"Want to be alone right now." House said drunkenly, looking back out the window.

"Mark just died." Cuddy said, not knowing what else to say. House raised his glass over his head.

"Here's to the wheel chair man!" He said, splashing the drink into his mouth.

"House! A man is dead, you don't have the right to be an ass right now." Wilson chided.

House stood from the desk and turned around and practically fell into the chair with a grunt. The glass and bottle fell from his hands and onto the floor. Both Cuddy and Wilson advanced toward his desk slowly. Wilson had never seen House like this. Cuddy was already advancing around the desk, she knew that look and he looked worse then he did when he discovered the depth of his hallucinations last year.

"Stacy is dead." House said upset, dejected, drunk and sad. He didn't need to be told nor did he have to see it. Cuddy and Wilson's presence alone told him all he needed to know.

Cuddy immediately knelt down on her knees and pulled him into a hug. Wilson placed a hand on his hip and the other on the back of his head. He was upset by everything, the death of one of his friends and the comfort of another. The revelation of House's seemingly returned hallucinations would have to wait. Wilson sighed to himself, this was all too much for one night. House looked at Cuddy with almost tear stained eyes, he then looked to Wilson and then back at Lisa, his face contorting with pain and heartbreak as he accepted Lisa's hug and he buried his head in her shoulder.

"Don't either of you leave me." House said in a broken and drunken voice.

End of Part XIV. Part XV coming soon.


	15. March, Darkest Before The Dawn

_**March, Winter: Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital, Pennsylvania**_

"Home again, home again, jiggity, jig." House sung to himself as he stared at the wall of his room in Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital.

"_Keep it down, will you?"_ Amber said to him, her voice an echo.

He was replaying the events of how he had come to be back here over and over in his mind. He had been assisting his old nemesis, Michael Tritter, for days to help him discover the identity of a mass killer, a killer who had decided to set his eyes on his former patients. Every possible lead was followed, every threat from an old patient, or anything that they could come up with to follow, never revealed anything. This was maddening to both House and Tritter. However, their alliance had resulted in a profile of the killer, his motives and his way of choosing the victims. House and Tritter had agreed on two things: 1. The killer was extremely intelligent. 2. The killer must be someone in the hospital.

Tritter was moving to subpoena the hospital's personnel records when he was called away on the matter of another case. House still had not heard back from him yet. It was also around that point where House's personal relapse had landed him back in Mayfield. Stacy's death had been the tipping point, the hair that broke the camels back. House had never felt so low and hurt. He could still feel Lisa's arms around him, like she wouldn't let him go, and he did not even try to push her away. She held him and held him. He was so out of it that he did not object to her leading him up to the hospital's rehab center and making him lie down on a bed. A few hours later, staffers from Mayfield were helping him up and were transporting him back to Pennsylvania. Dr. Nolan greeted him at the door to his room, the very same room he had occupied all summer.

House turned over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. The returned hallucinations practically spoke for themselves. Perhaps he belonged here? Perhaps there was no going back? All these long months of dealing with the pain, living without vicodin, trying to get Cuddy, the murders, and the unfortunate circumstances for the team, was it all for naught? Perhaps he truly belonged here? He could not even trust himself anymore. After Cuddy had taken him up to the rehab wing, she had his blood tested and discovered that there was a high concentration of vicodin in his system. Not as high as when Wilson first tested him, but too high to be a single bottle, which he had consumed at the time of Stacy's death.

So, had this relapse been going on for much longer? House couldn't understand it unless he was sleep walking or something and taking the drugs. That part did not make sense. So he would be monitored again and be given crazy pills. Perhaps this was how he would end his days? Gregory House, the great doctor and diagnostician unable to diagnose his own problems and the symptoms of that problem. A doctor living in a loony bin. Gregory House, man of science and reason living the ultimate oxymoron.

House turned over onto his side, determined not to give the events of the last day anymore thought. He would not pity himself, he would not give up, but he would not focus on it for right now. He just wanted to sleep and to get away. He shut his eyes and found his mind and body quickly giving into his demands as he watched his vision fade to black as he surrendered himself to sleep.

*****

"_I say, Holmes, you haven't heard a word I've spoken." _Watson said

"_Hmm." _House replied, looking up at Wilson.

"_I said you haven't heard a word I've spoken. I've been talking to you now for the last ten minutes and you barely said a word."_

"_Wilson, why are you taking like you're British?"_ House asked.

"_Because I am British. And who is this Wilson you speak of? I don't recall seeing his name in the file."_

"_Wilson?"_ House said confused.

"_My dear fellow, you must be making some sort of mistake. It's me, Dr. Watson. You must be getting your thoughts crossed with your current case. And why are you trying to speak like an American? Something new for your under cover work?"_

House looked around him to see where he was. It looked like he was in his apartment, only there was no piano. His desk was closer to the window and there were more book shelves, covered with more heavy volumes. His apartment was clean, but messy. The lighting was much more dimmer due to candle light. He turned to see a violin sitting right next to him on an end table, as well as an ash tray with a pipe in it.

House looked down at his wrist and saw that he was wearing a comfortable, robe like dark burgundy color with black trim smoking jacket. He smoothed it out and then touched his face, discovering he was clean shaven and that his hair slicked back. Wilson's (Watson's) dress was different as well, a sleek gray suit with a vest, topped off with a pocket watch and bow tie, and a double breasted jacket. His hair was also combed back but it looked more loose and natural. And he found that a mustache agreed well with him. House sighed, annoyed how he never got any rest in his dreams.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath."

"_What Holmes?"_ Watson asked.

House cleared his throat, _"Nothing Watson."_ Amazed at the perfect and easy British accent that escaped his voice. _"Was merely ruminating. I'm sorry dear friend."_ Holmes replied, no memory of what had transpired before.

"_Quite alright, quite alright."_ Watson replied, taking a sip from his tea cup.

Holmes arose from his seat, picked up his pipe, stuffed tobacco into it and lit it and began pacing the floors, smoking it as he went.

"_I must confess myself baffled. Clearly, we and the police are facing someone we have never quite faced before."_ Holmes began to theorize.

"_Yes, Scotland Yard is quite baffled, which is why Inspector Lestrade came to you for your help."_ Watson reminded.

"_A case which I think we will pick up again soon. I can hear him coming right now. I asked him to bring Ms. Adler by so that we might be able to recover more from her memory as to what the killer's intentions are. Watson, have Mrs. Hudson bring up some more tea for our guests."_

"_But they are not even here yet."_ Watson replied. A knock suddenly came at the door, _"How do you do it, Holmes?"_ Watson asked.

"_Quite easy, my dear Watson, I heard the sound of hoof steps outside the building. Please answer that while I go change." Holmes asked as he turned and walked into his bed room._

******

Cuddy leaned back in her chair, her left fist against her cheek, thinking about the administrative dilemma that was before her. House was back at Mayfield and this time around she knew she just could not put Foreman back in charge as the acting head of diagnostics. It would raise too many questions and suspicions. A few weeks back, House had a rough week before the board of directors trying to be fully reinstated as the head of diagnostics. He ultimately won the battle, but not without scrutiny and not to mention that there were many who wanted to see him leave the hospital forever. Cuddy had gotten into many arguments as well as had to make many deals and compromises to keep House at the hospital. She had pulled a lot of weight, but it had paid off.

Now, how did House choose to respond, he was back on vicodin and seeing hallucinations and on top of it all, he was under psychiatric evaluation. Cuddy knew the implications, which was why she had to keep this secret and away from the board. Otherwise, House would be finished at Princeton Plainsboro and any argument that she gave couldn't prevent his dismissal. There was one little by law which gave power to the board to override any of her decisions. In the matter of House, the board could bypass her and take a vote to fire him. But it had to be by a unanimous vote. A unanimous vote she was sure would easily pass.

Cuddy suddenly found herself in a big fix. As dean of medicine she was obligated to report instances like this to the board, but as House's friend, she found herself dragging her feet. Part of her wanted to hand him over, in response to the vicodin in his system, not to mention all the things he had pulled on her in the past by his behavior and personality. But, she couldn't do it, she just couldn't. The two of them were too closely connected.

"Explain to me why you can't just put Foreman or me or Chase in charge?" Cameron asked, leaning against one of Cuddy's chairs.

"It would cause a departmental uproar, not to mention calls for my resignation and not to mention House's." Cuddy replied.

"So, you've never backed down from a fight before. If anything, you've always taken great pride and enjoyment in them." Cameron countered.

"It's not that simple this time. There's too much going against me right now. If the board were to learn that House had a relapse, not to mention another psychotic break, so soon after being reinstated, I may very well lose my job."

"Just say he's on a sabbatical." Cameron suggested.

"That won't work either, not so soon after his reinstatement. No, that would cause too many people to stick their noses where they don't belong.

"Well, you might have to take that risk." Cameron replied.

"I've always taken risks for House." Cuddy slightly protested. "I took a risk when I first hired him."

"Well, you need to again this time around." Cameron countered. Cuddy stared back at Cameron, a look of annoyance and sarcasm written on her face.

"Just when I think House is gone, I find out he's left a part of himself in each of you. Why are you in here? You know just as well as I do what this means, for House and the hospital. My hands are tied. I'm doing everything possible right now to keep this away from the board."

"Foreman, Chase and I are like House because sometimes you need to be reminded to think like a human being instead of as an administrator."

Cuddy looked back at Cameron perplexed, who was now standing straight with her arms crossed in front of her. "Where do you get off saying that to me?" Cuddy said angrily.

"Oh come on, Lisa, I'm not talking to you right now as one of your employees or a doctor. I'm talking to you as your friend. House was clean and doing well until this whole mess started. He was suffering through pain to do his job, to help you, to help patients and even to help the hospital. You can't just let him go quietly into the dark. He needs our help, he needs your help."

"Alright." Cuddy said meekly. Cameron shook her head, feeling she had made her point. Cuddy slowly stood up from her chair and slowly walked back over to her desk, her head some what low and she was in deep thought. From Cameron's view, Cuddy looked like she was in a classic pose of an embattled chief executive, her mind suddenly filled with images from history text books of people like President Kennedy who were lost in the deep complexities of their offices.

Cuddy slowly sat down at her desk and began to pull out files and took hold of a pen and a pad of paper and began writing.

"What are you going to do?" Cameron asked.

"I'm still thinking on it. Working helps me get around a problem. Go back to work, you'll know of what I want to do when I do it." Cuddy replied. Cameron wanted to say more, but she knew it would be useless to try.

"Okay." Cameron replied as she turned and left Cuddy's office. Cameron almost thought she had left there in defeat, but she suddenly had a feeling in her stomach as she reflected on Cuddy's words _"You'll know what I want to do when I do it."_

"Jeez." Cameron whispered to herself, "I don't know which is scarier, House being House or Cuddy being unpredictable?"

*******

_Hours Later_

"Any one know what Cuddy's decision was?" Thirteen asked, putting her hands into her pockets as she came into the differential room. It was nearing the end of the day when they all got the call to meet in the diagnostic office. When she arrived she saw Sullivan and Taub sitting at the head of the differential table and Foreman sitting in one of the seats at the door. Cameron sat at the office desk in the corner while Chase sat next to her on top of the desk. Cameron was swiveling back and forth as she waited. She shrugged her shoulders to indicate that she didn't know anything.

"We just got paged here same as you." Chase replied to her question. The door opened and Wilson came in, his sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened. He looked tired as he placed his hands on his waist.

"She called you too?" Taub asked.

"Yeah and here I am. Any idea what this is about?" Wilson inquired. The doctors in the room all shook their heads no until they heard the door open in House's adjacent office and Cuddy, very determined and with ease, marched in from House's office, her heels clicking on the floor and echoing through the room as she came in on complete silence. She stopped in the middle of the room and slowly looked out over all of them. Wilson suddenly felt intimidated.

"I know it's late and you want to go home, so I'll be brief. Since House has returned to Mayfield, there's been lots of concern over who will be in charge of diagnostics. Since you probably all know how sensitive this whole situation can be with the board, in order to spare any headaches and loss of tempers, I have decided to merge Diagnostics with the office of the Dean of Medicine. This is now an extension of my office." Cuddy looked at Taub, Sullivan and Thirteen who all stared in awe of Cuddy. "You three now report directly to me, so when you come in tomorrow, make sure you bring the dry erase board down to my office, because that's where tomorrow's differential shall take place. Any questions?" Cuddy looked around the room, letting the question hang in the air, everyone too stunned to respond. "Then good night then." Cuddy finished as she turned and walked out the differential room door. Wilson, and the others stared as she left, all of them dumbfounded into silence.

"Wow." Sullivan finally managed to say, breaking the silence. "She pulled a Hitler."

********

"Well that was… historical." Remy managed to laugh as she set a beer down on top of the piano that Sullivan was sitting at; in a bar that was four blocks away from the hospital. Many of them had concluded that the day needed to end with a drink, so she, Foreman, Taub and Sullivan left straight from the hospital to a close by Irish bar. They had all come in, taking up a table while Sullivan noticed the piano and immediately went over and started playing.

"Hmm, yeah, it was." Sullivan replied, deep in thought.

"It's a good thing you didn't say your little Hitler line while Cuddy was still in the room. She's Jewish, you know that right?"

"Didn't seem to bother Wilson all that much." Sullivan replied as he played a smattering of piano tunes, one of the songs she recognized as Tori Amos' "Winter."

"Well, I guess he would be seen as a lapsed Jew. I don't know." Remy theorized.

"I think he's more than lapsed." Sullivan countered, causing Remy to laugh. She sat back a little, and listened to Sullivan play, his fingers gracefully flying across the keys as he continued to play "Winter," filling their little corner of the bar with music.

"That's pretty appropriate." She said.

"Because it's winter?" Sullivan asked with a smile.

"That, but I mean think of the words, 'you must stand up for yourself cause I can't always be around.'"

"Why do you think that?" Sullivan asked.

"Cause House is gone again. When ever he teaches it's always about how we as doctors alone must make our own decisions. I remember when he put me to the test to make my own decisions and stick to them around the time Amber died."

"But how do you find this song appropriate to our current situation?" Sullivan asked.

"Cause he's gone. We have to continue to try and diagnosis patients without him again and we've got this serial killer on the prowl."

"Yeah, that does sound interesting doesn't." Sullivan stopped playing, suddenly in deep thought.

"How do you mean?" Remy asked

"Well think about it: Houses gets involved in a murder investigation, the Chases are burned out of their home, Taub and his wife were taken prisoner in their own house and Foreman's attacked by a race mob. Not to mention House suddenly relapses and Tritter is suddenly nowhere to be found."

"What are you thinking?"

"That it's all connected somehow, that it's just not random." Sullivan replied.

"Well, I think it sounds to me that you've read too many mysteries. It's not possible that everything is related, it never happens like that in real life."

"Never say never." Sullivan replied as he began to play the opening of the song "Never Say Never" by The Fray, causing Remy to suddenly laugh.

"Good timing. Oh, there's Kathleen! I'll go get her." Remy said as she got up from the piano stool and headed over to the front door to get Kathleen.

"Thanks." Sullivan called after her, returning to playing the song. He thought deeply, going over the details in his mind, rehashing the past and going through each detail from day to day. Something was not lining up, some sort of timing was not making sense. Like the unturned piano which he was playing.

*********

"_What do you mean to say Holmes?" Watson asked._

"_I mean to state, Watson, that the evidence the London Police have gathered and the testimony of Ms. Adler is pointing to a single individual, I'm sure of it."_

"_But who could it be?" Watson inquired._

"_That is our goal, old friend. It will take all of my deductive capabilities to discover him. But, but from the details of the crimes, I have no doubt that our foe is one of excellent intelligence and education. Someone with near mathematical precision."_

**********

"That was quite a show." Cameron said as she entered Cuddy's office. Cuddy looked up at her from packing her things into her briefcase for the night.

"Not you too. It's not a show, I've already carried it out. Diagnostics basically doesn't exist anymore but only in name."

"What made you think of this course of action?" Cameron asked.

"What do you want me to say? What exactly are you looking for from me? I did what was necessary to save hospital personnel, not to mention my ass." Cameron gave Cuddy a narrow look and crossed her arms once more.

"You know, there are times when you really piss me off." Cameron said evenly.

"Well there are times I want to strangle you, but you don't see me going around and telling you now do you?" Cuddy replied sarcastically.

"You don't seem to get it do you?"

"What?" Cuddy asked as she locked her briefcase.

"You're trying to deny that you did this for House-''

Cuddy cut her off, "I didn't say that I would do anything for House. This was to cover my ass and everyone else's." Cuddy countered, "I've already had a similar conversation with Wilson. I don't need to have one with you." Cuddy reached for her coat, which she had put around the back of her chair, to put it on.

"Fine, fine. But here's the only question I'm going to ask you, did you ever take him up on his message? The one from all the way back in August?"

"Why are you bringing this up to me?" Cuddy demanded to know.

"Because as your only remaining friend I felt that I should. Because I know what's going though your mind, House has fallen again like so many other times before. You're wondering what you are sacrificing this time. Maybe you should get a hold of the big picture first before you start condemning." Cameron replied as she turned and walked out the door.

Cuddy pushed her chair in to her desk with a frustrated heave. What was the matter with her? With Cameron? She wondered why everyone had to associate everything she did for the hospital as some back door attempt to help House? She didn't go to House's apartment because of the fallout of the first debacle last summer. Now what was happening? He falls off the wagon again, no surprise there, he had so many times before.

"I'm not falling in love with House." She said out loud to herself in a whisper. She rubbed her hands through face and into her hair. Wilson told her that House had not stayed in his apartment since his first return from Mayfield. That he had been staying in a hotel room for months. Cuddy looked down at her ring finger and sighed again. Maybe she would, but she wasn't ready yet. She looked at the spot where Cameron had been before. Who did Allison think she was? Did she think they were like high school friends and she and only she got to tell her the truth? But Allison was right about one thing, she didn't have very many friends, one of her best just died.

Maybe she was interpreting Cameron incorrectly. Perhaps what Cameron was motivating her to do was not to save House personally, but what she and House were able to create out of the teams. Cuddy put on her coat and picked up her car keys. Patients being murdered, her best doctor down in the loony bin for something that began with her. What it was exactly she still did not know, but there was something House wanted to communicate with her. What that was would ultimately have to be revealed with her going to his apartment and following his request. But what could that be?

She looked up at the clock and saw that it was late and that she would have to get home to Rachel. She looked at her ring finger again. Before all of this occurred she was having second thoughts. She had told Stacy that she was. She sighed again.

"Why do you always have to complicate things, House?" She said to herself as she picked up her briefcase and left her office for the night.

End of Part XV. To be continued in Part XVI.


	16. Mid March, A Diagnosis

_**March, Winter: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

It had almost been a week since House was sent back to Mayfield. And since then House's protégé, Matthew Sullivan, had a nagging and persistent thought about House's symptoms. In between his regular duties of running differentials, rounds, continuing autopsies and seeing clinic patients, Sullivan had been able to obtain House's medical records, by the help of Cameron and Wilson and had been inspecting them and going over every x-ray, M.R.I. and cat scan House had in the last two years.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Remy asked him, looking up from writing a note.

"I'm not sure yet, but something just doesn't make sense with House's symptoms. I think there is more to his case and I intend to find it." Sullivan picked up House's x-rays and took them over to the wall light and hung them up and stared at them, changing the composition of the light, making it darker, to give him a better contrast. "Look at this fracture along his temporal bone." Sullivan indicated with his finger.

"Yeah, that happened almost a year ago." Remy informed him, suddenly reminded of the day when Kutner was looking at the very same x-ray.

"And it extends right down into his ear canal. Do you know how he got this injury?"

"He was in a bus crash and he received a concussion. The crash caused the fracture and his…persistence in wanting to do his job caused the fracture to widen." Sullivan held another x-ray up.

Sullivan held up another x-ray that was made many hours later after House's first x-ray, "Whoa, brain bleed, and a nasty one at that. How did the fracture become so stressed to the point that he suffered a brain bleed?"

"It's complicated." Remy replied. Remy finished writing her notes while Sullivan put up more x-rays and examined them closely.

"Do you want me to get you Foreman or something? This isn't your specialty."

"That's okay; neurology is actually one of my minors. I know what I'm doing." Sullivan replied as he tilted his head to the side. Remy watched as he suddenly stood up straight and then he slowly turned, his eyes wide open. A look strangely reminiscent of House whenever he deduced a solution to a problem.

"What?" Remy asked.

"I don't think House is suffering from psychotic symptoms." Sullivan replied.

"Why are you both not working on the current case?" Cuddy asked, crossing her arms angrily and annoyed as she walked into the room. Her very presence, demeanor and spirit gave off an annoyed aura, causing both Sullivan and Thirteen to tense up where they were. Sullivan's eyes looked to Thirteen's and her's back at his, the eyes of being caught.

*****

Watson could tell that Holmes was absolutely captivated by Irene Adler. He always found Holmes to be aloof with his feelings and his cold, deductive reasoning always spoke before him in any situation. Watson made sure to note in his journal that night how Holmes was in complete awe struck and then absolutely captivated by the wit and vast intelligence of the dark haired, light blue eyed beauty before him.

Irene had been helpful to Holmes in volunteering information that she knew specifically which led to Holmes and Scotland Yard apprehending certain criminals who were involved in the planning and execution of the worst bank heist in London history. Her information confirmed Holmes theory that they were dealing with a foe of vast intelligence and breeding. One man controlling all crime throughout London, a mastermind of shear genius proportions who rivaled Holmes. This individual's identity was yet to be discovered, but Sherlock Holmes was dedicated to the task. Equally dedicated were his companions, Dr. Watson and Irene Adler.

******

Cuddy was having a difficult time concentrating on what the team was telling her. She sat in one of her leather bound chairs, staring at the dry erase board, while Thirteen, Taub and Sullivan buzzed about it, discussing the current case. She looked at the file in her lap and then back at the board. Taub and Sullivan were debating each other while Thirteen sat down on top of one of her chairs, her chin in her palm and her elbow against her knee, annoyed that she couldn't think of a solution and that Taub and Sullivan were arguing. Cuddy leaned against her fist, which held a pen, and she spied Foreman across the room out of the corner of her eye, watching the differential in frustration from her couch.

Many of the differentials of late had been like this, opening in argument and quickly spiraling down into debates that went no where. Cuddy wanted to redirect them to the patient care, but she still could not focus, could not get her mind off the events of the current day.

*******

_**A Few Hours Ago**_

"_Hey."_ Mason greeted

"_Sebastian, hello."_ Cuddy replied, looking up from her paper work, taking her glasses off her nose.

"_We need to talk, Lisa."_

"_Um, sure. We can at lunch in just a few minutes. I have to-"_

"_No, Lisa, this won't wait a minute."_ Mason watched Cuddy freeze, holding her glasses in mid air as she looked back at him in stunned silence. Cuddy knew what was coming, she had heard enough times before. _"I think we need to take a break on this engagement, Lisa."_

"_What?"_ Lisa asked, some what surprised that it wasn't the statement she was expecting.

"_I think we need to take a break. We get engaged, you hire me on here, I thinking you want to spend time with me-"_

"_I do want to spend time-"_

"_You do, but all you've done since I've started here is work, work and work. I think we need to slow down, take some perspective."_ Mason interjected.

"_Perspective?"_ Cuddy asked.

"_Yes, some perspective, make sure you really want to do this."_

"_I-"_

"_Don't answer right now."_ Mason interrupted, _"I just feel you need some space. I can wait."_ He turned, opened the door and walked out of the office. Cuddy stared in stunned disbelief, her glasses in her hand. She didn't know what to think or say. Was this some form of rejection? Was this something she wanted? Or was the correct question: was this something she had wanted for a while now?

********

"Dr. Cuddy." Foreman asked, breaking her from her reverie. Cuddy's eyes fluttered for a second and looked back everyone, it looked apparent during her day dream that they had been able to reach a consensus.

"Do you need us to reiterate?' Taub asked. Cuddy did not like his tone and got steamed at him for saying that. Cuddy looked back annoyed and a little tired.

"That's not necessary." She replied evenly, "Check for sarcoidosis and x-ray the lungs." Cuddy ordered. They shook their heads obediently, pushed the dry erase board off to the side and picked up their files, pens and charts. Cuddy had already moved back to her desk and exchanged one file for another. "Dr. Sullivan, a moment." She said irritated.

Sullivan stopped in his tracks, taking his glasses off and looking at the other members of the team. Each of them gave him a look of goodbye, like he was going to be executed. Sullivan stuffed his pen into his breast pocket and turned around and head back to Cuddy's desk.

"Sit down." Cuddy said, looking through a file. Sullivan sat slowly, feeling like he had been called the principal's office, something that hadn't happened to him in over fourteen years. "What were you doing today?" Cuddy asked, setting the file down and looking Sullivan straight in the eye.

"Examining House's medical records." He replied dryly.

"Those were none of your concern, how did you get them?" Cuddy demanded to know. Sullivan kept his mouth closed, unsure of how to answer her question. "You do realize taking a patient's record, in the matter that you did, is basically theft. I could have you fired or arrested, your pick." Cuddy warned.

"You won't fire me." Sullivan countered.

"Don't try and play your House card with me. I know all of them. I've been getting that type of attitude from Cameron and the others all week. I don't need it from you. You may have been called 'House's apprentice' around this hospital for a few months, but you're not!"

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry." Sullivan replied.

"Where did you get the file?" Cuddy asked again.

"Doctors Wilson and Cameron got them for me."

"Those two, of course." Cuddy said in anger.

"Hear me out, please." Sullivan replied. Cuddy leaned back in her chair, motioning with her hands that he should continue. "I first approached Dr. Wilson about this with my assumptions that House was not suffering from mental symptoms. When he heard my theories, he wanted me to test my theories. He didn't think it would hurt."

"I don't know what types of theories you could possibly have. House's doctor's diagnosis was pretty comprehensive."

"House's mental issues could be a symptom of a different condition, not a psychotic break. I felt justified that I should test it."

"What have you discovered?" Cuddy asked, suddenly intrigued, though she would prefer the psychiatrists sending back a Gregory House who acted like a normal, moralistic and regular human being.

"House's accident during that bus crash about a year caused a concussion which resulted in a fracture of the temporal bone. Further complications resulted in a brain bleed."

"Yes, I know this, so?" Cuddy asked leaning back into her chair, placing her hand on her face.

"And then, just last year, according to the medical history he was in a motorcycle accident. He was flipped over the handle bars. The impact of falling off the bike could have made what ever problems he still had worse."

"So, where do you think the problem could be located?" Cuddy asked.

"In his inner ear."

"That sounds pretty fantastic. What evidence could you base it on?"

"In 1971, before landing on the Moon, Alan Shepard suffered from Ménière's Disease. I believe House may be suffering from the same problem."

"Ménière's Disease is speculative, but it causes vertigo and dizziness. How would that have caused the hallucinations?"

"Diseases can cause all sorts of new symptoms and reactions. House, with a combination of the Vicodin, could have experienced dizzy spells of any kind, causing the hallucinations. I won't know until I've checked him out."

Cuddy leaned back and folded her hands together. The theory did sound reasonable and it would explain many things about House's condition. But that was not why she wanted to talk to him about. That was not her main focus.

"Dr. Sullivan, I do expect you to perform you duties here and not to be following other cases as you damn well please."

"I was on my spare time." Sullivan protested.

"You're on a case and the case takes precedence. We're not even going to warn you about your type of dress you choose to come into the hospital in." Cuddy retorted.

"Dr. Cuddy, I know you're trying to run things smoothly here, but the fact of-''

"What did you say to me!?" Cuddy asked incense, rising in her chair.

"Please hear me out." This caused Cuddy to sit gently back down in her chair. "I know you're angry, Dr. Cuddy, but the fact of the matter is that I can't just do one case at a time when someone else is sick. That's what I learned from you."

"What?" Cuddy asked surprised.

"Listen, I know what a lot of people around here have nick named me and all. I also know that I can be arrogant and that House has been a channel for me to act on that for some time in the past. But, he's not the only one that I've been learning from. He's not my only mentor."

"He hasn't?" Cuddy asked incredulously.

"Of course not, you know that, Teach." Sullivan said with a smile. Cuddy almost fell out of her chair, she felt flabbergasted.

"What did you call me?" Cuddy asked.

"Teach. You're my teacher. I couldn't think of a better nick name for you. Listen, Dr. Cuddy there's two things I want to tell you. I don't know why, but I do. First things first I want to tell you why I wanted to become a doctor."

"Why did you?" Cuddy asked.

"My grandparents met during the Korean War. My Grandpa Alan was a surgeon in a MASH unit, same for my Grandma Loretta who was an army nurse. Listening to their stories all the time really inspired me and made me really want to help people. Second, that's where you come in."

"Me?" Cuddy asked surprised.

"Yes you. I really have to thank you for giving me this opportunity. I want you to know, when I was finishing medical school, I originally wanted to come here, right off the bat."

"You did?" Cuddy answered.

"Yes, unfortunately, there weren't any spots open. I had to go out and start my residency out in Seattle, Washington of all places."

"What ultimately led you here?" Cuddy asked.

"I didn't like it out there. Everyone was…I don't know, not professional enough. There were too many people caught up in their personal lives and not focusing on the job. I swear there was only one doctor in the whole place that cared about medicine. Anyway, when I learned that a spot opened up here, I leapt for it. Do you know why?"

Cuddy shook her head no, "No, why?"

"Because you, Dr. Cuddy, have a great reputation of professionalism, standards and medicine. And I wanted to come and work for you. I wanted to be a part of that. And I'll admit even I never thought I would be on House's staff."

"What's your point in all of this?" Cuddy asked.

"That you run an amazing hospital and I'm glad to be a part of it. And what more, I've seen your zeal to want to help every patient and take care of them. I don't know about you, but that's the kind of doctor I want to be. I got that through all your lectures, how much you care. And I want to take what both you and House have given me and go do some good. That's why I was working on House's case."

"I see." Cuddy replied. She reached forward on her desk, past her laptop and picked up her land line phone and hit a key. "Wilson, hi, it's Lisa. Listen, are you going out to see House later? Good, I want you to take Sullivan with you… I want him to perform an examination on House. We need to get him back here. Thanks." Cuddy looked back at Sullivan, who looked surprised. "Dr. Sullivan consider yourself warned for next time."

"You want me to perform an examination on House?" Sullivan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, no not at all." Sullivan replied.

"Get going." Cuddy encouraged. Sullivan got and immediately started walking to the door. "Sullivan, one more thing." He turned and looked back, "You've been working for House for a couple of months now, how have you not been corrupted?"

"Whose to say that I haven't, or if even 'corrupted' is the correct word to use. I've decided that his point of view is just that, one way of looking at things. In any case, Dr. Cuddy, you don't have to worry about me. I took theology, philosophy and ethics courses at a Jesuit University. Believe me when I say, they've prepared me for stuff like this. I can handle whatever House throws at me."

"One hell of a program then." Cuddy replied. Sullivan smiled and excused himself, leaving Lisa Cuddy alone in her office once more.

"Hell of a doctor I've got here." She said to herself. She also hoped that he was genuine and that he was not putting her on. House had a way of doing that, she hoped it was not past to Sullivan. She leaned back against her chair once more and stared off into space for a moment. It was an incredible year so far and she felt an amazing relief that she at least had one ally in House's world that she felt she could now rely on.

And that was another thing. Their bickering and fighting aside, Cuddy knew that she and House made a good team and had produced some wonderful doctors in the past. Chase, Cameron and Foreman alone spoke to their proficiency. And what Sullivan told her. She knew which hospital out in Seattle he was talking about and if what he said was true, then she knew she must be doing something right. Cuddy shook her head, she owed that to House and she knew what ever message he had for her, she must go and discover what it was. She would get the spare key that all employees had to give to her in case of emergencies. She would get the key and then go to his apartment tonight.

"Alright." She said to herself in a whisper.

*********

_**Hours Later, Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital, Pennsylvania**_

"The Game is afoot." House said, suddenly awaking to hearing the door opening to the isolation room. He rubbed his eyes and saw Wilson walking in along with Sullivan and Thirteen in tow.

"What game?" Wilson asked. House stared at Wilson's face, noticing he was clean shaven accept for his five o'clock shadow. House shook his head, seeing how modern Wilson's suit was. He had been dreaming, a very vivid dream. Too realistic actually.

"Nothing." House replied. He looked over Wilson's shoulder to seeing Sullivan and Thirteen. "What are they doing here?" He asked.

"Sullivan wants to diagnosis you. Thirteen is here to confirm." Wilson replied.

"What?" House asked confused.

"It doesn't matter, but I need to examine your ears." Sullivan replied as he reached into his medical bag and removed his otoscope, getting it ready.

"Why?" House asked.

"Because, it just might prove you're not crazy." Sullivan replied as he advanced toward House.

"I'm in." House quickly complied as he sat right up in the bed. Sullivan advanced to his left and stuff the scope into House's left ear. He looked hard into the small scope, trying to see every angle, looking at the ear drum.

"Everything looks normal in this ear." Sullivan said as he moved around the bed so he could look into House's right ear. He placed the scope in and took a long look. He stared very hard, concentrating.

"Well, look at what we have here." Sullivan announced

"What?" Wilson asked.

"We'll still have to test if the disease is present, but what I can tell you with great assurance is that you're not crazy, House." Sullivan said.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

End of part XVI. To be continued in Part XVII.

**Author's Note:** The symptoms that I described in regard's to House's inner ear should not be taken literally. I was making that up as I went along and should not be considered to have ever happened. I have no medical back ground to base that on (I'm a history major) and so it is a work of fiction.

Ménière's Disease however is an actual condition and astronaut Alan Shepard did suffer from it before under going an operation that corrected the problem, allowing him to set foot on the Moon. You can read about this by visiting Wikipedia, which is the source I consulted. Thank you. I'll be wrapping up this story soon, seeing as the new season has started. Thanks for reading.


	17. Winter, March: Cuddy

_**March, Winter: Gregory House's Apartment, Princeton, New Jersey**_

Cuddy drove up, parking just outside House's apartment. Her breaks squeaked and echoed through the cold March night as she paralleled parked. She put the car into park and turned it off and got out of it, locking it as she closed the door. Cold air met her face and blew through her hair. "Thank God Spring starts next week." She said to herself. She saw the familiar door to House's apartment, the familiar 221 B shined in the street lights. She walked from the car to the meter, her heels clicking and echoing through the cold night.

After quickly paying the parking meter, Cuddy walked up to the familiar dark green of the apartment complex, used House's key to open the door and walked into the hallway on the first floor where House's apartment was located. She walked up to the faded and worn green door, the gold B standing out. She always felt that the two dark colors were so gosh, neither was pleasing to the eye. She inserted the key and opened the door, her senses being met by the silence of House's dark apartment, the only light coming from the out door street lights.

She closed the door and looked around her, the street lights created a dark outline of the apartment. The apartment smelled musty leading Cuddy to believe it had not been cleaned in a while, of course. How typically male she thought. The only objects that really stood out were House's piano, couch and numerous bookshelves. She found the light switch and turned on a light which quickly dispelled the darkness, but only in a small area that surrounded Cuddy.

Cuddy looked around her, walking through House's apartment with curiosity. It wasn't often that she got to be in his apartment, she walked past the piano, her hand gently moving across the length of the piano. Cuddy drew her hand away noticing the layer of dust that had built up on her hand, adding evidence to Wilson's story that House had not occupied his apartment for some time now. She walked away from the piano, pass the coffee table and couch. The coffee table also had a layer of dust and the couch had messy blankets strewn across it. Cuddy took a moment to fold the blankets and put the over the back of the couch. She suddenly took a breath and sighed to herself.

"I'm not cleaning his apartment." She sarcastically said to herself as she saw the mantle of his fireplace which also had a layer of dust. She walked into the kitchen, seeing that out of the whole apartment it was the cleanest room. Of course House, like every other male in the world, still had dirty dishes in the sink. Cuddy removed her gloves and jacket and wrapped them over one of House's chairs, rolled up her sleeves and began washing the few glasses and plates in the sink. It didn't take her long and soon the sink was cleared and the few dishes were put in the drain board next to the sink.

Cuddy turned from the sink and leaned her back against it. "You're not cleaning out his fridge." She said to herself. What she had just done, fixing his couch and cleaning his dishes were delaying tactics at best. She didn't want to go into his room and find this record he had told her about. "But why?" she asked herself out loud. Cuddy sighed and stood up to her full height. She walked out of the kitchen and down the dark hallway, illuminated only by the light from his desk. She found the hall light switch and turned it on, giving her more light to get into his room. She turned on the light and saw the unmade bed which still held the imprint of where he had laid that last night before he went to Mayfield. Cuddy took a breath and slowly let it out. She put her hands on her thighs as she usually did when she was nervous. She took another breath and advanced to House's closet. "I swear if he has some sort of practical joke set up for me, I'll give him a lobotomy when they get him back here." She whispered to herself. She opened the door to the closet and turned on the light. "Far left corner against the wall." She muttered to herself as she moved boxes and other things out of her way.

She stood on her tip toes and reached in, feeling the edges of the record against the wall. "Damn!" She yelled while using one of her nails, which quickly broke. "Damn it." She muttered to herself, using her two other fingers to free the record from the wall and put it into the palm of her hand. "Well I'll be damned." She said to herself as she gentley removed the record from the closet.

The record was in a plain white cover, there was no writing or calligraphy of any kind on it. She turned it around in her hands and removed the record from the cover. There was only a while circle on it where the hole was for the record to play on. There was no writing on it to name an artist or what type of record it was. "What is this?" Cuddy thought to herself as she looked back at the door to House's bedroom, "Only one way to find out." She left the bed room and walked back down the hallway to House's living room.

Cuddy's heels clicked against the hard wood floors of House's apartment, denoting when she was determined to discover the answer to a problem she had. "Where is it?" She thought out loud as she surveyed the living room. She looked around the piano and on the opposite side of it, she spied House's record player. "There it is." She said as she made a bee line for it, crossing past the couch and coffee table and piano.

It had been a while since she had operated a record player, but memory still served her and reminded her well of how to use it. She turned it on, remembering from her younger days the surge of power that would come to a record player. She clicked the right things into place and gentley lowered the onto the player spool. She fixed the volume one more time, making it sure it wouldn't be too loud and then she placed the playing arm of the record player onto the first grooves of the record.

She stood back and leaned against the piano waiting for the music to start, which it immediately did. The area of corner of the room she was standing in was suddenly filled with music, violins beginning the music followed quickly by a piano. Cuddy's mouth slowly opened with realization as she recognized the song and who would be singing. The familiar sound of the violins and piano mixing together immediately told her which song she was listening to. She also knew which person would be singing the song.

"Jimmy Durante." She smiled to herself as the memory came back to her and what was special about this song:

_You must remember this  
A kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by._

_And when two lovers woo  
They still say, "I love you."  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by._

_Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date.  
Hearts full of passion  
Jealousy and hate.  
Woman needs man  
And man must have his mate  
That no one can deny._

_It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die.  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by._

_Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by._

"Oh House." Cuddy muttered to herself as she looked down at the floor, closing her eyes allowing memories flood back to her.

*****

_**Hours later, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital**_

House's MRI confirmed Sullivan's diagnosis. As soon as the scans came on the screen, they all saw what he saw through his examination: House's ear drum was broken. He would require surgery to correct the problem. Wilson noticed that Sullivan raised his arms in triumph, but he was not focused on that. He was instead preoccupied with a conversation that he and Dr. Nolan had before House left Mayfield.

Nolan had made mention of his concerns for House and that in therapy he observed that House had a hard time connecting and even trusting people. Nolan said that if House were to move on, he would need to trust someone, some one he could connect with. Wilson was trying to make sense of this, but decided to think more on it later as he saw Sullivan and Foreman get House out of the MRI machine and ready for surgery.

******

"Q?" Remy asked.

"Nope." Sullivan replied as he wrote the letter on the board and drew another line on the hang man on the board. Remy shook herself with fury at not getting the correct answer. Sullivan flipped the marker back and forth in his hand smiling.

"So, they're really going to do House's surgery tonight?" Remy asked as she leaned back on the table, concentrating on the word Sullivan had chosen for their latest round of medical hangman.

"Yes, they are. He's insisting on it actually. He wants Chase and Foreman working on him. Foreman asked me to scrub in."

"It's only fitting that you should. How were you able to diagnosis his head injury anyway? Your speciality isn't even neurology."

Sullivan walked back over to the table and leaned against it, "I minored in it, remember. The one thing that I could take away from it all is that we are still discovering how the brain works."

"Hopefully for House it means he won't have hallucinations anymore."

"We'll know when the surgery is complete. Now stop stalling and guess, woman." He said with a smile which she returned and with a laugh. She stared at the board for a moment in thought.

"Is it: Faciodigitogenital dysplasia?" She guessed.

Sullivan shook his head, "Discovered." He said as he went up to write the letters in. Remy got up from the table and followed him. He was surprised to find her behind him when he turned around.

"Good one." She smiled placing her hands in pockets, standing very close to him. She looking up at him and he looked down at her.

"Good guess." He complimented, noticing how close she was to him now, a moment passing between them as they looked at each other with goody smiles and their heads moving closer to one another.

"Have either of you seen Dr. Wilson." Cuddy asked, opening the door, causing the two separate. Remy walked slowly toward the board, her hands on her head. Sullivan, almost as embarrassed quickly crossed to the table.

"I think he's with Chase and Foreman down in the operating room. We're prepping House for surgery tonight. I'm going to be heading down there in a few."

"Thanks." Cuddy said quickly leaving without saying anything else. Sullivan turned smiling, as did Remy who also had an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Well." Sullivan said with a smile.

"Yeah." Remy said awkwardly.

"I better get down stairs." Sullivan said standing up straight.

"Yeah." Remy replied. Sullivan began to move, heading for the door. "Hey." Remy said, causing Sullivan to stop and turn. She quickly went up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"For good luck. And if you tell anyone that I did I'll beat you up. I have a bad ass image to maintain after all."

"It will stay between us." Sullivan replied as he smiled one more time, headed to the door and left.

*******

_One hour later_

Chase had to hand it to Sullivan. He was kicking himself that he had not solved this sooner. Now, here they all were in an operating room, preparing to perform surgery on House. Chase had never really taken much stock in Sullivan or the stories he heard about him. It wasn't until about a month ago when he was sitting in the doctor's lounge on a break when he came in. What started as small banter soon escalated in a full blown debate, and not even over medicine. The two of them had a major theological debate. Even Chase, the former seminarian, had trouble confessing when he was beat.

It was on that day when he began to start respecting the new member of the team. He looked up at the observation room and saw Wilson standing observantly into the operating room. He was flanked by Taub, Cameron and Thirteen He looked down and saw House looking mellow and ready, calm even. Right across and standing over him was Foreman. At House's head stood Sullivan, with a scrub towel wrapped around his arms, on stand by if he was needed. The three doctors were surrounded by nurses and x-rays of House's head.

"You ready, House?" Chase asked stepping up to the table.

"Just put me under already, will you?" House replied annoyed. Chase smiled.

"Put Dr. House to sleep please." Chase ordered. The anesthesiologist began to put the mask over House to lower it onto his face.

"Just a moment." Cuddy's voice said. She walked in with her scrubs on, tying a mask over her face.

"Dr. Cuddy, we're just about to begin the operation." Chase informed.

"I know and I need a moment." Cuddy replied.

"God, woman, can't this wait?" House said annoyed and high on the drugs they gave him to put him out.

"I need a quick word…in private." Cuddy told everyone. "Back away, all of you, now." She ordered. The squad of doctors and nurses stepped back, doing as they were ordered. The spectators in the observation were confused as they saw Cuddy advance to the table.

Cuddy walked up to the table and leaned down so that she was eye level and within ear shot. She spoke low so that no one could hear them.

"Got your message." She said.

"You finally got the courage huh?" House said with a drowsy smile.

"How's the pain?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh, you know, still there. But, I'm sure you're not stopping my surgery to talk about the weather." House said.

"A song, Greg?"

"Kind of lame and corny, but it is your favorite." House replied, "But, can we talk more about it once I get this done."

"Yes. Just…I just wanted to wish you good luck." Cuddy said. House replied, with a smile that Cuddy couldn't help but smile at. Luckily, no one else could see it. "Dr. Chase, you may continue." Cuddy said as she quickly turned and left the operating room. Chase and the others returned to the table.

"Hey." House said, motioning to Chase to lean down. "No more craziness until after this is done. I'm bringing crazy back."

"Right." Chase replied with a smile.

"And, one more thing, was it really the kid who solved this?" House asked.

"From start to finish. He believed in you." Foreman replied.

"Get him over here." House ordered. Chase motioned for Sullivan to come around, which he did. House motioned to him to bend down so that he would be within ear shot.

"What's up boss?" Sullivan asked.

"Heard you solved this one." House said. Sullivan shook his head yes. House motioned to him to move closer, which Sullivan did. Sullivan leaned his ear down to House's mouth. "Well done, my apprentice." House said. Sullivan looked back surprised.

"That sounds scary even coming from you." He whispered to him. House smiled.

"Put me out already will you." House asked annoyed. Sullivan returned to his original position while Chase motioned to the anesthesiologist to put House to sleep. House gladly inhaled the gas that would put him to sleep.

"See you soon, House." Chase said reassuringly.

End of Part XVII. To Be Continued in Part XVIII. The endgame is coming soon!


	18. Winter: House and Cuddy

_**March, Winter: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

House's surgery was successful. Upon carefully operating on the right side of his head, Chase immediately discovered the problem Sullivan had diagnosed. The operation went well, with no complications what- so- ever. Chase and Foreman had performed the principal surgery, observed overhead by Wilson, Cuddy and the others. Sullivan was allowed to close up the incision on his mentor's head.

Foreman monitored House's brain activity and vitals very closely while he was in post-op. It was crucial to make sure that his brain was following regular patterns of function and responding properly. The crucial test was when House awoke from the anesthesia hours later.

His first statement was something along the lines about Thirteen's sexual orientation, followed by House's observation that they all looked like idiots, piled around his bed. Foreman informed his boss that it would take the rest of the month and possibly the first two weeks of April to complete his post surgical recovery. House did not mind not working on medicine, but he wanted to return to participating in the police investigation as soon as possible.

While he was recuperating Cuddy would continue to run diagnostics, or what was left of it, until he finally returned to full health. Foreman was made her subordinate and command structure of the team would continue with Taub, Thirteen and Sullivan; who was now a full time employee at the hospital.

*****

_**Wednesday, Two Days till Spring, **__**The Last Week of Winter**_

His head felt like a weight filled with ball bearings, which were bouncing off each and every corner of his brain. But there was one thing Gregory House took great comfort in: the silence. No words from spectral like visions of people who were no longer alive. No one in front of his eyes and he heard no voices in his head. It was just himself and his own thoughts, as it always was and as it always should be.

But, this did not leave him with a quiet mind of course. The murders, Tritter's absence, Stacy's death and not to mention a dark haired vixen, all clouded his mind. It was a lot to shift through, but luckily he finally had the ability again to concentrate all of his energies once more. Once of course he was allowed to go home, get his license back – again- retake command of diagnostics and figure out all those murders. Of course not necessarily in the events of that order House lamented. Damn Foreman for using his over developed backbone to make him observe his bed rest. The doing nothing part was driving House crazy with boredom.

"What are you thinking?" House slowly opened his eyes. He hadn't realized that he was asleep as he felt his eyes slowly open and blink, heavy with fatigue due to the past few months and weeks of his current ordeal.

"How long have you been here?" House answered back groggily.

"Long enough to know that when you're brow is all screeched up that you are thinking while you sleep." She replied. House opened his eyes and closed them again, readjusting to the light. He didn't know how close she was until she laid her hands on his face.

"You're hands are cold." House said, the temperature of her hands causing his eyes to open wide to look back into hers.

"You looked too warm." Cuddy replied. House gave a coy smile as he slowly reached up and removed her hands, his momentarily lingering on hers. Cuddy took a moment to check his monitors and his head bandage. House looked more closely at her appearance as she made a note in his chart. She was wearing her over coat, but her briefcase was nowhere near by. What was going on here? But she looked nervous, curious House thought. What would she be nervous about?

"This an official visit or just for pleasure? Cause I think visiting hours are up. My God, you're breaking your own rules!" House pointed out. He drew a small smile from Cuddy. She put the chart back and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Just came to talk." She replied.

"Okay, but outside." House replied as he sat up gently and began to remove the blanket.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"You want to talk and I've been in this room too long. I want out. We can talk anywhere, but not here. I want out. That's a reasonable compromise in my opinion." House began to kick the blankets off while Cuddy tried to prevent him.

"But you're head." She pointed out.

"You're a doctor. I trust you'll be capable. No worries." House removed the different instruments and things from his body and swung his legs over. He felt good, rested. No problems from his head. He still felt a headache, but it was manageable, like a head cold. The leg was still throbbing. The pain probably coincided with the weather. He looked out the window and could see flakes. He got up and began to hobble to the closet.

"House, you're in no condition…"

"Less talk, more support." House called out, causing Cuddy to quickly move from the bed to him to re-stabilize him. House leaned against her until he regained his balance. He took note of her strength. It was something he rarely saw from her.

"Thanks." House said as he again prepared himself to head to the closet. He was somewhat prevented by Cuddy, who was oddly standing her ground and preventing him from moving.

"House, I really think you should…"

"Oh for…for a deity's sake, Cuddy, would you bend the rules just this once and not worry. I don't want to go far." Cuddy looked to House and then the closet. In this moment she swore it would be the last time she gave into him.

"Alright." Cuddy said.

"Yea! Road trip." House said with a smile as he hobbled over to the closet, opened it and threw on his under clothes, shirt and pants and then finally his over coat. He threw his cane over his wrist and pulled out a cap from his coat pocket to put on his head.

"Let me do that." Cuddy insisted walking over to him and taking it from his hands.

"Yes mommy." House teased.

"Quiet! I just don't want anything to happen to your bandage or your stitches." Cuddy carefully folded over the cap and slowly and gently placed it over his head until it covered the bandage and sensitive area. "You might feel some discomfort once you get outside." She cautioned. House attempted to tickle her under her arm, but she easily dodged his hand. He snapped his fingers at his failed attempt.

He looked back at her with a serious look, "I've been living with a constantly throbbing leg pain which is atrophy meets gravel for the last ten years. I can handle it." House took her hand in his, "Now let's go." He said like an excited five year who was going to go out and play in the snow. Cuddy was surprised by his smile and gave way to his leading her out of the room.

******

Remy Hadley placed her keys in her pocket, shut the car door, and walked up the curb to the porch steps of the modern Victorian house that she had come to visit. Her feet echoed on the wooden steps as she approached the door. She rang the bell and waited, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm. She was looking forward to Spring coming soon; she couldn't stand the cold anymore. She and cold weather never truly mixed, she always felt chilled to the bone.

She heard a bolt unlatched first and then a lock open and the door open ajar, but not very far. She saw no one directly in front of her but then found her eyes drawn down, seeing the little face of a little girl looking back at her.

"Can I help you?" The little girl inquired. Remy supposed she was no older then six or seven.

"Um, hi," she said with a smile, "I'm looking for Matt Sullivan." The girl moved to say something more.

"And that would be me!" Came Sullivan's voice as he appeared in the doorway, opening the door some more and placing his hand on the back of the little girl. "I see you've met Melissa, my baby sister. Melissa, this is my friend Remy from work." The little girl waved and said hi. Remy returned the wave and next was quickly ushered in by Sullivan.

"Kath! Visitor!" He called out.

"Hey! Hey!" Kathleen called back, "Melissa, off to bed, I've already had enough trouble from Peter, not it's your turn."

"Ah, come on!" the little girl called back, quickly looking to Matt whom she hoped would allow her to stay a little while longer.

"You heard your sister, Mel. Up you go." Matt replied as he picked her up and lifted her over his head. "You're getting heavy, but not enough for you to fly to sleep!" He announced as swished her through the air back and forth. "Be with you in a second, Rem." He said as walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Remy." Kathleen greeted, appearing from the kitchen.

"Hey." Remy replied, accepting Kathleen's hug. Kathleen then took Remy's coat and hung it up and then led her to the living room.

"I see the move went very well." Remy noted, seeing as the house was still filled with boxes in corners and very little furniture set up. At least the living room looked like the only room that was presentable and comfortable.

"It took a lot of cooperation and mutual coordination. My, my, does my brother keep late hours at your hospital."

"Yeah, well things have been very busy of late." Remy admitted.

"I've heard as much. Total in our present move and relocating our family from northern NJ to here. Not the best of tasks."

Remy shook her head. "I know, he complained." Remy said, drawing a laugh from Kathleen.

A few months back, Matthew and Kathleen's mother's health had taken a turn for the worst. So much so that she couldn't take care of herself anymore nor her younger children, Peter and Melissa. Kathleen and Matthew had had to pool their resources, as well as get some outside help from their extended family. A particular uncle, from out west, had been very generous and helpful in purchasing the new house they now lived in. Matthew had not mentioned the name of the uncle to her though. Their mother had been checked into Princeton Plainsboro and placed under Cameron's care. A new method of treatment was being pursued to try and help the Sullivan mother's failing health.

"Before you left, did you happen to check on our mom?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes, I did, I heard that Matt was in and out of her room all day. As far as I can tell she's adjusted to her new surroundings and we'll be able to start testing you guys for liver donations." Remy watched a look of relief and hope cross Kathleen's features.

"Okay, the little siblings are away and now we can watch a movie or just sit around all night talking and drinking glass after glass of wine. What shall it be?" Sullivan announced as he re-entered the living room, making a b-line for the couch to sit next to Kathleen.

Remy couldn't place her finger on it, but she liked being here. For all intents and purposes, when she was not really flirting with him, Sullivan was her best friend. She liked his sister, it was good to hang out with people her own age and not constantly be on the defensive, like whenever she was at the hospital. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt something she had not felt in a long, long time. She finally had a place she could belong. Then she knew what it was. She felt at home and part of a family.

*******

_**Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital: Outside**_

Fresh snow had covered the grounds and the walk ways had all been shoveled, but a thin layer of snow rested all over them. She marveled at him, he was almost like a child the way they left the hospital ward. It was almost fun, pretending that they were escaping. He didn't do it the whole time, but she was surprised by his smile, she was surprised he had one and that he was using it. And now here they walked, the last cold chill before the spring started in two days. The snow flakes were on and off. Right now, it was clear, but the wind was still cold and sharp, even for March.

"How's your head?" Cuddy asked.

"It's fine for the fourth time. I don't feel any discomfort from the cold. Stop worrying."

"Okay, okay. Excuse me." Cuddy said with a smile, looking away from House.

"What?" House asked.

"It's…"

"What?" House prodded.

"You're smile, I just…it's contagious. I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"Turned over a new leaf in some respect. But, just because I have doesn't mean I'll stop staring at your breasts or your ass any time soon."

"Still such a charmer." Cuddy said unsurprised.

"I didn't always use to be." House said nostalgically, thinking back to when he and Cuddy had first met. All those years ago at Michigan. He immediately thought she was the greatest overachiever nerd he had ever met. The only thing that made up for that were her looks. In some inexplicable way, House kept running into her over and over again. She shined in endocrinology class proving to House that she had more than looks at her disposal. House smiled as he remembered all of the times they would spar in the class or how they got into an argument and it would continue outside of class. If he knew then what he knew now, those first arguments foreshadowed their some times rocky relationship today.

"Endocrinology." House said suddenly breaking the silence that had existed between them for some time. Cuddy was jarred from her thoughts, she herself had been looking for a way to break the silence that stood between them. They had walked off the hospital grounds down into the park area, the same area where Rachel was almost hurt.

"Huh, what about endocrinology?" Cuddy asked.

"You were in it right? In it, in it right?"

"Yes of course, what do you mean?" Cuddy asked confused.

"You didn't audit or anything, you registered in that course."

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Cuddy asked confused, the look on her face thinking that he was crazed.

House smiled allowing himself to not press the issue, "Nothing, really. We had some good times in that class."

"I just remember you making outrageous statements and you copying off my tests." Cuddy accused, pulling her coat around her.

"But it was still fun right?" House asked, the tap of his cane echoing through the silent cold night. Cuddy could help but smile wildly at him.

"Yeah, yeah it was now that I look back on it. It was less so after you left." She admitted.

"My God, I think that's been one of the first times I've ever gotten you to readily agree with me." House proclaimed.

"Shut up." Cuddy replied. The two of them fell back into a silence. They looked at each other, but just smiled. Cuddy felt nervous and crossed her arms in front of her. House smiled back and walked a little bit. He leaned against a nearby tree while Cuddy walked away from him a little bit to look out over the horizon and the small frozen pond the park had. This was the place where she once found him the day after his acquittal from court three years.

"So why we out here, boss?" House inquired, again breaking the silence. Cuddy turned back to look at him. She wasn't sure what to say, but she was very aware that her feet were cold. She held herself tighter and breathed, air escaping through her mouth. It felt like it was going to snow again at any second.

"We've…you and I, we've had some changes of late in the past year." Cuddy began.

"Are you going to give me the importance of the "employer and employee" relationship speech again? Cause if you've dragged me out here to…"

"Damn it, Greg, will you not try to act like you're superior to me for just ten minutes and just let me speak!" She blurted out, cutting him off. House stood stunned for a second, he was ready with some glib remark, but he saw how she was holding herself and how much more direct she was than usual.

"Alright, boss lady." House replied.

"And then there's that. I didn't bring you out here, Greg, to talk as employee and employer. Right now, just for this time, I just want to be Lisa and Greg. Can you handle that? Will you give me that?"

"Okay…Lisa." House replied.

Cuddy began again, "I'm sorry to be so direct, but it's the only way I know how to talk to you. I've gotten use to it."

"Me too." House replied.

"Why does everything have to be the beginning of an argument between us?" Cuddy asked.

House replied, "Because that's just the nature of who we are."

Cuddy laughed and then became some what serious again, "I'm trying to say something important to you, Greg, can I just say it?"

"Okay, okay. Just say it." House said, giving into her demand.

"Something has changed between us. That something started between us when you first kissed me the time of when the first adoption fell through. I tried and tried to get you to say something. You didn't. Then, you go crazy and tell everyone in the middle of a hallway that you slept with me."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." House said.

"Oh, you'll have to do more than that, Greg. What does this all mean to you? You come back from Mayfield and for the whole year you're down in the clinic and you're trying, trying, trying! To find ways to break up Sebastian and I…"

"Not to mention I took liberties with your lips."

"There's that, not to mention your latest episodes. So, what does this all mean? And don't try and shy up on me. You're…you! You never shy away from anything, what does this all mean, Greg? What's going on in your brain?"

House stood for a moment in silence. Cuddy wanted to know so much and he typically wasn't one who liked to give a lot of answers. He'd rather say whatever it was on his mind and then run out and not bear the consequences. He breathed heavily, the warm air passing through his nose; he stood and slowly walked toward Cuddy until they were arms apart.

"Why are you asking? Is everything not going so well in the land of rings and blissfulness?"

"House, this isn't about me, this is about you. What do you want from me?"

"What do I want? That's a question I haven't been able to answer in quite some time."

"Stop trying to avoid the question. Answer me." It wasn't often that House saw Cuddy so direct. She had him on the defense. House wasn't sure what to say because he honestly did not know where to begin. He was speechless, he felt like his back was against a wall. And that was the one situation he liked being in least.

"What kind of answer do you want?" House demanded.

"I don't know! how do you feel about life? How do you feel about the terrible catastrophe that has settled in your life? How do you feel about the economy? God damn it, how do you feel about me? Because I already think it is obvious to me, but I have to hear it from you."

"Here's what I think you'll say." House responded, "I could do the whole bear my feelings, tell you what's on my mind. But there's only one of two reactions that you could take. And I think in the big whole choice of fight or flight, I think you will choose flight."

"How long have you known me? I don't run away from anything."

"You've run away from plenty of things, don't kid yourself." House retorted.

Cuddy ran her hand through her brow and into her hair. "God damn it, this isn't what I wanted when I wanted to bring you out here. I just wanted to talk…"

"Well, I don't know what you want. I'm not psychic." House responded. Cuddy could feel her blood pressure rising, she was getting angry and furious. She wanted to yell at him, but that was not what she came out here to do. She raised her hands and then slapped them down on her thighs.

"Good God, House, how much more will you hate me? How much longer will you hold on to your contempt toward me until you finally just talk to me again?"

"What the hell do you mean? What are you talking about? I don't hate you. Hold contempt against you for what?" House replied.

"Your leg, how much longer will you hold me responsible for your leg? How much longer until you talk to me the way we use too? We weren't always like this. Sure we disagreed about stuff back in Michigan and we couldn't stand each other, but we always were able to…to …"

"You actually hold yourself responsible for that? Geez, Cuddy, not everything is about you. You were putting forth what you thought was best. It was Stacy who made the decision."

"After I stressed it and encouraged her. This has been about you the whole time." House moved closer to her.

"1. You were giving your best medical advice. 2. It was Stacy who made the decision, not you. She betrayed me, not you."

"What…" Cuddy began.

"I stopped hating you for that a month before you hired me." House informed her.

"You what…?"

"I knew you would be racked with guilt and that you would hire me. That's why you were able to 'get me so cheap.'"

"You're making this up, you did not manipulate me." Cuddy denied.

"Then why did you bring the conversation down this avenue?" House teased, causing Cuddy to smack him on his chest. He laughed and she smacked again. He took hold of her left hand, while she got an extra slap in on his shoulder. House took hold of her right arm and slid it around his neck, laughing while he leaned in and kissed her. At first Cuddy wanted to withdraw, but House's persistent lips prevented her.

She soon leaned deeper into him, House's arms easily slipped around her back, while she clasped both hands on the side of his face. Their kiss was filled with passion and memory. It had something of their last kiss, but it was reminiscent of a passion from a late, late night long ago. Very much like the one tonight.

House broke the kiss and their heads slowly drew apart. Snow flakes began to fall all around them. Greg and Lisa looked deeply at one another, in a way they had not in a long time.

"I'm not good with answers," House began, "But I would like to think this answers how I feel about you. Anything else would just be too complicated, considering the both of us." Cuddy rapped her arms around his neck.

"There's still so much more, what caused all this? Why didn't you go back to your apartment, what made you think that we had slept together?" House was again silent for a moment.

"That's a very odd thing to ask after a big make out session."

"Then, just give me one answer for now." Cuddy persisted.

"Only if you give me one answer to a question I have."

"Name it." Cuddy instantly said, though she mentally kicked her self for agreeing before thinking.

"You're not wearing your ring right now, I saw earlier. Are you not wearing your ring right now?"

"No." Cuddy answered immediately.

"Then, let's just say in regards to what led us to that day last year, let's just say you're the type of woman who can get under a guy's skin very easily. That okay?"

"It is for now." Cuddy replied.

The final snows of winter continued to fall down all around them, blanketing the surrounding areas in thick cold snow. But Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy did not seem to mind or care. Cuddy leaned in further into his embrace while he pulled his coat around her, to give her some additional warmth from the cold. The two smiled at each other for a moment and then House and Cuddy mutually closed the distance, their lips reconnecting in a kiss filled with a reignited passion. It was an uncertain passion that neither knew where it would lead them.

End of Part XVIII. To be continued.

**Author's Note:** Please forgive the long wait. Things have been very busy for me of late and it has been hard to nail down some time to write. I hope to have the next part up soon.

Also, for those of you who are fans of Sullivan, I'm currently working on a kind of origin story for him, detailing his time out in Seattle. It will be called "Scenes In Another Hospital." Keep watching my profile for when I post it. Alright, that's all for me for now. Hope you are all enjoying the story.


	19. Late March to April: Tragedy

_**Early April, Spring : The Sullivan Residence, Princeton, New Jersey**_

_Two Weeks Later_

Remy coming over to the Sullivan household had become like her own personal ritual. They'd all either watch a movie or talk about life or play some kind of a game. Tonight was one of those weekends, as well as the hospital's annual spring charity ball. Both Sullivan and Thirteen had found a way to get out of it, so now both were here, enjoying the weekend.

It was getting late and Kathleen had gone upstairs to check on Peter and Melissa, leaving Remy and Matt alone with each other downstairs. It had been a while since either of the two had been alone in the same room. Remy smiled, a little drunk from the wine they had all been drinking tonight. She was happy and was in a good place.

She looked across the room to see Sullivan, sitting in a chair his feet crunched up to his chest. He looked deep in thought as he stared off into space. She wondered why he was so quiet and what he could be thinking. Matt looked like he was trying to figure out the mysteries of the universe.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Remy asked. Sullivan looked up groggily, tired from drinking wine and talking into the long night.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you thinking? You've been quiet for a while." Remy asked again.

"I'm just thinking about the last couple of months, my mom's illness and all these murders. I've been trying to put the pieces together, but nothing's coming."

Remy got up from the couch and moved closer to Matt's side, "You know that is a matter for the police. You are a doctor and you don't have to worry about stuff like that."

"It's just, House…he's really gotten into my head, I can't think of anything else."

"Be careful, that's usually a dangerous thing." Remy warned.

"The more I try, the more I find myself thinking like him it's…very unpredictable. I don't know how I feel about it."

Remy leaned on the cushion of the chair and took his hand in hers, "Well, don't get lost in there. Make sure you stay the Matt you always have been, the one I met all those months back." She said giving him a peck on his head.

Matthew smiled back at her. He saw how entwined their hands had become and how uninclined she seemed to release it.

"And that's another thing that's on my mind."

"What?" Remy asked."

"This, you're holding my hand and your great reluctance to release it."

"You have a problem with it?" Remy asked confused.

"No, I don't mind it at all. It's just that at this moment I don't know what to make sense of our relationship."

"What do you mean?" Remy asked.

"Rem, you've kissed me, you sit near me, we talk every day and you've done a lot of other things. I've returned a lot of that affection. But my main question is where do we stand? Do you want a relationship with me?"

Remy was suddenly silent and unsure how to answer. Through the long months, she found herself drawn away from Foreman. She still felt close to him, but there were times that she just liked being close to Sullivan. She honestly had not thought of this. Sullivan took note of her silence.

"Remy, are you okay?"

"Yes…it's just…I…"

Sullivan quickly got up and took her hands in his, "I don't want to add pressure to you or anything. But I know you're with Foreman. I'd like to be with you, but I can't be in this capacity. I won't be a cheater, Remy. I won't and I can't." The sound of cell phones, beepers and the house phone suddenly ringing cut Remy off, preventing her from replying.

Remy picked up her phone and saw that she had received a text message from Cameron. Sullivan looked at his beeper while the house phone went off, picked up by Kathleen. Remy looked at her phone and then up at Matthew, his face had already gone ashen. Remy felt speechless.

"MATT!" Kathleen yelled as she barreled down the steps. Matthew was already heading for the door, grabbing his coat.

"I'm already on my way, Kath, I'm on my way!" Kathleen appeared, rushing toward the door.

"I'm going with you!" Kathleen said as she bolted to the door. Matt was already out the door, putting his coat on. Remy wasn't sure what to do, but she had started to follow Matt out of the house the second he got paged. She could see his distress and his hurry. Remy turned, stopping herself and Kathleen.

"Wait, someone has to stay behind and take care of the others." Remy insisted. She raced after Matt. "Matt, you're in no condition to drive! I'll drive you." Remy commanded as she ran to her car and got in.

Kathleen had caught up with her brother and she too could see the distress and worry written all over her brother's face. He almost looked like he didn't know what to do.

"I have to go, I have to go right now! She needs us!" Matt repeated over and over. Kathleen shook her head. She knew that no matter what, one of them had to stay level headed. It was just the way they always had been.

"You go; I'll stay with Peter and Melissa. Call me when you get to the hospital." Kathleen calmly said. This caused her brother to shake his head and then, without another word, he got in the car, Remy sped them away just as he closed the door.

Kathleen covered herself over with her arms, watching the car recede from view. She didn't know how to react, but something in her told her to expect the worst. She realized that she had been preparing herself for this moment for some time now. How it would end was anyone's guess right now.

*** **

_**Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

Wilson had been enjoying himself all evening. The hospital's spring fund raiser was lifting his spirits considerably. Playing cards, drinking his favorite drinks and most importantly of all: schmoozing with all the wealthy, attractive and beautiful women. He had gotten three phone numbers so far and the evening was still young.

Normally, he wouldn't have had such a carefree night with so much success. Usually, House would be like an annoying cat and always make himself the center of attention. What contributed to his carefree night? Wilson did not even have to guess as he turned his eyes over to the dance floor.

The two of them had been dancing for a while to that slow waltz. Wilson took a sip of his drink and could see how happy the two of them looked. Luckily for both of them, Mason was away, so he wouldn't have to see this. But for all intents and purposes, it looked like House had been able to steal the girl. That stolen girl being Lisa Cuddy of course.

"Your call, Dr. Wilson." The dealer reminded Wilson.

"I'll raise." Wilson said throwing in two chips. He took another sip of his drink and then quickly looked around. Part of the main hallway of the hospital had been turned into the fundraising area; it was a lot of fun so far and going well for all patrons. The rooms were a buzz of drinks, laughing, food and gambling. "Casino Night" was a popular favorite for the financial donors. Wilson was also keeping his eye open for a certain brunette whose phone number he had gotten.

As he was scanning the room, he saw the familiar figure of Cameron, waiting anxiously by the main entrance, her arms crossed. She was still in her white lab coat and scrubs; and she looked nervous and disheveled. He had wondered why he hadn't seen her or Chase at the party. Come to think of it, Foreman was AWOL as well. The only one present at the party from the new team was Taub and his wife.

"Deal me out." Wilson asked as he got up from the table he was sitting at and began to walk out of the party. He saw that the main doors suddenly opened and in raced Thirteen and Sullivan. Cameron greeted them quickly and then the three of them rushed down the hall way together, with Sullivan leading them.

"Hey, what's going?" House asked appearing next to Wilson.

"Sullivan and Thirteen just came into the hospital, met Cameron and then rushed upstairs." House moved forward a little bit, cocking his head to the side, and then House's beeper went off. He had put it on silent and must not have heard it He looked at it quickly. "What is it?" Wilson asked

"It's Sullivan's mother." House said as he marched out of the party to get to the nearest elevator.

*******

The elevator doors opened and House marched out, limping as fast as he could carry himself. He could hear commotion as he rounded a corner, nurses running in and out of Deidre Sullivan's room. He could see that Thirteen and Cameron were standing nearest the door. House quickened his pace and got to the threshold of the door. Cameron turned, her glassy eyes meeting House's.

"You're too late." Cameron sadly whispered. House looked from her to Thirteen, who didn't even turn to look at House. Chase was standing nearest the bed, but was turning off the different machines and the heart monitor which all had been keeping Sullivan's mom alive.

House looked from Chase down to the bed, where Sullivan sat, cradling his dead mother in his arms. His arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her, his head buried in her shoulder. He was crying hysterically as he rocked her and himself back and forth. House turned to leave and looked back at Cameron.

"I want her chart later." House told Cameron. Cameron shook her head in compliance. House left the somber and remorse filled room and walked down the hall. He made the lone and familiar turns to his office. He was trying to fit the pieces together, going over the medical strategy that had been used to try and treat the Sullivan's mother. House entered the differential room and looked over the dry erase board. He looked over every suggestion and theory. Again, something was not adding up. Something was out of place. He would know more once he had the chart. But something was not right at all.

House looked over the board one last time. He got up, walked to the door that joined his office with the teams and walked in. He finally noticed that a lone light was on in his office. He entered the office to investigate further.

"You look like you've suddenly had a hard night." Was the statement House was met with upon entering.

*******

House looked up at the sound of the person's voice. Tritter had finally returned! They went through the motions as to what had happened since last they saw each other. House moved to his desk, intent on drinking the whiskey he had on store for just such a somber occasion. While he did, Tritter filled House in on his inexplicable disappearance.

It was due in part, as he explained, to the case expanding out west. He had gotten a tip from a contact in the FBI and had gone out to California. He explained to House that the case had become much more complicated and that the FBI was now getting involved due to some of these murders crossing interstate boarders.

He revealed that those of House's patients who had come from out of state had been targeted, attacked and in some cases were killed. Tritter explained that was the reason for his sudden disappearance from Princeton.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that, but if my suspicions are correct, I had to keep it from you." Tritter explained.

"Just spill it already, will you." House replied annoyed.

"We're zeroing in on this guy, House. It's just a matter of time now."

"It's still not good enough. Why did you leave without telling me anything? I thought we agreed on sharing information."

"Not telling you allowed me to be more secretive."Tritter replied.

"Everybody lies." House retorted.

"I have my suspicions that the murderer is someone in the hospital, perhaps someone close to you. I couldn't take the risk of being found out if that was the situation. If my suspicions are correct, then you and everyone else are still in danger."

"What's the next step?" House asked.

"A massive background check and some good old fashion detective work." Tritter responded, putting his hands in his pockets. House poured himself and Tritter a drink and then sat down and shook his head, taking the drink in his hand.

"Then let's get 'em." House said, toasting Tritter and downing the drink in one gulp.

End of Part XIX. To be continued in Part XX: The endgame begins.

Author's Note: My apologies to everyone once again. Things have been busy for me, so it's been difficult to find time to post stories. For those interested, the first chapter of Sullivan's origin story is now posted. It's called Scenes In A Different Hospital. I can't wait until I post the next part of "Scenes of Recovery" so you can discover which famous doctor he is related to.

Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to post. I hope this chapter will have plenty of reviews unlike the last one. The next chapter will be coming soon. I hope you will all read even though we are in the middle of the new season. Thanks for reading.


	20. Spring, April: Endgame Part I

_**April, Spring: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

House flipped through the file folder gingerly and with interest. In addition to reading over the file, he was also reviewing the events of the current differential in his mind. He was scrutinizing every theory and word spoken.

"_It's hard to diagnose the patient's condition because the patient's face is so disfigured that it looks like one of Tara Reid's breasts."_ Taub said annoyed.

House paused for a moment, not sure as to what to say for a split second, _"But at least she still looks perky!"_ House countered.

A smile crossed House's lips at the memory of exasperating Taub as he turned another page of the file. Since his return to Princeton Plainsboro from Mayfield, he had not had much time to look through his personnel files. Normally he did not do so, but this time around, curiosity got the better of him and he was. He flipped through resumes, interview notes by both Foreman and Cuddy. Letters of recommendation, all which were very glowing and positive. It had been a while since he had read such a sparkling and impressive write up.

The lights were switched on, causing House to stir from his reading. He looked up and saw it was Foreman. House looked to him, around his office, to the window and looked outside. It was getting dark and the sun was just going down, coloring the sky with bright blue twilight colors. House looked down at his computer and saw that the time read 5:45 P.M.

"Sorry if I startled you." Foreman said, breaking the silence.

"No worries." House replied, turning his eyes back to the file.

"You said you wanted to see me?" Foreman asked.

"Yesss." House replied as he turned another page of the file. Foreman saw how engrossed House looked.

"What are you reading?" Foreman asked.

"Sullivan's personnel file. You made a very wise choice in hiring him." House said while completing another paragraph.

"Um, thanks. I guess." Foreman said confused while sitting down.

"I mean, he's extraordinary! I mean, I didn't know he was related to one of the best neurosurgeons in the country?"

"Yes." Foreman replied.

"Oh and here's the best part." House said with a smile. He put his feet down on the floor, and the file flat on the desk, placing his finger on the paragraph that interested him the most. "Before he left that hospital in Seattle, I found out that he punched a first year resident! In the face!"

"What? Who? That's not in his file. How did you find that out?"

"Some…Asian sounding doctor. Whatever. I have my sources. But I gotta tell ya, I am loving this kid more and more." House replied.

"Shouldn't you have read that a while ago?"

"Yes, I just got around to it." House replied sarcastically, closing the file at a whim. Foreman got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" House asked.

"You're being an ass. I'm not talking about Sullivan. I'm heading back to the lab." Foreman replied.

"Chill, homie." House said, causing Foreman to sit back down.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Foreman asked.

"Thirteen…and Sullivan." House replied.

"What? Why?"

"To just mess with you." House replied.

"Well, it's none of your business, and I'm not going to respond to this." Foreman said while getting up to leave.

"He said, knowing he would just be losing her more and more." House replied sarcastically. Foreman turned back annoyed. "Oh, you didn't know about that? Or are you just now noticing?"

"What goes on between me and Remy is none of your business."

"Goes on? I thought everyone has seen what goes on." House replied sarcastically, pretending to sound confused as he got up to leave his office."

"As always, it's none of your business. Why do you always try to find out?"

"Because, it's curious to me as to why you are rolling over and dying and giving up. You've never given up the whole time I've known you. The ambitious little mountain climber you are and always have been. And yet, you're letting Thirteen, who goes both ways, out of your grasp. And, you're letting her go to the kid. What is up with that?"

"Stop trying to get into my head, House!" Foreman warned.

"I have been for some time now. Have you just now noticed?" House said, opening the door and leaving his office.

*****

House left his office quickly, the weight of the door closing fast, creating the desired effect. Foreman would no doubt do everything possible to keep his emotions in check, trying to remain the perfect doctor. House loved playing with his mind so much, it kept both of them sharp. House headed for the elevator, got in and rode it down to the first floor.

The elevator doors opened and he got out and walked through the very busy main hallway, heading to the clinic. House saw Thirteen and Sullivan heading toward him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mason heading to the cafeteria. Ahead of Sullivan and Thirteen, he saw Cameron and Chase, with their jackets on, heading out the front doors of the hospital. No doubt taking their evening stroll together, something they did together before going on call for the night when their shifts overlapped. It was all too wholesome for him. The Chases had disappeared from his line of view as he turned to acknowledge Thirteen and Sullivan.

"Report." House told both of them. Immediately, a symphony of medical fact, jargon and opinion flowed from both doctors. Most of which House mocked, belittled and scoffed at as he entered the clinic. A few of the opinions, House gave more guidance on as well as further suggestions and different tests they might try. Both doctors were about to ask for more of his advice, but he quickly cut them off by opening and entering Cuddy's office. The slamming door abruptly ended the differential.

******

Cuddy had been hard at work all day and for the whole week. So much so that she had closed the blinds on her front door to prevent anyone from just walking in. All week, in addition to her regular work as a doctor, which was a few patients at a time, she also had to finalize the budget, go to meetings, teach two classes and present lectures. In addition to these duties, she also had to find an office for Tritter, who was running an in hospital probe of all staff, to work out of. And, the added pressure of raising a child as well. Cuddy knew her plate was full.

Stretching her legs, Cuddy got up and walked over to the side table she had in her office. To help her complete her tasks more efficiently, she had broken them up into three parts covering three different parts of her office. With the result that the whole office was now a mess. She moved over to the left side of her office and retrieved a three ring binder which held some very important medical records. Her glasses were falling down her nose when she heard her office door open. Without looking up, she knew who it was.

"House, I don't have time…" His hand was suddenly around her waist, pulling her around, causing her to drop the binder onto the ground. House cut off any other protest by closing her lips with his. Cuddy's frustrated and rigid hands hung in the air for a moment, but then relaxed and found their way around his neck as she allowed him to kiss her more closely and deeply. House leaned up, breaking their kiss, but not before kissing her on her cheek and forehead.

"You look sexy with those glasses on." House said giving her another quick kiss.

"And those old pick up lines will not avail you into getting me into bed." Cuddy demurely admonished.

"And you need to stop with the hard to get routine, you've never been good at it." House countered with a mischievous smile.

"Nice." Cuddy replied with a smile, "Now what are you here for?" She asked in her administrator tone. House's smile disappeared somewhat.

"That's a turn on." House replied.

"It wasn't meant to be, as you can see I'm swamped. So if you want to do some crazy test or treatment, ask quickly." Cuddy quickly said while retrieving her binder from the ground and quickly walking over to her desk. House followed with a quick few steps.

"You know, I don't always need a medical reason to come down here." House replied.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." Cuddy replied, as she began to look through the binder. House sighed and took one of the seats in front of her desk. He rolled his cane around in between his hands for a moment and then placed it back on the floor.

"So, you talk to Mason yet?" House asked. Cuddy stopped writing and looked up at him. "I'll take that as a no." House said in answer to his own question. Cuddy sighed and put her pen down and leaned up in her chair.

"It's not what you're thinking, Greg. I don't want this to be more awkward then it already feels in here, but I just haven't…"

"So you're saying you've been avoiding it?" House interrupted. Cuddy felt like her head was going to explode. She didn't need this right now, there was too much for her to do and there was too much on her mind.

"Greg, I assure you, I am going to tell him and it will be soon. I have the courage." She showed him her fingers, all ten being ringless. Cuddy put her pen down and leaned all the way back in her chair, "But since you've brought it up, what are your plans for this relationship?" Cuddy smiled with amusement as House's eyes opened wide, like they were bulging out of his face. It wasn't very often that she had him on the defensive.

"We're in one?" House replied factiously. A knock was suddenly heard at the door, "Saved by the knock." House announced as he got up and answered the door. Thirteen and Sullivan stood waiting upon his opening it.

"Have you two been standing out here the whole time?" House asked.

"We didn't think you'd be in here for this long." Thirteen replied

"You two are idiots." House announced.

"You can berate us about it later. There's something I need to discuss with you." Insisted Sullivan.

"Is it patient related?" House asked, bored.

"No, its murder investigation related." Sullivan replied. House shifted his position as Cuddy got up from around her desk, taking her glasses off, so that she also could hear what Sullivan had.

"What is it?"House asked.

"Ever since this investigation began, I've continued to collect and autopsy the different bodies. I've secretly been compiling and gathering evidence and I think I've found the evidence that you and Detective Tritter need to catch this guy."

"Why didn't you reveal this before?" Cuddy asked.

"Things were too crazy around here before. Tritter made it sound like this guy could come in and out whenever he wanted to. He's still hasn't caught the guy so I thought caution would be prudent. I've hidden my evidence up in the lab on the second floor. I can show it to you now."

House shook his head, "Yeah." He said, indicating with his cane that the both of them should start moving now. They did, walking away from the door and heading back out into the clinic. House turned to Cuddy. "We'll finish this conversation later."

Cuddy shook her head, "Yes, we will." She said. Before she knew he had moved, House quickly kissed her and was out the door, following after the two young doctors. Cuddy remained at the door for a moment, smiling quietly to herself. She quickly closed the door, put her glasses back on and then rounded around her desk and sat back down. The time on her computer told her it was now 6:10 PM. She found the page that she wanted and wrote a note on a nearby legal pad.

*******

Chase and Cameron had been enjoying their nightly walk outside, talking about their futures, family matters, and other such matters such as when to have a baby. They found that not only did these evening walks give them a chance to be together, but it gave them more opportunities to just speak their minds and wants. It was almost a year and their first wedding anniversary was now coming up.

This and many other topics Robert and Allison discussed as they made their way up from the park and headed back to the hospital. It was 6:15 PM and their shifts began at 6:20. They wanted to be back in time, it took about five minutes to get back to the hospital from the park. They saw they were making good time as they rounded the corner and walked up the hill leading to the hospital.

As they reached the top of the hill, it presented a perfect view of the hospital. The evening street lamps were already on and the sun had gone down and twilight was giving way to night. It looked peaceful, patches of bright green with a few patches of white, dirty melting snow. A feeling of peacefulness once again over took Robert Chase and it was all that he could think about as he looked out across the hospital grounds. Allison looked down and saw that it was 6:19 PM.

********

House had been listening intently to what Sullivan and Thirteen had been able to find. In addition to why Sullivan felt the need for secrecy, he had been storing every sample, every note on his autopsies in an area of the lab where he knew no one would look. House was intrigued and he felt that this very long mystery could finally be at an end. He had texted Tritter to meet him in his office in a half hour, after Sullivan had shown him the discovered evidence.

House, Sullivan, and Thirteen got off the elevator on the fourth floor and headed down the hall. Thirteen was getting updated on the status of the current patient, while Sullivan informed House on more of what he found. With each word and step, House knew they were coming to the end. Tritter had informed them they were on the brink. That it was a matter of time now. House reached out his hand to open the dividing door that led to the lab wing.

******* **

Cuddy repositioned her laptop and began furiously typing on it. It was 6: 20 and she had to send the proposed budget to the rest of the board of directors. Everything seemed to be last minute this week, she just couldn't stay ahead. She had an evening lecture and she would have to finish her notes on the run as she walked over to the lecture hall. She finished her message and clicked: SEND. Then she sat frozen as she watched her internet signal suddenly disappear and her screen freeze. Frustration and anger began to mount inside her as she prepared to scream and throw the laptop across the room.

As her mouth moved, the building and her office started violently shaking, knick knacks and books fell off of her shelves. Two pictures fell off her wall and she could hear glass crash and break. The covering of one of the light fixtures fell off while another one fell down and landed on her coffee table, causing sparks to fly. She had to hold on to the desk and then cover her ears with her hands as they were assaulted with a loud and all encompassing explosion! Bright embers of fire suddenly flew down behind her outside her window, adding extra illumination to her office. The shaking stopped and Cuddy placed her hands slowly back on the desk, composing herself from the fear that assaulted her. Dust and pebble like particles spilled out of the ceiling and on to her and the desk.

"House!" She said.

******** **

Allison had just looked down at her watch and saw that it was six twenty. She squeezed Chase's hand and began pulling him in the direction of the hospital. Their shifts had just started and they needed to hurry in. Chase began turning in step when both of them were forcibly knocked off of their feet. They grabbed their ears at the sound of a terrible sound and looked up to see the fourth floor of the hospital suddenly alive with fire and smoke. They watched as glass exploded outward and heavy fire thick with black smoke rise up and into the sky. The sky was illuminated and debris fell to the ground below, causing bystanders to run and scramble for cover.

Chase was slow to get up and when he did he saw that Cameron had sat up first. Her hands covered her face and he immediately embraced her. They both watched in horror as another explosion ripped through the fourth floor adding more escaping fire and smoke raining out of the building. In the far off distance, sirens could be heard speeding toward the hospital. Bystanders looked on shocked and surprised.

"Oh my God!" Were the only words Cameron found she could say

End of Part XX. To Be Continued…


	21. Spring, April: Endgame Part II

_**April, Spring: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

_**Hours Later:**_

It almost seemed automatic to her, like she almost did not have to think twice. The way she took charge over the cacophony, panic and chaos, even surprised her. She had always imagined in the past how she would react to a potential panic or crisis, but nothing on this scale, especially for all intents and purposes a "terrorist attack" on her hospital. No drill in the world could have prepared her for this: an entire floor of her hospital blowing up! But, she wasn't any ordinary woman and she knew what to do.

Gone was the concern for her daily appearance, long hours ago she had traded her stiletto heels and carefully selected, expensive clothing for scrubs, white jacket and surgical sneakers. Her well kept hair now was formed into a pony tail and strands of hair had fallen and cascaded down her face and become soaked with perspiration.

"Bringing more people down!" Came the voice of a police officer.

For what seemed like hours, patients were carefully moved out so that they could be taken to another hospital for treatment. Already a dozen times now, Lisa Cuddy saw people, hospital staff- people she hired, people she saw every day, the counter girl, janitors, chaplains and nurses- so many in body bags. No drill could ever have prepared her for this. Cuddy turned around the hall way of her beloved hospital, her "baby," and saw how it had become a triage center. She saw Taub and Mason performing CPR on an ancient looking old man.

"We're losing him!" She heard Taub say in a near panic. Cuddy caught sight of Cameron directing where patients should go. She saw one of her best nurses out of the corner of her eye shake her head and lay a sheet over the top of a body. She directed more nurses to help other patients who were still coming down exit doors. It was a sea of people. She kept looking, but didn't see them; there was no sight of House, Thirteen and Sullivan. She felt like she was spinning.

"Dr. Cuddy?" She nearly screamed, as her arm was touched. She reacted quickly with a yelp. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Detective Tritter! I…I'm sorry, I'm a little overwhelmed here."

"I can see that. That's okay, just take a breath. I need your help to help me direct my men to where you need them most."

"Thank you." Cuddy replied through fatigue.

"You don't look too good, Dr. Cuddy." Tritter said. Cuddy suddenly took note of what he meant. Her mouth felt like cotton, dry and arid. She felt perspiration from the top of her forehead to her ankles. She could feel parts of clothes sticking to her. A protective arm, Tritter's, started to direct her to a nearby chair.

"I'm fine." She insisted, trying to push past his helping hand."

"You look like you need a second and that's exactly what you need to do now." Exhaustion made Cuddy give into his order and she sat down with a huff. The ceasing of pressure on her feet immediately allowed her to relax. Tritter handed her a water bottle, "Drink this."

Cuddy tried to smile, "Who's the doctor here?" she joked. Tritter laughed and returned her smile with a smirk. Cuddy found the brief smile to be unusual on a face such as Tritter's.

"You'll be no good to anyone if you run yourself into the ground." Cuddy shook her head, suppressing any emotions that were trying to make their way to the surface. She ran a hand over her face, trying to compose herself. "You need to keep yourself together. You're doing a great job so far." Tritter encouraged. Cuddy took a breath and released it and shook her head. She took another sip from the water bottle, and then stood up, surprising Tritter with her suddenly renewed strength.

"Okay." She whispered to herself. She immediately started to walk back to the center of the action, Tritter following close behind her. Cuddy updated him on where they needed help the most with Tritter informing her that more police and rescue responders were on their way. They stood for a moment and looked at the same carnage that Cuddy had been looking at five minutes ago. The elevators opened again as more patients were evacuated.

"Do you know the status of Dr. House?" Tritter asked, asking the one question that was flying in the air. Cuddy took a moment while feelings of worry began building up in her mind. She still had to check on Rachel, her baby.

"House and two of his associates are still unaccounted for. We've presumed he's among the missing." Cuddy noticed a look of concern come across Tritter's face. Tritter and House had been working closely together for months and though neither would speak of it, but they had formed a close alliance and partnership. The way the investigation had been building, once the serial killer had been captured, House stood to be Tritter's star witness. For both of them, a lot was riding on whether or not House was still alive.

Doctors Wilson and Foreman are looking for him right now." Cuddy finished saying as both she and Tritter looked at the elevator terminals.

Foreman held his flash light up just in time to see sparks from a destroyed fluorescent light spray from the ceiling and onto the ruble strewn floor. "Isn't this the part where the zombies attack?" He tried joking to himself. Just ahead of him was Wilson, who stopped every five feet to push away debris and burned plants, trying desperately to find House and the others. Firemen were to his left and right, moving cautiously and reminding the two doctors not to get too far ahead of them.

"Damn it!" He heard Wilson say again. Things were becoming more and more desperate. Neither House nor the other two answered to any pages or their cell phones. They were just three among dozens who were still unaccounted for. The hardest thing Foreman was dealing with was seeing countless people, nurses, doctors and guards, who he saw every day were now dead. Two of his friends were already dead. So much of this was beyond belief. Who would do this? Why do this?

He heard a crackling on his portable walkie talkie. He quickly picked it up and brought it to his lips.

"This is Foreman." He replied.

"Foreman, it's Chase, what's your progress? How is it up there?"

"Dude, you do not want to see what I am seeing right now." Foreman said as he found another dead nurse.

"I can only imagine. Cuddy's holding things together down here pretty well. Any sign of House or the others?"

"Not yet. Wilson's taken point with some of the other firemen. This floor was the hardest hit and was the epicenter of the blast. We're not finding a lot of people alive up here."

"What was that?" Foreman could suddenly hear Cuddy over the radio.

"Nothing!" Chase replied and then proceeded to distract Cuddy with other matters.

"Don't try to pass to hide anything from me, Chase. What is it, what's going on? Hand that to me!" Cuddy ordered. Chase took his hand off the button, stopping the communication.

"No." Chase said.

"What did you just say? Dr. Chase, hand me your radio."

"No Cuddy, I won't." A furious, frustrated anger took over Cuddy's face, to Chase's dismay. He watched as the woman jumped down from the information desk, where she had been working on a patient, and slowly marched toward him. Chase felt a lump in his throat, but was able to swallow it. A few years back, the very notion of standing up to Cuddy like this was scary to him. Hell, she was scary right now! But he had to take a stand. Cuddy's efforts were instrumental in getting injured patients to triage, and others moved to different hospitals. She could not be allowed to falter.

"Chase!" Cuddy demanded. Chase quickly closed the distance between them.

"You listen, I can't let you talk to Foreman right now, and it would not be good right now."

"Your empathy is well noted, Dr. Chase. Now give me the God damn radio!" Cuddy almost shouted.

"Cuddy, stop!" Chase said with clenched teeth. "Look around you, Cuddy. You're single handedly holding this place together. But, you're falling apart at the seams. Your nervous, you're scared, we all are! My wife is outside right now making sure that the dead patients are well surrounded by black ice! No matter how much you want this walkie talkie, Dr. Cuddy, I'm not going to give it to you!"

It was true, Cuddy felt exhausted, her thoughts were focused, but she was nervous, though she was not letting on yet. This was the second time tonight that someone had to give her a pep talk. She wasn't used to those. She wasn't used to this. She was barely holding it together. She wanted to punch Chase as hard as she could, but it wouldn't solve anything. It would just be a vent for her anger. It wouldn't do any good. Once again, she had to make a decision that benefitted the hospital over herself.

Cuddy took this for a moment to compose herself. An emotional outburst of any kind would not do well here. Her people needed a clear and strong chain of command. She took a few deep breaths, and ran through a mental check list:

Rachel was alright, she's at your sisters. Check.

Tritter's men are helping with the evacuations. Check.

There are responsible doctors in place performing triage, emergency surgeries and evacuations. Check.

The fire department has ensured structural integrity on all floors. Check.

House's current patient is safe and still alive. Check.

House, Thirteen and Sullivan….still unaccounted for.

The mad man who caused this- still at large.

She removed one of her rubber gloves, and ran her hand over her brow. If she continued on with making the list, it would only serve to frustrate and worry her. Already she could feel adrenaline leave her and exhaustion on the edges of her eyes. Lisa Cuddy willed herself to act, to be Lisa Cuddy.

"What's that?" Chase suddenly said, breaking her reverie. She looked at Chase with a tired and anxious feeling. Chase shook his head in the affirmative, a tired smile appearing on his face.

"They found them, they are still alive. They are going to bring them down on the pulleys."

James Wilson felt a strong sense of relief and anxiousness as he and Foreman descended down a complex system of pulleys and ropes set up in the elevator system. He looked to Foreman who smiled back at him with a reassuring smile of relief over their prize: the safe discovery of House, Thirteen and Sullivan. All three were safely secured in gurneys and being slowly lowered down to the lobby.

The three of them were still unconscious, dirty, but alive. Wilson had looked over each of them very carefully. Soot, dust and dirt had imbedded itself into House's unshaven face and outlined the deep wrinkles forming on his face and around his eyes. Foreman looked over Sullivan and Thirteen who were both alright, though there was a sizable cut on Sullivan's forehead. But they were alive Wilson kept repeating to himself.

It really had been a stroke of luck that Wilson spotted them. All he had seen on the fourth floor was a maze of death, twisted destruction and darkness. There was no sign of life anywhere, only mangled limbs and other strewn wreckage and human remains. The fourth floor was home to many labs and he was about to make his way over to that particular wing when he spotted a familiar cane. He called Foreman immediately and some firemen and amidst all that burned wreckage, they found the three of them, the heavy metal door leading to the lab had absorbed and taken the brunt of the explosion and had actually protected them from the blast.

The pulley system of robes finally touched down and Cuddy was the first one he heard. House was the first one to be extricated from the elevator, with Cuddy giving orders and Chase quickly checking his vitals. Thirteen and Sullivan followed next with similar orders barked by Cuddy to get the three into the clinic where they could be checked out. Wilson unhooked himself from the pulley system and slowly emerged from the elevator. He saw Foreman and the others following behind the gurneys of the three rescued doctors. He saw Cuddy and saw her looking at the teams bring House and the others into the clinic. She seemed frozen in time for a moment, she stood, idle. He slowly walked up and put his arm around her shoulder.

"They're okay. He's okay." Wilson said reassuringly. Cuddy nodded her head, but took a moment to lean on Wilson. She had used so much of her energy already, and she was going to need more to see this crisis through and get it under control. But for that moment, Lisa Cuddy was allowed to be a human being and feel relief.

House was the last to awaken. Unbeknownst to him at that moment his other two fellows had regained consciousness first. Thirteen required some stitches as did Sullivan for his head. Both were still taking it easy. House felt very groggily, disoriented and had even forgotten where he was. He felt the saline drip in his hand next, followed by a monstrous headache.

"He's coming to!" He heard Cameron say.

"Tone down the joy." He said disoriented.

"Yes, uncle scrooge." Cameron replied.

"Shut up." House said as he placed his hand on his head.

"Careful, you needed a few stitches in your head. We took a CT of your head to make sure you're okay."

"How thoughtful." House replied.

"Well, we have to make sure you can finish the current case."

"What the hell is going on?" House asked.

"The hospital is recovering from what only can be termed as a 'terrorist attack.' The whole fourth floor got blown up."

"Where's Cuddy? Is she…"

"Cuddy's fine, she's actually been running the whole response effort for the last eight hours."

"Of course she is. I wouldn't expect her to be doing anything less."

"You'd be proud of her, she's been holding up really well." Cameron said reassuringly. House started to remove the electrodes and other wires he was hooked up to. Cameron protested, 'What are you doing? You can't move yet."

"This blast is serial killer related. I've got to call Tritter…"

"Tritter is already here." Cameron informed him.

"Good, that will make communicating with him easier. Gather the teams, I need to check on the status of our patient and we need to keep a close eye on her and make sure we protect her."

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"This explosion, though well thought out and calculated, is defiantly a desperate attempt. He's running out of options. I need to find Tritter and then meet with the team."

"But…" Cameron tried to protest further.

"The game is a foot, Cameron! We've almost got this bastard. Now, I need a cane." House said as he got up from his gurney.

Thirteen and Taub had met up first. He was relieved to see that she was alright. He had taken care of the stitches she required, taking his usual care to make sure she would have no scars as a result. They had gotten coffee and Taub had filled her in on what she had been going on with the patient and hospital while she was missing. While he was updating her on the current case, Foreman suddenly appeared.

"House is awake. Find Sullivan, House wants a differential now."

The two of them knew it was crazy, but it was useless to argue about it because House was House, and they expected nothing less of him. They got up from the area that was the outdoor lunch area and began their search for Sullivan. He wasn't discovered in any of the triage areas where they expected him. They asked nurses and other people who pointed the, in the right direction.

Taub and Thirteen discovered him, lying on a low level wall. At first he looked like he was resting, but then they saw smoking escaping from his mouth. They got closer and saw that he was smoking and that there were twelve or more buds that had been put out on the ground around him.

"House wants us." Taub said and turned and walked back to where the differential would take place, not taking notice of Sullivan's surprise habit. Thirteen put her hands in her lab coat and looked on surprised as Sullivan took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Did you smoke all of those already?" Thirteen asked in astonishment." Sullivan slowly sat up and threw the cigarette out of his mouth and on to the ground.

"I quit like three years ago. Cold turkey. I've been cold turkey for almost four years." He opened up a pack that he had, took out another cigarette and lit it up immediately and took another long drag. "I hope they catch this son of a bitch soon. I'm so on edge that son of a bitch made me crawl back to this habit."

"Where did you get them?" Thirteen once again inspected the ground and saw a bunch in the bush garden behind him. "And how many have you smoked so far?"

"Just found em on a people who are nothing going to need them. A cop or two as well."

"How many?" Thirteen asked with a growing smile.

"About two packs so far." Sullivan said in reply as he threw the cigarette away, fished out another and lit it, taking another long drag. "Let's go." He said. He and Thirteen fell in step and walked back into the main lobby to head to one of the lecture halls where House would be setting up shop. Thirteen quickly grabbed Sullivan's hand and he responded by squeezing back with his.

End of Part XXI. Part XXII coming soon.

Please forgive the long, long, long delay. There have been so many personal family crisises happening in my life right now. Thank you for being patient and I hope you are all still interested. I'm going to try and bring the resolution to this story by the next part. Hope you enjoyed this part. Thank you for reading.


	22. Spring, April: Endgame: Part III

_**April, Spring: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

The differential began in earnest. Taub, Thirteen, and Sullivan sat in the student chairs while House stood in front of them on the lectern and Foreman on the desk off to the side. Thirteen quickly scanned the room and saw that it was the same lecture hall she had been in when she was first applying at Princeton Plainsboro. She saw Cameron, Chase and Wilson at the upper rafters, either here to rest or to help House with the differential. She also caught sight of Tritter, leaning against the door frame, listening in. He obviously was waiting for House.

"The patient is still alive, the explosion did not even harming her. But, her symptoms continue to get worse. She is now becoming more and more septic, with constant nausea and vomiting. She's basically throwing up the meds we give her. Diagnosis, go!" House ordered as he limped over to the chalk board, where he had already filled in the previous information, so that he could write down new suggestions.

The three doctors immediately began throwing out information, some of which House mocked and shot down. He caught Tritter out of the corner of his eye shaking his head. He returned his attention to the team just as Taub suggested a test.

"Should we really be doing this right now?" Taub asked after throwing out his suggestion.

"Shut up!" House replied as he took a suggestion from Sullivan and then Chase. House continued to write them down on the chalkboard. He ran his hand over his eyes, trying to prevent himself from falling asleep. He then noticed Tritter give him a signal that they had to talk. House shook his head yes. "Go run the damn tests." He ordered the teams. The six doctors pushed up from their chairs to leave to run what tests they could.

"Sullivan, stay!" House ordered. Sullivan looked at Remy then at the others and sat back down. "I didn't say the rest of you. Get going!" House ordered again. The doctors left as Tritter walked down and slowly walked up the steps, House followed behind him.

"What is it?" Sullivan asked.

"Before this catastrophe, you mentioned that you had evidence." Sullivan looked to House then Tritter. "What is it?" House inquired.

"I- I did had evidence, but not anymore." Sullivan answered.

"You had?" Tritter asked.

"What do you mean you had evidence?" House asked.

"I was finding a lot of patterns and samples in the bodies that were coming in. But I was storing and hiding them in the labs up on the fourth floor. That's why I was taking you up there. The labs are all gone now, as well as all my findings."

"That would explain a lot." Tritter jumped in before House could admonish his protégé. Tritter turned to House, "I got the fire marshal's report, the explosion and resulting fires were centralized to the building's fourth floor."

"This would make the explosion not an accident." House adjured

"Which means that the perpetrator is operating within the hospital?"

"And whatever the kid must have found; caused the murderer to act and to act impulsively." House added.

"What were some of the things you found?" Tritter asked.

"Tissue samples and puncture wounds that were all similar in causation. I was running tests on organs right before the explosion. But everything I had is gone now."

Tritter looked down, almost in defeat while House looked off to the side. "It's not your fault; you didn't know that something like this could happen. Go run the tests on the current patient, let's keep her alive." House said to him. Sullivan nodded his head and got up, quickly walking out of the lecture hall. "And next time, hide your stuff at home and not at the hospital. Haven't I taught you anything?" House said as Sullivan left the lecture hall.

House and Tritter remained frozen in their place, both exhausted and unable to think. House was searching through his brain as he was sure Tritter was doing. They both had come so far, over come so much and discovered so much else. Now, it all seemed to be hitting a brick wall. The only thing preventing House from giving up was the memory from Japan, of the old man who knew he was right and wouldn't let anything else dissuade him.

Tritter stood in a huff, "I gotta get some sleep. And it looks like you do too."

"Right." Was all House managed to say. Tritter shook his head and walked out of the hall. House stood where he was, the silence of the hall filling his ears and brain. But a sudden moment of restlessness then gripped him and House immediately left the lecture hall. He felt exhaustion guide him through hallways, past people and up to a make shift elevator. He ascended to the second floor, past his office and to his patient's room. Cuddy had arranged for any necessary equipment be brought to the second floor. Anything that was unmovable, the team would have to take her there, under armed escort of course. House walked to the foot of the patient's bed. Her name was Jenny Matheson, House quickly discovered as he read the patient file really quick. He sat down on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. He felt his entire world turning around him. He could hear music playing, pianos and violins in the distance.

**From the Journal of Dr. John Watson**

_The case was leading Holmes on many avenues and testing his mental deductive powers to their limit. It was Holmes who discovered the illegitimacy and unlawful action of the Red Headed League, An organization filled with the most dastardly of men, who were conspiring to hold London for ransom. The leader of this organization has yet to reveal himself, but Holmes believes himself to be on the verge of deducing who it could be. _

_The information of one Irene Adler has been most useful, though she has pained my friend Sherlock in her many attempted interventions. Though she has proven herself to be a most intelligent and independent woman. I do believe the great Sherlock Holmes actually finds himself charmed, maybe even beguiled by this dark haired beauty. She has matched him wit for wit on this recent case. Holmes has told me he finds her quite obtrusive, but my friend seems to mellow whenever she appears. _

_Then there is the London Police and Scotland Yard, whom Holmes must professionally interact with, to their ever growing reluctance, especially Inspectors Lestrade, Foreman and a number of other police officers…._

**One Week Later**

Many from the team and nursing staff would walk into Jenny's room in the coming days to find House, sitting and hunched over the bed asleep. Her charts were laid out sometimes on the bed and he had fallen asleep reading them. House had become fully locked in and dedicated, refusing to leave the hospital. He would work all day and sleep in the patient's room, almost as if he were a silent guardian.

But over those days, Jenny Matheson would become increasingly septic; her skin would be healthy one day and yellow the next. Should could keep food day back before the explosion, but then she started vomiting and couldn't keep anything down. These episodes began when House, Tritter, Wilson and Sullivan were on the balcony of House's office, taking a break and getting some air. Tritter had fallen back on old habits the day after House's rescue and began smoking again. House and Sullivan had worked very closely, trying to piece something of the case back together, but the immediate need of the patient kept them from this. He had not been home in so long that his sister had to bring him extra clothes. House would still throw a joke his way as to how he had been caught by Kathleen, sitting on the edge of the railing, smoking a cigarette. Kathleen marched up to him and removed it from his mouth, reminding him why he and quit in the first place. She then promptly gave him the spare clothes and left. Sullivan then bummed a smoke off Tritter and lit up his last cigarette. With her departure, the problems for the patient began.

Cuddy had kept informed of House's procedures over the next few days. Though her hospital was badly damaged, she still was able to keep it up and running, though no major surgeries or procedures could be performed. House's patient was the only patient of importance. While he struggled with the increasing illness of the patient, she set about bringing some order back to her office and seeing if she could some kind of grant or insurance to restore the fourth floor of the hospital. Not to mention that she was able to keep the clinic open. She now was facing the hospital's greatest challenge: raising the necessary funds to rebuild and restore the community's confidence that the hospital was safe.

Lisa Cuddy looked up at her files and took her glasses off, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She saw that the sun was setting and her office, now restored, but now littered with papers, forms and other files. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. She had been reading from sun up. Exhaustion was now setting in, but she refused to give in. She brushed her tangy hair away from her eyes, and pushed back behind her ear. She was tired and sad and a little emotional. The tasks in front of her seemed daunting and she did not have Stacy's help. Cuddy ran her hands over her eyes and then turned to the files behind her on her shelf. She had become so engrossed in the next set of documents that she barely heard the door open. She swiveled around.

"Hey!" She said with a sad, tired smile

"Hey. Just coming by to say hello and see how you are." Mason replied.

Cuddy put the files down on her desk and moved to another area of her office to get another file folder. "I'm fine. I'm just still shook up over everything that's happened. And my friend's death."

"Oh yes, uh…Stacy right?" Mason asked putting his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. Cuddy retrieved her files and sat back down at her desk.

"Yes, I've just been realizing how I've not had a chance to stop and really think about her. Been busy, plus this whole disaster that's surrounding us." Mason moved slowly to the side of her desk and sat down on it.

"Looks like you could use a drink? Need to talk about it?"

Cuddy gave him an appreciative smile, "No, I don't think so. Not until this is done anyway. But I will accept coffee." Cuddy turned to her right, opening a draw to retrieve a highlighter.

"Well, you know what they say after losing someone you know, you really shouldn't be alone yourself." Mason replied.

House had triumphed! He had saved her. It had been a long emotional two weeks, but he had done it! The solution had actually come to him in a dream. It was his current reoccurring dream where he was Sherlock Holmes. At that point, House didn't care where the inspiration came from, just so long as he cured the patient. There were dozens of symptoms that interfered with the final result, but the end result was the same. The only thing House couldn't account for were the dozens of unrelated symptoms. He would figure that out later. For now, he basked in the glow of his victory as he sat on the side of Jenny's bed. His on his face and head had darker and thicker. He felt exhausted, grumpy, disgruntled and in pain.

House turned to a knock at the door and watched as it opened and in walked Lucas, his private investigator. He noticed that he was holding a file.

"Hope I'm not interrupting, but I was looking for ya." Lucas said.

"It's fine, what do you have?" House replied.

"You look awful man, you okay?"

"Just tell me what you found out!" Lucas handed over the file and House ripped it open and began looking through it.

"I didn't find much on your person there. Interesting career, plus he went to some really good schools. Did some overseas work with Doctors without Borders, but nothing that jumped out at me."

House looked up from glancing through the files and rubbed his eyes. He could not focus anymore, extremely tired and worn out. "I'll have to take a closer look at this later." House said and looked back at Jenny, leaving Lucas to stand there very awkwardly. Lucas coughed.

"You're still here? Go get out of here. Your check's in the mail." House said harshly. Lucas backed up and walked back out the door. House breathed deeply and turned back to watch Jenny intently. Remembering he had won and she was safe. That was all that mattered. House turned his head when he heard the door open and then turned back, not wanting to take his eyes off Jenny. Wilson walked in and put one of his hands into his pockets.

"How is she doing? Will she make it?

House shook his head yes and then swallowed two Advil cold. "It was a long fight, touch and go, but she's in the clear now. I think if she doesn't have any more surprise life threatening seizures, she'll live to be sixty or older."

Wilson folded his chart into his chest and walked over to the side of the bed. "It's kind of strange how a uremic patient can suddenly develop autoimmune symptoms and then have seizures from the underlying cause being asthma."

"It shouldn't." House replied, "It doesn't make sense. Two plus two is supposed to equal four, not twenty-five." House's attention was suddenly drawn back to Jenny when he noticed that she was rubbing the side of her neck and look rather uncomfortable. House squinted to focus. Wilson noticed it first.

"What seems to be the problem?" Wilson asked.

"I have a little pain in my neck. It's been bothering me for a while now." Wilson leaned down to examine the area of her neck.

"It could be a bee sting. I'll take a look." House suddenly sat up straight; his eyes wide open in realization as pieces began to come together.

"Let me look at it." He quickly said as he limped over to where Wilson was standing. "Give me your flashlight." Wilson immediately handed it to him and House began examining the area that she was rubbing more closely.

"Is it a bee sting?" Wilson asked. House stood back up from squinting and blinked his eyes.

"There's no inflammation. Stingers usually leave a red area, usually noting infection or the stinger itself." House walked off to his right, deep in thought and then walked over to the tray table containing all of the syringes and other medical equipment a room would need and removed an empty syringe. He moved back toward the patient, looking somewhat menacing.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked incredulously as House passed him.

"Testing an idea." House replied as he inserted the needle into the area Jenny was complaining about, causing her to react with some pain and discomfort.

"Are you crazy?" Wilson said reacting.

"Look! Damn me for not figuring this out sooner. It all makes sense!" House removed the syringe and threw it down on the end table. "Where's Cuddy?" He asked as he grabbed his bundle of files.

"Down in her office…" House shoved the files into his hands, causing Wilson to drop his clip board. House immediately and quickly headed for the doors as fast as he could move.

"Call the teams, call security. COME WATSON!" House yelled almost jubilantly. House followed after House perplexed and confused. He barely could keep up with him as House made his way to the elevators.

"What did you figure out? And what has Cuddy got to do with this?" Wilson asked, catching up with House.

"The patient became more sick not because she had those symptoms, but because those symptoms were induced. Induced by repeated injections in the neck as you saw." House said as he hit the down button.

"You're saying that someone would actually endanger a patient's life with injections to cause seizures? That's crazy? Who would do that? And what's with this Watson business?"

"Elementary, my dear, Wilson! You'll know soon enough!" the elevator doors opened and House beckoned Wilson to follow him in. Wilson walked in. "The game is afoot! Read some of those files to me. At least the part stating information about India." Wilson did so. The part about a drug that was supposed to help with migraine headaches caused his eyes to open wide. Then he read some more biographical information. Wilson reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"I have Tritter on speed dial." Wilson said as he placed the call. The elevator reached the ground floor and both men walked out the elevator very quickly. As the doors parted, they saw that the main hallway was full of commotion, a crowd had gathered outside the clinic doors. Wilson saw the teams among them as well. He saw Forman and Sullivan looking on and could hear Chase and Cameron sounding reasonable while other doctors and nurses raced out into the hallway. Wilson followed House as they approached the clinic. Cameron saw them and raced over to them.

"What's going on here?" Wilson asked

Cameron replied, "It's Mason, he's gone insane. He's taken Cuddy prisoner!"

"Cuddy, prisoner?" House suddenly objected, "No! No death for her until she has done bondage with me!" House headed for the doors, intending to walk in. Wilson quickly followed after him, even though he knew it was against his better judgment.

"Don't go in there! He's threatened to kill Dr. Cuddy if anyone goes in." A guard warned.

"Pish!" House replied as he opened the door to let himself and Wilson in.

_Holmes' attention was drawn from what he was doing to his front door, as he could hear footsteps confidently approaching. Holmes did not falter, but simply picked up his revolver, opened the chambers, saw that all six bullets were accounted for, shut it and slid it into his pocket. The door opened and man, of about his age removed his hat and stared directly into his eyes. Both men coldly and analytically eyed each other. The man finally spoke._

"_You have less frontal development than I should have expected, Mr. Holmes. It is also a dangerous proposition to conceal revolvers in the pocket of one's jacket."_

_Sherlock Homes eyed the man carefully as he shut the door and turned back to look at Holmes. The man's cold eyes did not shake Holme's fortitude or confidence. The man removed a date book from his pocket and fingered open to a particular page._

"_You obviously don't know me." The man said snidely and confidently._

"_On the contrary, I very certain that I do, Professor." The man looked back at Holmes with death in his eyes, perturbed and angry. Holmes smiled with success. "Professor Moriarty, I presume?" _

_ Moriarty fumed, but then looked down at his book. "You first crossed my path on the 14__th__ of February. And then again on the month next."_

"_So it was you behind the Red Headed League!" Holmes congratulated himself."_

"_You inconvenienced me in the affair of the French gold. And your continued interference in my affairs has been such that I am now in severe jeopardy of losing my liberty! The situation is becoming an impossible one!"_

"_What do you propose to elevate the situation?" Holmes asked._

"_You really must drop it, Mr. Holmes. You are on a dangerous path and are headed to inevitable destruction!"_

"_Danger is a part of my trade." Holmes replied confidently._

House entered the clinic, with Wilson right on his heels. He almost was taken aback by what he saw, but he was unafraid and had no intention of showing it to his adversary.

"House!" Cuddy said in fear, a syringe inserted deep into her neck. The needle looked as if it had been inserted into her jugular. She looked disheveled, and that she had been crying. A terrible picture of fear.

"Mason, what are you doing?" Wilson demanded to know.

"SHUT UP!" Mason roared back at Wilson. Both House and Wilson eyed how dangerously close his thumb was to the injector in the syringe. Wilson watched as Mason's face calmed and then he confidently turned his attention to House.

"So, you finally figured it out, House. Took you long enough." House turned briefly to the corner of his eye and saw Foreman, Chase, Cameron and now Taub, Sullivan and Thirteen looking in on the scene. House confidently and slowly advanced forward.

"Let her go, this is between the two of us." House replied.

End of Part XXII. To Be Continued.


	23. Spring, April: Endgame: Part IV

_**April, Spring: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey**_

Thirteen watched in amazed horror. It was like a movie had come to life in front of her eyes. She watched as a SWAT Team quickly advanced into the hospital, in single file. Tritter followed quickly behind with his bullet proof vest on and his gun drawn. They lined up near the entrance to the clinic, the lead SWAT members squatted down, one on either side of the entry way. They waited for a signal, a plan to go in. Inside the clinic, there could be a seen a kind of a confrontation with some occasional shouting breaking the quiet.

She could only catch glimpses of House's back, but something was definitely afoot in there. The commotion in the main hall was soon met again with more loud shouting, gun shots and yells of pain followed by Tritter yelling: "BREACH! FULL BREACH!" The doors to the clinic suddenly blew off their hinges and in the far distance; there was glass breaking. Tritter ran in, closely followed by more shouting and orders yelled by SWAT men to the perpetrator to drop his weapon.

"GET DOWN!" Came the shouted voice of Lisa Cuddy, followed by the distinctively loud discharge of automatic weapons that filled the whole hall. Remy dropped to the floor and put her hands over her head while other people yelled and screamed. As quickly as the shooting began, it had stopped. Remy was slow to pick her head up while she made sure that she wasn't having a Huntington's attack. Her eyes picked up to the doors of the clinic.

The SWAT Team now had full control and two members of the team now guarded the entrance and kept looking in to see what was happening. "Doctors, we need doctors in here!" Tritter commanded. Remy jumped to her feet, as did Taub and Foreman and were among a few dozen who rushed to the entry of the clinic. As she reached the door, a stretcher was already being wheeled out, House was on it unconscious . An oxygen mask was already over his face and Wilson was working on prepping him for surgery. Remy followed after him. She could see that House was covered in blood. Wilson in addition to working on House's wounds was doing everything he could to contain himself from going into shock.

"What happened in there?" Remy asked as she caught up to Wilson."

"Gun shots, one to the upper right shoulder the other in his right thigh."

"Can I…"

"I can handle it! Go see about the other one!" Wilson commanded as he and House disappeared down a corridor heading to the emergency room, one of the few rooms left in the hospital that was untouched by damage and still sterile.

"Other one?" Remy asked incredulously, "What other one?" Her question was answered in the same breath it was asked because there was once again commotion in front of the clinic and another stretcher was coming, the person on it being attended to by Chase and Taub, both working as quickly and assessing as they moved. Remy moved back and walked quickly to see who was being worked on. "Was Cuddy hurt too?"

"Move it! Move it!" Chase ordered as they began to round the corner to the emergency room. Remy saw full well who Wilson was talking about and who was on that stretcher. Foreman appeared and saw the flabbergasted look on Remy's face.

'I know." Foreman said when she turned and looked at him.

"What about…"

"Cuddy is fine. Mason is dead."

"But how did he? … When?" Remy asked perplexed.

"I don't know. " Foreman replied. Remy turned from Foreman and looked down the hall just as Chase and Taub entered the emergency room.

"Matt." Remy whispered.

Back in the Clinic, Lisa Cuddy sat on the floor with a blanket over her shoulders. She sat in shock, unable to move and unfeeling. She couldn't even feel Cameron's hands examining her neck. She stared off into nothingness, surrounded by three different pools of blood. Tritter walked back and forth, keeping nosy press people away and other annoyances. He wanted to move Cuddy to her office , but he didn't want to do anything yet until she was ready. He looked back at the woman whom days before he saw run an entire search and rescue mission in her own hospital. And now here she sat now in almost total desolation. A victim in a vast criminal conspiracy. He actually worried for her and wondered if she would come out of this thing alright.

Cameron could see that there was no major damage to Cuddy's neck. No artery damage looked present either, but she would need an x-ray to confirm. She swabbed the area of her neck with water first, cleaning away any blood that had spattered on her. She would then use antiseptic and then finally a bandage. Cuddy sat absent mindedly. Cameron had never seen Cuddy like this. The woman was exhausted and now the combination of the last few hours had totally robbed her of adrenaline and energy.

Cuddy could feel the bandage being applied to her neck, her senses slowly coming back to her. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Cameron was putting her instruments down and then crawled on her knees in front of her. Cameron picked up Cuddy's hands and began to swab the small amounts of blood off them. Still nothing. Cameron looked into Cuddy's eyes and could see that she was reliving, rehashing and seeing every step. There was nothing that she could say. Cameron moved the blanket back while moving up Cuddy's wrist and momentarily saw how far the blood splatter had been all over Lisa's clothes. But as soon as she saw this, Cuddy pulled her hands back and into a self protected embrace.

"Sorry." Cuddy quickly said. "I'm just cold." Cameron shook her head and pulled the blanket closer around Cuddy.

"It's okay. Allison replied. She moved back to Cuddy's side and sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulders so that she could lean on her. And there, they sat while the police medical examiners took samples and evidence while crime scene photos clicked and flashed.

**Minutes Ago:**

Cuddy's fingers grasped the high lighter, and flicked off the top of it. "I feel like I haven't had…" Cuddy gasped at suddenly being pulled back, a strong arm locking her into a choke hold. Her high lighter and the files that were balanced on her lap fell to the floor as she was wrenched from her chair to her feet. She gasped again as she fell a long cold thin needle enter her jugular. She immediately froze, daring not to move so as not to allow a puncture of her main artery.

"What are you…?"

"Quiet!" Mason ordered, "In this syringe I have a cocktail of adrenaline and cocaine. Try anything, to escape or run and I inject you. Or, I use the syringe to open your jugular. Either way, you die slowly. Do you understand me?"

"Ye…Yes." Lisa replied slowly, almost as in a whisper as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Now, slowly, walk out of your office." Mason ordered. It was more of a forced push then walking under her own power as Cuddy was moved toward her office door, her secretary looking up and seeing what was happening. "Open the door!" Mason ordered. Cuddy opened the door, taking small breaths and slow steps, feeling the needle and syringe base up close against her neck.

Mason ordered the secretary back when suddenly producing a gun, his arm balanced on Cuddy's shoulder while his left hand held the syringe in her neck. They walked out of the office and into the clinic. Mason fired the gun into the ceiling yelling for everyone to get out. He fired a few shots at people, but deliberately missed in order to spread fear and panic. People cleared out of the clinic and rushed out. Mason stood himself and Cuddy near the main desk and he looked around. His arm then went back around Cuddy's neck tightly, the syringe held firmly in her neck.

"Where is he?" Mason wondered, hoping waiting. A crowd had already gathered outside the clinic, people trying to look inside, wondering what was happening. No doubt the police had already been alerted and were waiting for the SWRT to come. "Where is he?" Mason asked again. Worried tears ran down Cuddy's face, she breathed slowly.

"Why are you doing this?" Cuddy asked.

"You'll learn soon enough." Mason replied as he saw people moving out of the way as both House and Wilson appeared. He saw Cameron run up to a quickly moving House, but he did not stop, he just kept going, with Wilson in tow. "Come on, come on." Mason said. The doors to the clinic opened and House walked in and looked right at Mason. He looked like he was ready for a gun dual.

"House!" Cuddy said fearfully.

"Mason, what are you doing?" Wilson demanded to know.

"SHUT UP!" Mason ordered. He noticed how both House and Wilson eyed how close his finger was to the injector on the syringe. He paused, both he and House sizing one another up. Mason calmed himself and focused on House.

"So you finally figured it out, House. Took you long enough." Mason sarcastically said. House looked back at him and saw out of the corner of his eye the members of his teams looking in and looking powerless. Then, both House and Mason stared each other right in the eye, the two of them almost circling each other.

"Let her go, this is between the two of us." House ordered.

"Oh, this very much is between us, House. But I feel like involving these two." Mason said pulling Cuddy close to his body and then pointing the gun directly at Wilson. "You're two best friends in the world. In fact, you're only friends as far as I can surmise." Wilson froze, realizing the gun that was trained on him. House looked to Cuddy then to Wilson. He looked back at the clinic doors, realizing how in danger everyone was. This was a chess match between him and Mason. It was a guess as to what other things Mason had planned for now. Right now, it was a struggle for the both of them to stay ahead of one another. House just had to hope that Mason was as disorganized and desperate as he thought he was.

If the main hallway was crowded before, it was more so now as Sullivan watched a SWAT team led by Tritter rush in to take command of the situation. And he hated the fact that there was nothing he could do, this sense of powerlessness. He should have known that their perpetrator could have been a doctor. His failure had now led to this situation. How it would end was anyone's guess. He looked to Remy then back to the clinic.

"It was you who poisoned my patient." House said accusingly.

"Indeed it was." Mason confirmed.

"You doused me with Vicodin and other hallucinogens. You have been murdering my former patients. You killed Stacy and Mark!"

"And these two as well." Mason said referring to Cuddy and Wilson. "But the question is, which one of them first? They will be my master piece in all of this."

"Is this where you are going to tell us about your whole secret plan? Not very original." House said sarcastically.

"This is insane, the police already have you surrounded!" Wilson said.

"This ends between me and House. No policeman has me surrounded, it is I who has you surrounded." Mason and House once again locked eyes. "Don't tell me this isn't the way you imagined it could end, House? Don't tell me that you were hoping for a moment like this. You've been waiting all your whole life for something like this. You know the truth. Just speak it."

"Moriarty." House replied.

Wilson looked at House and thought he had suddenly lost his mind. "This isn't a fiction reading, what does a fake person have to do with any of this?" Wilson said desperately.

"I am talking about a real person." House replied.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"A few years back, when that man just walked into my office and shot me scarcely without a reason." House replied.

"My dear cousin." Mason replied, "Who died as a result of you. But that would hardly be the last time that yours and my paths would cross again." Mason intimated.

"What?" Wilson asked flabbergasted. House looked at Cuddy.

"Remember that anti migraine drug that caused migraines?" House said.

"I was one of the leading developers! I have to say, House, you cost be a lot of money and prestige." Mason adjured.

"So, that's all this has been, a revenge game, like some cheap fictional villain." House said accusingly.

"Don't try and trivialize this House! Don't lie to yourself or me. You know how much lies get in the way. Don't pretend that you haven't enjoyed the challenge. Medicine, the human body, disease and an extra bonus: actual intrigue! I know for years you've had to create so much for yourself just so you would have an excuse to wake up in the morning. But now, something actually real an actual challenge found you! Don't tell me that you don't feel invigorated by this puzzle?"

Cuddy looked to at Mason out of the corner of her eye at Mason and then back to House. His face didn't twitch or show any reaction. He remained stoic, unfeeling- a look she knew all too well. She was scared, but she couldn't help wondering what was going on in House's head. Mason said the one word that always grabbed House's attention. There was no doubt in her mind that Mason was a psychotic. But when it came to House, this was a gray area she knew all too well.

Wilson could see that both House and Mason were in sync. The realization of how a like these two doctors were was now in plain focus. For months the two had vied for Cuddy's hand, both of them instant rivals. Both of them brilliant in their own fields of expertise, both of them out right arrogant. Mason was everything you could have expected from a man who was going to marry Lisa Cuddy, handsome, athletic, energetic, polite and debonair. The exact antithesis of House! Except now, he was truly showing that he was a criminal psychopath. But House's body language was troubling Wilson. He looked like he was listening and considering every word Mason was saying. House's consideration made Wilson's hair stand on end.

House took a strong step forward, closing the distance between himself and Mason somewhat. Mason made no indication to stop House. It was like the two were stuck in mental warfare. He could see the desperation and quiet fear on Cuddy's face. It reminded him a little of how she looked the night he went to see her when her first adoption fell through. Her eyes, so clear and beautiful were now filled with tears, confusion and fear. House was arms length from her, he could see sweat on her brow and cheeks. He looked into Cuddy's eyes then to Mason's.

"If you wanted my attention, you have it. I would be lying if I didn't say I am intrigued. The ultimate reason and drive as to why you and I are now occupying this exact moment in time has not escaped me. You are indeed an intriguing puzzle piece. You are irrationality disguised as reason and intellect weaving a perfect ruse that convinced everyone. Except me! Of course at times in what is truly our pseudo rivalry, I did believe it as well."

"My thoughts exactly." Mason replied.

"But you and I are hardly cut from the same cloth. I'm an ass, you're a psychotic."

Mason smiled and laughed, "And I would be lying if I didn't tell you that you were a true opponent, House. One I have longed search for in all my time. Amazing what a small world we live in! That our paths should cross the way they did. It's almost like destiny. Two people in the entire entire world, the both of us, two sides of the same coin!

"I'm nothing like you." House emphasized.

"But you can be, you're not too far away. But surly you must know, House; that like any puzzle, like any game must ultimately come to an end." Mason emphasized as he prepared to pull back the hammer of the gun.

"I wouldn't bet on that." House said. Two hands grabbed Mason's left and took hold of his thumb, cracking then breaking it. Mason's hand, still clutching the syringe, was led out of Cuddy's neck. The sound of the bones cracking and Mason's screaming filled the air. In the same instant, House hit his gun hand with the top of his cane, taking Cuddy by the waist and pulling her to him and away from Mason. Cuddy almost felt like she was spinning as she was pulled away, she caught who her rescuer was. Wilson was suddenly by her side, helping House who was already on his way to take on Mason.

Both Wilson and Cuddy headed for the door to try and escape. As Wilson reached the door to usher Cuddy out, gun shots could be heard. "BASTARD!" House shouted. They both turned, yelling and screaming filled their ears as Cuddy left Wilson's side and rushed back in. Wilson dived toward the main desk as the doors of the clinic were blown in, followed by more yelling and then all ending in gun fire.

Sullivan managed to get Mason to drop the syringe and tried to lock his hand behind his back so that he could try and get the gun away. But Mason was too quick and spun around. Sullivan grabbed hold of his gun arm and forced it up into the air, a few shots firing into the ceiling. Mason backed Sullivan into, the two of them struggling to get the gun. Sullivan could get no footing; he was trapped against the wall. House got close enough to use his cane and put it under Mason's throat, trying to jerk him back off of Sullivan. Or at least try and take the air out of Mason. But Mason was like a bull and House could not get a firm grip of his cane over his wind pipe. His bad leg made it difficult to get a firm footing as well.

House did manage to peel Mason back enough to allow some fighting room for Sullivan, who was able to get out from the wall, but still he and Mason struggled for the gun. Mason elbow punched House in his ribs, causing him to back off. Mason and Sullivan remained engaged, and the two almost seemed to spin, both equally struggling for the gun. They headed for the main desk and Mason rammed Sullivan's back against the desk. They both struggled for the gun, Sullivan to keep the gun high and Mason to bring it down. It was a struggle that Sullivan was now losing. The gun coming down slowly in the struggle until was held between himself and Mason.

The elbow blow to his ribs had knocked some of the wind out of House and he was a bit slow to get up. He saw that Wilson and Cuddy were retreating. He got up to try and help Sullivan again, but saw quickly that he had been pinned again, his back up against the desk and then, the room was filled with four terrible gun shots, causing those out in the hallway to shriek. House watched in stunned disbelief. Even Cuddy and Wilson had stopped in alarm.

House watched in horror as he could hear Sullivan suddenly struggling and then his breath left him as he slowly collapsed to the floor and off to his side. He saw what he thought was the feint rise and fall of Sullivan's chest, but he wasn't sure. Blood soon appeared around Sullivan's head. He watched Mason stand over the body, looking over what he had done.

"So much for the 'apprentice.'" Mason said hollowly. He stared at the fallen boy for a moment, then turned his head and looked at Wilson and Cuddy. He raised the gun, pointing it directly at Cuddy. For the first time in years, House suddenly felt no pain and closing the distance quickly between them.

"BASTARD!" House shouted!

Using the butt end of his cane, he knocked his arm down, causing Mason to yell. House then used the cane like a hockey stick, cross checking Mason across his chest causing him to stumble back. He then wound back and hit Mason over the head with it, causing the cane to break. Still enraged, House tried to punch Mason again, but Mason managed to block it with his left hand and then raised the gun and shot House in his upper right leg, his thigh, right where the muscle had been amputated all those years ago..

Pain did not begin to describe what House felt as he stumbled back and grabbed his leg. House fell to the floor gasping for breath. Blood spilled from the wound, almost as if it were bubbling up. Mason surmised that he must have hit an artery because House's hands were now covered in blood.

"It's not exactly how I planned it to end. But this will do." Mason said as he raised his gun again and fired a shot into House's left shoulder causing him to fall backwards. The sound of the shot once again caused a shriek in the hallway. Mason walked forward and stood over House, ready to deliver a kill shot.

Tritter had a good view from the beginning, but he never thought any of what he was seeing would escalate so quickly. The last few gun shots alone told him it was time to act.

"Breach, full breach!" Tritter ordered. The doors of the clinic were blown off. Whoever was heading toward the doors quickly changed their mind when the last two gun shots were fired. Tritter let the first wave go in and he quickly followed, pointing his gun directly at the perp. He saw House on the floor underneath the prep. The man looked up at him.

"Drop your weapon!" Tritter ordered.

"I'm not finished yet." Mason replied.

"Drop. Your. Weapon!" Tritter ordered again. Mason looked at Tritter and both of them locked eye contact. Tritter could see the desperation in his eyes. And Mason could see the determination in Tritter's.

"Last time, drop your weapon! Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head! This is over!" Tritter declared.

"It is, but I'm not finished yet." Mason said as he began to pull the hammer back on the gun. House looked up at him, unafraid and but unsure, the way he felt when Moriarty stood over so long ago.

Tritter breathed and fired a shot directly into Mason's shoulder. The sudden blast caused Mason to stumble back and away from House. Tritter advanced forward as twp SWAT members quickly closed the distance and formed a protective phalanx in front of the fallen House. They had already done the same with Wilson and Cuddy when they entered.

Mason moved to raise his gun again, but Tritter fired two more shots, one into Mason's collar bone, the other right under the arm pit. This still did not but Mason down and he tried to raise the gun again.

"You don't understand. I'm not finished." Mason said again and found the strength to point the gun at Tritter's throat. Tritter fired again before Mason could; putting another bullet into Mason's shoulder, the other into his chest. Mason stumbled backwards and fell onto his feet, his back against the wall.

"Not…fini..shed!" He raised the gun again. Tritter fired his final shot into Mason's brain. The body of Sebastian Mason lingered for a moment and then the gun hand the body followed and fell into a heap. Tritter lowered his gun and breathed heavily. He looked at the man who now had dead eyes."

"You're done." Tritter whispered. Tritter turned and saw what had been wrought. The members of the SWAT teams were acting quickly to help the two victims. He saw that Dr. Wilson was already looking over the boy, trying to help him and examine him and began calling for help from nurses. On the other side, he saw House, now being cradled by Dr. Cuddy, he could hear her crying somewhat and could see the release of fear give way to relief. He couldn't tell if House was awake or worse. A medic appeared next to him and Cuddy and began to assess and immediately applied first aid to stop the bleeding. Tritter looked back over at Wilson who was treating the kid who was lying very still. Very still.

"God damn it." Tritter cursed. He looked over the entire crime scene. He then turned to his officers. "Tape off the scene, guys. Bag and tag. Get some stretchers in here!" The orders were relayed throughout the scene as it transferred to the medics and the crime scene unit.

End of Part XXIII. To be concluded in part XXIV.


End file.
